The Secret Lives of Kyle and Virgil
by Weekyle15
Summary: Kyle and his friend Virgil are normal teenage boys who realizes they has a special powers and has made friends with Mutants and Gargoyles without either of them knowing each other and kept them a secret while trying to live a normal life at school.
1. Awakening Part One

**A/N: I Decided to reboot my old version and will try to make it better then before also I will do my own version on the TMNT while making other refences to the other franchises, also I should warn you now like I stated before in the previous story I will not do a Derek X Maggie story, that couple has been overrated and overused, I bet your wondering why I deleted my last story, it was just that I felt as though the title itself wasn't working for me, but I couldn't change it so I just went the easier way for me, please try to understand also no flames or hurtful comments.**

In New York city there lies A boy with black hair with black and white clothes named Kyle was walking down the streets.

He has not been having a good day.

First he was being made fun of in school because of how he rarely knows his family and wonders who he is and not have anyone to support him.

Well except for his best friend.

Suddenly he heard something up in the sky.

He looks up along with the other citizens of New York.

They were some kind explosions or something.

Soon rocks came crumbling down and nearly hit everyone and thing.

One rock hit a taxi luckily but the front of the hood.

Soon the police came by to investigate.

One came out the car was a woman with blue hair and a red jacket often goes by the name of Elisa Maza, the second name of his best friend.

She later went past the group that was being held back.

"Maza, 23rd." Said Elisa as she identified herself to a police officer.

"What's goin' on here?" Elisa asked the police officer.

They both looked up at the sky.

"You got me, Detective, must be a heck of a party up there." Replied the officer.

Soon more rocks keep coming down.

They managed dodge it.

Elisa then sees the citizens behind her.

"Get back!" Maza yelled at the people behind her.

The people then ran away.

"Or you'll wind up street pizza." Said Elisa to herself.

Kyle managed to sneak behind her and saw the stone behind her.

"Claw marks?" Asked Kyle as he felt to see if they were real.

He later took a picture of it.

He then looked up and saw they were still explosive like noises coming from up top of the building.

Kyle gasped as he got of the way as did the Maza woman.

One of the rocks managed to hit a fire hydrant which cause water to go everywhere.

Kyle then took a closer look at the stone with claw marks.

"What on earth could be strong enough to leave claw marks in solid stone?" Kyle asks himself.

_This could be the story of a lifetime._ Kyle thought to himself as he looks at the sky again.

He always did want to be a reporter.


	2. Awakening Part Two

Everyone was soon looking at what happened.

"What do you figure that was all about, Detective?" the officer next to Maza asked.

She shook her head.

"I don't know, but I'm going to fin out." Elisa replied with determination.

Kyle then slipped away from the others and held some kind of suit.

He then put it on and turned on the button and he turned invisible.

_So am I. _Thought Kyle as he looked up at the castle again.


	3. Awakening Part Three

Elisa and Kyle (without anyone knowing.) has gotten inside the building.

A man named Owen was telling what happened.

"A most unfortunate accident, one of the newly installed generators in the castle exploded." Owen explained.

_Oh come on, even I know that's lame._ Thought Kyle.

"Mr Xanatos is quite willing to pay for any damages that might have-" Owen kept trying to explain but was cut off by Elisa.

"Mr Burnett, I heard automatic weapons firing up there." Elisa said as she pointed with her thumb.

"Not, you can let me look the place over, or I can come back with a warrant and a lot more cops, it's your call." Threatened Elisa with her arms closed.

Owen smirked a bit.

They soon went inside the elevator.

They soon went to the top and exited.

Elisa soon looked around the place.

"Must have a heck of a heating bill." Elisa said to herself.

"Detective Maza, I just called the mayor to offer my profound apologies for what happened here." Said a man named Xanatos as he walked towards her.

"What exactly _did _happen here, Mr Xanatos?" Elisa asked.

"And please, don't try to tell me it was an exploding generator." Said Elisa.

They soon walked across the room.

"Owen was a little confused, that's for the press." Xanatos explained.

"The truth is that my men repelled an invasion by a rival corporation trying to steal some of our new technology." Said Xanatos.

Elisa gasped a little.

" 'Repelled an invasion', you're a private citizen, Xanatos, not a country." Elisa said to him.

Xanatos then opened another door and looked at Elisa.

"Detective, I am the owner of a multinational corporation, which is bigger than many countries you could name." Gloated Xanatos.

They soon went outside to saw the damage that was done during the battle.

"I assume you have permits for the weapons I heard being fired up here." Said Elisa.

"Of course." Said Xanatos.

Neither are aware that someone, not Kyle is watching them.

Owen then caught up to them.

"Excuse me, Mr Xanatos, there seems to be a problem in the kitchen with out new guests." Owen explained.

"I hope I've answered all your questions satisfactorily, Detective Maza." Said Xanatos.

"Owen will show you out, excuse me." Said Xanatos as he walked away.

"If you'll come with me." Said Owen.

They soon began walking but heard something.

Owen then noticed.

"Is there a problem, detective." Owen asked.

"That stone gargoyle up there, I could have sworn I saw it move." Said Elisa.

Owen then looked up and looked back at Elisa.

"Yes, this old place is rather spooky at night." Said Owen.

"I've thought the same thing more than once." Said Owen as he continued walking.

Owen then pushed a button to the elevator.

"Good night, detective." Said Owen.

"Good night." Said Elisa.

The elevator then went down and Elisa exited.

Kyle on the other hand stayed in and turned off his invisibility suit and pressed the button that led him to the top.

Kyle then looked around to see if there was anyone there.

He then walked around the police.

He then opened a door with bricks from part of the castle on it.

Kyle then turned on the flashlight and continued walking.

"Please don't tell me where this when Dracula shows up." Kyle said to himself.

He then found parts that were part of the battle earlier.

He then proceeded the ledge on top of the castle.

He then heard something.

He then saw nothing and continued walking unaware that someone is following him.

Kyle then looked over the edge of the castle.

"That is a long way down." Said Kyle.

He then heard the noise again and went near the door.

Kyle later took out a knife.

"Okay, let me see you, nice and easy." Said Kyle.

A large beast like creature then appeared and growled at him.

Kyle gasped.

The knife he held was taken away and crushed by a purple gargoyle named Goliath.

Kyle then got scared and accidently fell of the edge.

Goliath tried to grab him but missed.

Goliath then went down after him.

Kyle was then caught by Goliath.

Goliath then opened his wings and glided to the building next to him.

Kyle then got a closer look at Kyle.

"Okay, take it easy." Said Kyle, more to himself then Goliath.

"What were you doing in my castle?" Asked Goliath.

"You can talk, who, what are you?" Asked Kyle.

"My kind have no names, but you humans call me Goliath." Replied Goliath.

" 'Your Kind', you mean there's more than one of you?" Kyle asked.

Goliath then sighed.

"Barley." Said Goliath.

Goliath was about to go.

"Wait, don't go." Kyle said as he stopped Goliath.

"Uh, look, we need to either get back down to the streets or up to the castle." Said Kyle.

"Since you can fly-" Kyle said before he was cut off by Goliath.

"I can't fly, I can only glide on currents of wind." Said Goliath.

"There are none strong enough here to lift us back up." Said Goliath as he looked down at the streets.

"So we're stuck here?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath then grabbed Kyle and put him on his back.

Kyle held on tightly to Goliath.

"Hold on." Said Goliath.

Goliath then climbed up the building using his claws.

They soon went back up the castle.

Kyle was then trying to catch his breath and saw the creature again.

"I forgot about him." Said Kyle.

"He won't hurt you." Said Goliath as he petted the beast's head.

Goliath then looks at Kyle.

"Now, once again, what are you doing here?" Asked Goliath.

"And please, don't fall off the building this time." Said Goliath.

They later told each other everything.

Like Kyle told him why he was at the castle and Goliath told Kyle about his life at the dark ages.

"Does anyone else know about you?" Kyle asks as he was interested.

"Only the man called Xanatos, he brought us here." Replied Goliath.

Kyle then looked around and saw more gargoyles.

"This can't be happening." Said Kyle to himself.

The red gargoyles then sniffed.

"Is this a new friend, Goliath?" Asked the red one.

"I sure hope so." Said Kyle.

"This is Kyle, a- detective?" Asked Goliath as he was still new to the modern ages.

Kyle showed everyone a fake police badge.

"Second Class of NYPD." Said Kyle.

"What exactly does a 'Detective' do, lad?" Asked an old gargoyle.

Kyle later tried to explain.

"Well, uh, when somebody does something wrong, I find out and arrest them." Replied Kyle.

"Who says what's 'wrong'?" Asked Goliath.

"Well, we have a justice system, laws, penalties, assessments, that the people deicide." Replied Kyle.

"You mean the humans decide." Said Goliath.

The sun was starting to come up.

"You have to go, now." Said Goliath.

"Wait, will I see you again?" Asked Kyle.

"I'd like to know more about you, look you saved my life so I owe you." Said Kyle.

"Let me help understand this city." Said Kyle.

"You need to know how it works." Said Kyle.

"If we're to defend the castle, I suppose we need to be prepared for whatever's out there." Said Goliath as he looks at the city.

The other gargoyles nodded.

"Very well." Said Goliath.

"Good, I'll meet you tomorrow in the afternoon at-" Said Kyle but was cut off by Goliath.

"After dark." Said Goliath.

"Why am I not surprised?" Asked Kyle.

"Okay, here after dark." Said Kyle.

"No, not here, over there, on that rooftop." Said Goliath as he pointed to the building next to him.

"Why there?" Asked Kyle.

"Why were you sneaking into the castle?" Goliath shot back.

"A good detective trusts no one." Said Kyle as he looked away as he did not like lying to his new friends.

"That's one thing we have in common." Said Goliath.

Kyle then left the castle before anyone notices.

* * *

Kyle was waiting for Goliath on the rooftop.

Goliath came up to him.

"Why were you hiding back there?" Asked Kyle.

"I wanted to make sure you were alone." Said Goliath.

"Not to worry, you look like you could handle a whole SWAT Team." Said Kyle.

The old gargoyle came from behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Goliath.

"Just making sure you are not being ambushed." Replied the old gargoyle.

Kyle let out a scoff.

"You guys are paranoid even for New York." Said Kyle.

Kyle then walked away.

"Are you coming on the tour, uh, what do I call you, anyway?" Asked Kyle.

"Must you humans, name everything?" Asked the old gargoyle.

"Nothing's real to you till you've named it, given it's limits." Said the old gargoyle.

"It's not like that, it's just that, well, uh, things need names." Said Kyle.

"Does the sky need a name?" Asked the old gargoyle.

He then pointed at the river.

"Does the river?" Asked the old gargoyle.

"The river's called the Hudson." Said Kyle.

The old gargoyle looked at Goliath who slightly smirked.

The old gargoyle then sighed.

"Fine lad, then I will be the Hudson, as well." Said Hudson.

"Great, 'Hudson' it is, I don't know how I'm going to keep people from noticing you." Said Kyle.

"Simple, we'll stay on the rooftops." Said Goliath.

"Easy for you with wings, but what about me?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath then put Kyle on his back like he did last night.

"Well that answers that question." Said Kyle.

Goliath then looks at Hudson.

"Let's be off, coming, Hudson?" Asked Goliath.

Hudson then looks down at the city.

"I think not." Said Hudson.

"This new world is too big, too bright, too loud." Said Hudson.

"Now that I know you're all right, I'll return to guard the castle." Said Hudson.

Hudson then glides away.

"Well looks, like it's just you and me, what do you want to see?" Asked Kyle.

"The dangers that threated me and my kind." Replied Goliath.

"Lighten up will you?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath then jumps off the roof and glides towards the city.

They soon see the city.

They soon went to the statue of liberty.

"What do you think so far?" Asked Kyle.

"Such amazing changes men have made in the world while we slept." Replied Goliath.

"Stone streets finer than those the romans built." Said Goliath.

"Towers of glass and iron." Said Goliath.

"Yeah, I'm used to it." Said Kyle.

"But I guess it's impressive to be an out-of-towner." Said Kyle.

"I see no walls to guard this city, how do you protect it from invaders?" Asked Goliath.

"Well, our biggest worries aren't from outside, they're from inside." Replied Kyle.

"That, I am all too familiar with." Said Goliath.

The two later past three muggers near a man and his car.

"Aren't you freaks late for your 4-H Club meeting?" Asked Kyle as he came from out of the shadows near an ally.

"Man, it keeps getting better, don't it?" Asked one mugger.

Kyle held up his fake badge.

"Police." Said Kyle.

"Police, huh, we're very impressed, junior." Said one mugger.

"I'm warning you guys." Said Kyle as he backed away.

"Or what?" Asked a mugger as the other muggers laughed.

"Have it your way." Said Kyle.

Soon Goliath attacked the three muggers and beaten them.

"Human gratitude?" Asked Goliath.

"I guess." Said Kyle.

"You know Goliath, you may be the best things to happen to this city in a long time." Said Kyle.

They soon walked across the park.

"We're probably the only people in the park who don't have to worry about muggers." Said Kyle.

"This world is just as savage as the one I remember." Said Goliath.

Kyle then looks at Goliath.

"Your judging it, the way humans have judged you." Said Kyle.

"I mean sure this city shows an ugly face sometimes, but there's more to it then that." Said Kyle.

"There's beauty here." Said Kyle.

"Moms that sing to their kids, the way my mom used to with me." Said Kyle as he looked away as he did not like remembering his past.

Goliath then heard something.

"Goliath, what is it?" Asked Kyle.

A tranquilizer then hit Goliath on the shoulders and he roared.

Soon a bunch of people showed up around them.

One of the men grabbed Kyle.

The others were trying to grab onto Goliath.

Suddnely Goliath stopped struggling.

One of the men then took out a gun.

"What do you want?" Asked Kyle.

"We're just tying up loose ends." Said one of the men.

He then pointed his gun at Goliath.


	4. Awakening Part Four

The man then pointed his gun at Goliath.

"Once we you're out of the way, we'll hunt down those other like you." Said the man.

Goliath then struggled.

"No, I won't let you." Goliath said weakly.

The man then chuckled.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Asked the man.

Kyle then stomped on the guy's foot.

The guy who held onto him let got and clutched his foot.

Kyle later took down the man and quickly went over to the man.

He then pushed the man out of the way and his gun went into the bushes.

"Goliath." Said Kyle.

Goliath then got the men and woman off him.

Kyle later went over to Goliath to check for bruises.

The woman was shooting at them.

They soon ran into the trees.

The woman then went after them while till shooting.

Goliath then jumped off the rock and tried to glide.

But unfortunately the wind wasn't strong enough and put them back on the ground.

The woman tried shooting at them again.

Fortunately the wind got much stronger and Goliath glided away.

The woman tried to shoot again but the man stopped her.

"Cease firing, they won't get far." Said the man.

* * *

They finally managed to hide under a bridge.

Goliath has trouble standing up.

"What is wrong with me?" Asked Goliath.

Kyle found the tranquilizer.

"This is what wrong, they pumped you full of something." Kyle said as he took it out.

He later found something on Goliath's shoulders.

He later took it out.

"And this is how they found us." Said Kyle as he took looked closely at the logo.

Goliath took out his hand.

"What is it?" Asked Goliath.

Kyle put the device in Goliath's hand.

"It's a radio transmitter." Replied Kyle.

"Some sort of magic that led them to us?" Asked Goliath.

Kyle took back the transmitter.

"That's one way of putting it." Replied Kyle.

"Looks like some kind of manufacturer's logo." Said Kyle.

"How did thus transmitter get on me?" Asked Goliath.

"Good question." Said Kyle.

He soon a dog looking through the trash for something to eat.

Kyle then walked to it.

"Come here boy." Said Kyle to the dog.

The dog growled and bark at him.

"Easy, easy boy." Said Kyle in a calming motion.

The dog then got friendly and started to lick Kyle's hand.

Kyle later put the transmitter through the dog.

"Go on, go on." Said Kyle.

The dog later ran away.

Kyle went back to Goliath.

"There, let them chase rover for a while." Said Kyle.

"C'mon let's get out of here before something else happens." Said Kyle as he helped Goliath stand up.

* * *

They were still walking around the park when the sun was going up.

Goliath then noticed it.

"Too late, I'll never make it back before sunrise." Said Goliath.

"Before sunrise?" Asked Kyle.

"Helpless, during the day no defence." Said Goliath as he near to the trees.

"I don't get it, what happens at sunrise?" Asked Kyle in confusion.

"You'll see." Said Goliath.

Kyle then noticed the goons coming close.

"Goliath, we gotta move." Said Kyle.

He then saw that Goliath was a statue now.

Kyle gasped at this.

Kyle then noticed that their getting more closer to them.

Kyle then went in front of them to avoid them detecting Goliath.

He later ran off in the other direction.

"There he goes." Said the man.

"Where's the beast?" Asked the woman.

"We'll track him later with the transmitter, get him!" Yelled/Replied the man.

Kyle then continued running and looked back to see if the goons are still on his trail, and they are.

He then ran into some kind of seating area.

He soon hid under the tables.

The goons came by and began looking for him.

"Fan out." Said the man.

They all began looking in each direction.

One of the goons were real close to Kyle.

Kyle then tripped him and grabbed his gun.

The others saw him.

Kyle began running again.

The goons began shooting.

Kyle later shot back and actually hit one of them.

Kyle later went past the giant mushrooms without realizing that the woman was behind them.

She then tried to shoot but missed and hit the rabbit's head.

Kyle then ran into a lake house and locked the door.

He then began panting after all that running.

Kyle then looked around before holding the gun.

The goons were getting closer to the lake house.

Kyle then checked how many ammo was left, but sadly none.

He then sighed and threw it away.

"Great." Said Kyle.

The goons started firing at the door where Kyle was standing.

Kyle then ducked to prevent getting hit.

He then turned around saw gasoline leaking out.

He then ran out of the lake house before more guns began firing again.

Kyle just dived into the water just as it exploded.

The goons then looked around to see if Kyle was still alive.

Kyle then went to nearest pier and gasped for air.

Kyle then looked up and saw the goons were on the same pier with him.

_This is not my day. _Thought Kyle.

Kyle waited before grabbing the woman's feet and pulled her into the water.

The man saw Kyle running again.

Kyle then continued running until he met a bunch of rocks blocking his path.

The man was trying to find him and his hoodie.

The man then went behind the bushes to shoot but stopped when realized all that was there was a hoodie.

Kyle then tackled the man into a rock which sent his gun to fire at trees.

Kyle knocked the gun out of the man's hands.

The man then pushed Kyle off him and tried to tackle him.

Kyle managed to throw the man into the ground, rendering him unconscious.

Kyle was panting from all the running he did.

He then picked up his hoodie.

"Lot to go through for a piece of lawn sculpture." Said Kyle.

Kyle then went back to Goliath and made sure nothing happened to him.

Kyle stayed their until sunset.

Goliath's stone form was beginning to crack.

Goliath then appeared again in flesh and blood.

"Goliath, are you ok?" Asked Kyle as he stood up.

"Of course." Replied Goliath.

Kyle then looked at Goliath's shoulder.

That sedative seems to have worn off." Said Kyle.

"Sleep rejuvenates us." Said Goliath.

"You stayed with me throughout the entire day?" Asked Goliath both in shock and confused.

"Someone had to make sure those comic book rejects didn't find you." Kyle replies as he acts like It was nothing.

"Thank you, it is very possible that you saved my life." Said Goliath.

Goliath then took out his hand and Kyle took it and shaked.

"So now we're even." Said Kyle.

"I must return, they'll be worried about me." Said Goliath.

"I understand." Said Kyle.

Goliath then began walking away.

"So uh, later tonight?" Kyle said as he was hoping to learn more about the gargoyles.

Goliath turned around and smirked and nodded.


	5. Awakening Part Five

Kyle saw some kind of fire that came from the river.

He looked up from the smoke and saw two gargoyles.

"Goliath?" Kyle asks himself.

* * *

Kyle then waited on top of the rooftops were Goliath just came down.

"Where have you been?, I've been looking all over for you." Said Kyle.

"Why?" Goliath asks in confusion.

"Three Cyberbiotics installations have reported robberies by some kind of creatures, and I saw you and another gargoyle flying away from the plane wreck." Kyle explained.

"What is this all about, Goliath?" Asked Kyle.

"The disks were stolen from Xanatos, we returned them to him." Replied Goliath.

Kyle took something from out of his pocket.

"Remember this?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath then saw the same logo that was on the transmitter.

"I traced that emblem." Said Kyle.

"It's the logo of a robotics firm that owned by, are you ready?, Xanatos Enterprises." Said Kyle as he explained about the logo.

"Are you saying that Xanatos is responsible for the attack in the park?" Goliath asks.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Replied Kyle.

"He probably planted that bug on you himself." Said Kyle.

"But those were the same men who stole the disks from him." Said Goliath.

"Goliath, nothing was stolen, I checked." Said Kyle.

"Those disks were Cyberbiotics' property." Said Kyle.

"He must have staged the theft to trick you into stealing the disks, he used you." Said Kyle.

"He's been using you from the beginning." Said Kyle.

Goliath then widen his eyes in shock.

"Listen, Goliath, we haven't known each other for long, and I know you don't any good reason to trust humans." Said Kyle.

Goliath turned his head.

"But you've got to trust somebody in this world, and I think you'd be better off with me than Xanatos." Said Goliath.

Goliath then looked at the paper with the logo and crushed it with a growl.

"You won't regret it." Said Kyle as he put his hand on Goliath's shoulder.

"And since we'll be friends, I think I should tell you something about myself." Said Kyle.

Goliath then raised his eyebrow.

"I wasn't really a detective, I just said that so I could have a good reason to check out the castle." Said Kyle as he looked away.

"Then what were you doing there?" Asked Goliath in confusion.

"I was just wondering what happened at the castle and so I can the real story." Said Kyle.

"Does this change anything?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath closed his eyes and that made Kyle worry.

Goliath then opened his eyes.

"No, you only wanted to know what really happened and you saved my life." Said Goliath.

Kyle then smiled which Goliath returned.

* * *

Brooklyn then looked at New York.

He then sighed.

"I think I'm gonna like this century." Said Brookyln as Lexington worked on a laptop while Broadway was eating.

"Yeah, we had a little trouble adjusting at first." Said Broadway.

"But I think everything's going to be fine now." Said Broadway.

Soon a laser went through Broadway's Chinese box.

They soon looked down as saw robots that looks like Goliath.

And saw Xanatos, Owen and the female gargoyles with them.

"Attack." Said Xanatos.

The robots then began to fly to the three.

"What are those things?" Asked Broadway.

It then raised it's arm ray.

Lexington then scampered away.

It then fired it's lasers.

The other two then dodged out of the way.

One of the other robots hits Broadway with it's ray.

He soon held onto one of the edges but one of the bricks came loose.

He then fell right on his back.

One of the other robots then targeted Lexington and shoot's it ray at him.

Brooklyn then catched him and carried him off.

The robot then tried aim again but was stopped when Goliath ran into it.

Goliath then rammed it into a wall and it was destroyed.

Goliath then went to Brooklyn and Lexington.

"Give him to me." Ordered Goliath.

Brooklyn then threw Lexington to him and Goliath catched him.

Goliath soon went to Broadway.

He then placed Lexington with him.

Brooklyn then went one of the tower legs and begins climbing up.

Hudson and Bronx came out.

"What's all the noise?" Asked Hudson.

They then looked up and saw one of the robots.

The robot then fired it's ray at Hudson and Bronx.

They managed to doge it and the robot then went to the ledge.

Bronx then jumped and bit the robot's tail.

The robot then landed and tried to shoot Bronx with it's ray.

Hudson then grabbed his sword and jumped down.

He then sliced the robot.

"Never a dull moment, is there boy?" Asked Hudson.

They both ran to help the others.

* * *

Kyle then ran inside the building and made himself invisible so the guards can't see him.

He later went past the guard and went to the top to help his friends.

* * *

The robot keeps shooting at Goliath.

Goliath then grabbed the robot from behind.

He then then made the robot crash with the other and caused and explosion.

Xanatos, Owen and the female gargoyle then dodge the rubble coming down on them.

Goliath then landed one of the castle towers.

Soon Broadway and Lexington woke up.

"What's going on?" Asked Lexington.

"I don't know but it's not over yet." Replied Broadway.

The last robot then tried to blast them.

But they managed to doge it.

Brooklyn came behind Goliath in the tower.

The robot then targeted the others.

"Quickly." Said Goliath.

Both He and Brooklyn pushed a wall onto the robot.

It was then destroyed like the others.

"And they say The Middle Ages were barbaric." Said Hudson.

"We won dudes." Said Brooklyn in excitement.

" 'Dude'?" Asked Goliath as he doesn't know what that word means.

"You haven't won anything, fools." Said the female gargoyle.

The female gargoyle then pointed at Goliath and Brooklyn with a bazooka.

While Xanatos aimed his gun at the others.

She then fired the bazooka at the two.

Brooklyn and Goliath managed to doge it but Brooklyn landed with the others while Goliath landed on the same bridge with the female gargoyle.

"What are you doing?" Asked Goliath in shock.

Hudson then took out his sword as the others were ready for a fight.

"Hold it." Said Xanatos as he pinpointed them with his gun to keep them at bay.

"Let's just let them play out their little drama, shall we?" Asked Xanatos.

"Goliath, you're a fool, but then, you always were, weren't you?" Asked the female gargoyle.

"If you'd only taken the rest of our clan away from the castle that night, the plan was perfect." Said the female gargoyle.

"Plan?" Asked Goliath.

"It would have succeeded." Said the female gargoyle as she didn't hear his question.

"What plan?" Asked Goliath loudly.

"I made a bargain with the captain, I was to get us all out of the castle so that the Vikings could sack it." Said the female.

"What?" Asked Goliath in shock.

"It would have work, then after the humans were gone, we would have had the castle all to ourselves." Said the female.

"But you ruined it." Said the female.

"You had to protect the humans, you made us stay at the castle when we should have been with you." Said the female.

"When the Vikings attacked, the captain said he'd protect us, but I didn't trust him, I stayed alive because I don't trust anyone." Said the female.

"But why did you do it?" Asked Goliath as he cannot get over what she said.

"You can ask me that, after how they treated us?" Asked the female in shock.

"They had to pay, all humanity has to pay for what they did to our kind." Said the female.

The gargoyles looked shocked at what she said.

"There is good and evil in all of us- human and gargoyle alike, you should know that more than anyone." Said Goliath.

"Don't you see?, none of this would have happened if it weren't for you." Said Goliath as he pointed at the female.

"Don't say that!, Goliath this is your last chance, humanity is a poison that must be purged from this planet." Said the female.

"Together you and I can create a new world for our kind." Said the female as she walked towards him.

"You trusted me once, you loved me once, we have found each other again after a thousand years of solitude." Said the female.

Goliath puts his head down.

"Does that mean nothing to you?" Asked the female.

Goliath refuses to look at her.

"Very well then." Said the female.

"If you are not my ally then you are my enemy." Said the female as she pointed her bazooka at him.

She then fired and it hit the wall behind him.

Goliath then fell to the ground with red smoke around him.

"I have a name too, Goliath." Said the female as she emerged from the smoke.

"The humans gave it to me long ago." Said the female as she pointed at herself.

"You should know it before you die." Said the female as she pointed the bazooka at Goliath.

"I am Demona." Said Demona as she held the bazooka near Goliath's chest.

"Goodbye Goliath." Said Demona.

Kyle then appeared at the top and took of his invisibility and tackled Demona.

Demona accidently fired the bazooka at the top of one of the castle towers.

Xanatos got knocked out by one of the rocks.

The top of the tower then collided with the ledge that Demona and Kyle stood on and crumbled.

They soon fell off the ledge.

Goliath then went down off the ledge to grab one of them.

He later grabbed Kyle's hand and pulled up to safety.

Unfortunately Demona continued falling with rocks around her.

Goliath couldn't see Demona anywhere.

He then released a roar.

Xanatos then began to woke up.

"She wanted me to destroy humanity." Said Goliath as he grabbed Xanatos.

Goliath then held him off the ledge.

"I think I'll start with you." Said Goliath.

Xanatos then glared.

"Go ahead, without me you'd still be gathering moss." Said Xanatos showing no fear.

Goliath growled.

"No Goliath, don't do this." Said Kyle as he went up to him.

"Give me one good reason not to drop him." Said Goliath in anger.

"Because if you do you're the same as Demona." Said Kyle as he overheard her name before he tackled her.

"He's right, lad." Said Hudson as he went up.

"Is that what you want?" Asked Hudson.

Goliath then looked at Xanatos.

"No." Replied Goliath.

He then threw Xanatos near the stairway.

Kyle and Hudson them smiled at Goliath.

Goliath then returned to smile.

Police cars then appeared and Xanatos was arrested.

The police then drove off.

Goliath was then looking at the sky.

"You did the right thing, Lad." Said Hudson.

"Do you think she survived?" Asked Goliath as he looks at the two.

"If she did, we'll know soon enough, I imagine." Replied Hudson as he shook his head.

The gargoyles were starting to stand on the ledges.

Goliath then looked at Kyle.

"It's nice to know I have at least one human friend in this new world." Said Goliath.

"Well let's hope you have more, lots more." Said Kyle with a smile.

"But whether you do or not Goliath, I'll always be your friend Goliath, and the other gargoyles too." Said Kyle.

"Same time tomorrow night?" Asked Kyle as he couldn't wait to show Goliath more of New York.

"I wouldn't miss it." Replied Goliath.

"Good, maybe we'll catch a Giants game." Said Kyle.

Goliath then looks at him in shock.

" 'Giants;?" Asked Goliath.

He then turned to stone as did the other gargoyles.

"I wonder if this city's ready for you guys." Said Kyle.

Kyle then looked at the city.

Owen then came up to him.

Kyle then looks at him.

"What do you want?" Asked Kyle.

"It would seems you have nowhere to go, Kyle is it?" Asked Owen.

"Yes?" Replied/Asked Kyle with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, according to Mr Xanatos, that he will allow you to stay here, until he is out of jail or until your gargoyle friends leave." Said Owen as he walked away.

Kyle then widen his eyes in shock.


	6. The Thrill of the Hunt

**A/N: There will be more characters sides, like the villains.**

It was just beginning to sunset when Kyle with a bag on his back arrived inside the elevator along with Owen.

They walked out of it towards the gargoyles.

"I gotta tell you, Mr Burnett, I'm still surprised I'm allowed to stay here, seeing as how I busted your boss." Said Kyle.

"Mr Xanatos is not the sort to harbour a grudge, Mr Kyle." Said Owen as he did not know Kyle's last name.

They soon stepped outside

"And he wouldn't dream of denying you the opportunity of seeing your friend." Said Owen.

They soon went to stone statues of the gargoyles.

It was soon starting to get dark.

Soon the statues were cracking and the gargoyles were freed as they roared.

"If you'll excuse me." Said Owen as he walked away.

The gargoyles then got off the ledge and joined Kyle.

"Kyle, what a pleasant sight to greet us as we awaken." Said Goliath.

"Well it was a slow day at school and I was in the neighbourhood." Said Kyle.

"Good to see you again, lad." Said Hudson as he walked off.

Brooklyn and the others went past him.

"Catch you later." Said Brooklyn.

They soon jumped off the ledge and glided off.

Kyle let off a scoff.

"They're in a hurry." Said Kyle.

"They are fascinated by the things they see on the television." Said Goliath with a smile.

"Every night, they rush to turn it on." Said Goliath.

"But welcome to our home." Said Goliath.

"Especially now that Xanatos has been defeated and this castle is truly ours once more." Said Goliath.

Kyle then dropped his smile.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Said Kyle as he looked down.

He then looked up again.

"You know that Xanatos was only convicted of receiving stolen property." Said Kyle.

Goliath then raised his eyebrow.

"Convicted?" Asked Goliath.

"He was accused of that specific crime and that's what he was sent to prison for but he only got a six month sentence and we were lucky it wasn't suspended." Said Kyle as he explained.

"His lawyers will probably get that time cut down." Said Kyle as he walked away.

"The point is that it's not safe here for us." Said Kyle.

"What are you saying?" Asked Goliath as he did not like were this was going.

"I'm saying we''ll have to find a new place to stay." Said Kyle.

"A new home, Goliath." Said Kyle.

"No, this castle_ is_ our home." Said Goliath in anger.

Kyle shook his head,

"Sorry, but it's not Xanatos bought it, lock stock and gargoyle." Said Kyle.

"Don't you understand?, every minute we stay here, we're in danger." Said Kyle.

"You worry too much, Kyle, Xanatos was defeated, we are safe here." Said Goliath as he walked away.

"I think your head stays rock hard even at night." Said Kyle in anger.

* * *

At the Pack Media headquarters the Pack were training.

"This is getting old." Said the man known as Wolf.

"Quit complaining." Said the woman known as Fox as he began kicking the punching bag.

"You never had it this good." Said Fox as she looks at Wolf lifting a bench press.

The woman known as Hyena then slashed one the cardboards.

Her brother Jackal did the same thing.

Another man called Dingo then threw a rope at a mannequin and pulled it down.

Fox continued punching and kicking the punching bag.

Someone then came up from behind her.

She then turned around to attack.

The ninja then stood up and took off his mask.

He then walked away.

"Later Harvey, work on those backflips, hear me?" Asked Fox.

The other members then went around her.

"When we took this job, we were promised fame, money and action." Said Wolf.

_I have a different reason for joining this crew. _Though Dingo.

"I'm not complaining about the first two, but I could use some more of the third." Said Wolf as he took a couple of weights of the shelf.

"Sounds like the Wolf-man is getting bored." Said Jackal to his sister.

Hyena then laughed actually like a hyena.

"Maybe a new hair cut would help." Said Hyena as she snipped her fingers.

"I don't need any suggestions from you two clowns." Said Wolf.

Dingo then went up to Fox while polishing a gun.

"Yeah, Wolf's right Fox, this is a cushy gig, but we're all getting soft." Said Dingo as he put the gun away.

He then punched himself in the stomach.

"Flabby as I am now, I probably wouldn't last a week in a Central American War." Said Dingo.

Wolf then continued lifting the weights.

"Birds gotta fly, fish gotta swim, wolves gotta hunt." Said Wolf as he threw away the weights into the wall.

He then smirked.

Fox then walked away.

"Well, since you're all itching for action, let me show you what came in today's mail." Said Fox as she sat on a bench with an envelop.

She later held it up.

"With no return address and no explanation." Said Fox as she took out the photos from envelop.

The rest of the members then looked at them.

"Stone me." Dingo says in astonishment.

"Interesting." Said Jackal.

They were photos of Goliath fighting the steel clan.

Hyena then took one of the photos.

"You know I remember reading something like this in the Daily Tattler, people saying they've seen gargoyles coming to life." Said Hyena as she cackled.

"Right, and alligators live in the sewers." Said Jackal sarcastically.

Wolf then looked at Fox.

"What's the point of it?" Asked Wolf.

"Hey!, you said you were looking for action." Said Hyena.

Fox then help up one of the photos.

"Imagine hunting something like this." Said Fox.

"We'll figure it all out later, right now we have a personal appearance to make." Said Fox.

* * *

After The Pack show ended the gargoyles came back except Lexington.

It was almost dawn and his isn't back.

"Does he was cut this close?" Asked Kyle.

Hudson then nodded.

"There you are." Said Broadway.

They looked up and saw Lexington coming down.

Goliath then crossed his arms.

"Where were you?" Asked Goliath.

"I made us some new allies." Replied Lexington.

Brooklyn then went closer.

"You don't mean The Pack?" Asked Brooklyn.

Lexington then stood up.

"I sure do, they're just like us, they defended the innocent." Said Lexington.

"And they do it on Television." Said Lexington.

"You let them see you?" Asked Goliath.

Lexington dropped his smile.

"Well yes I uh did, and why not you made friends with Kyle." Said Lexington in anger.

"Please leave me out of this." Said Kyle as he backed away.

"That was different." Said Goliath.

Hudson then looked over.

"This argument will have to wait for nightfall lads." Said Hudson as he pointed at the sun.

Goliath looked at the sun and then at Lexington and pointed at him.

"This isn't over." Said Goliath.

They then turned to stone.

"This is going to be one interesting argument." Said Kyle as he picked up a bag and went off the school.

* * *

Hours have passed and Goliath and Lexington continued their argument.

"You bet it isn't, why is Kyle different?" Asked Lexington.

"These guys are defenders of the Realm." Said Lexington.

"He may be right Goliath, I've seen them on the picture box." Said Hudson.

"They are constantly attacked by these 'Evil Ninjas'." Said Hudson.

"Maybe they could use our help." Said Broadway.

"Look, it's not like I revealed all our secrets, I'm not stupid." Said Lexington.

"They don't know we turn to stone during the day, and they don't even know where we live." Said Lexington as Goliath crossed his arms.

"Look will you please meet them before you judge them?" Asked Lexington as he was desperate.

"I think if anyone would understand us, they would." Said Brooklyn.

"We can't hide from the whole world up here." Said Lexington.

"There are kindred spirits out there for us, but we've got to look for them and we've got to give them a chance." Said Lexington.

"Or else, we'll always be alone." Said Lexington sadly.

Goliath then sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"All right, take me to meet them." Said Goliath.

The three young gargoyles then looked excited.

"If it's safe, we'll arrange introductions for the rest of you." Said Goliath.

Goliath and Lexington then took off to meet the Pack.

Kyle then came up.

"What'd I miss?" Asked Kyle.

* * *

They waited for sunrise waiting for Goliath and Lexington to return.

Soon Goliath and Lexington came back but not happy.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kyle in concern.

"No, the Pack lied to us, tried to hunt us for sport." Said Lexington in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Kyle in sadness.

"But Lex there is something that everyone needs to learn." Said Kyle.

"What's that?" Asked Lexington.

"Be careful who you trust." Replied Kyle.

Lex then smiled as did Goliath.

Brooklyn and Broadway came down for a landing.

"We just watched the news." Said Broadway.

"The Pack's been arrested." Said Brooklyn.

"They have photographs of Fox holding a woman hostage." Said Brooklyn.

Hudson then walked over.

"I thought they were the good guys." Said Hudson.

"You can't always believe what you see on TV." Said Kyle.

"Now lad, is good advice." Said Hudson.

The gargoyles then took their place in the ledges and position themselves.

The sun then came out and the gargoyles turned to stone.

* * *

Meanwhile Owen was in prison visiting Xanatos.

"Everything was done as you stipulated, sir." Said Owen as he was sitting on a chair with a table far away from Xanatos.

"The cable TV was adjusted so that the only program the gargoyles could see was the Pack's." Said Owen.

"The Pack received the mysterious envelope of photographs and reacted just as you predicted." Said Owen.

"A pity nothing else happened according to plan." Said Owen.

Xanatos then looked at Owen.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Owen, thought they didn't know it was me, I created the Pack to be far more than just a TV show, I had to see how good they were, and having underestimated Goliath once before, I need to know what he was capable of as well." Said Xanatos as he explained.

"All in all, I'd say the test was most, informative." Said Xanatos as he smirked.


	7. Temptation

Kyle was inside with the gargoyles while reading a book with Goliath reading as well and Hudson watching TV with Bronx with him.

Broadway and Lexington walked inside.

Goliath then looked up.

"Where's Brooklyn?" Asked Goliath.

"He's out joyriding." Said Broadway as he motioned his hands like a mother cycle.

" 'Joyriding'." Said Goliath as he tested the word and went back to his book.

* * *

Demona who was alive is showing Brooklyn how deep humanity can sink.

They were then at a crime scene.

"They hold each other's lives completely without worth." Said Demona.

"Do you think they would accept us with open arms?" Asked Demona.

Brooklyn sighed and shook his head.

"No." Said Brooklyn.

"And this Is not the worst of it." Said Demona.

"We must make Goliath see the truth." Said Demona as she grabbed Brooklyn's beak.

"Humanity will never trust or accept us." Said Demona.

"But not all humans are like that, Kyle is our friend." Brooklyn argued.

"Perhaps the boy is the exception that proves the rule." Said Demona.

She then stood up.

"But can he keep you safe from the rest of Humanity?" Demona asks as she waved her claw at the crime scene.

"Only we can protect each other, Brooklyn." Said Demona.

"We must be united and strong, and willing to deal with the humans as they would deal with us." Said Demona as her eyes glowed red.

"Goliath thinks we can hide in their midst like mice, and hope for their understanding, this is not possible." Said Demona.

"Remember what happened to Goliath and Lexington?, they were hunted like animals because Lexington trusted the Pack." Said Demona.

Brooklyn then looked shocked.

"How did you know?" Asked Brooklyn.

"If you think I'm wrong then show yourself to them." Said Demona as she dodged the question.

Brooklyn then looked down and did not move.

He then looked at Demona

"Very wise, my young friend." Said Demona as she smirked.

"They would shoot you down like a dog." Said Demona.

Brooklyn then looked at his hands and stand up.

"Let's say you're right, what can we do?" Asked Brooklyn.

"Goliath still believes humanity will accept us, eventually." Said Brooklyn.

"Goliath must be made to see the truth for the good of us all." Said Demona.

"There is a way, Brooklyn, The _Grimorum Arcanorum_." Said Demona.

"Bring it to me, there is a spell of truth in it's pages." Said Demona.

"With it, I can open Goliath's eyes, once Goliath understands, the rest will follow him." Demona explains her plan.

Brooklyn looks away as the ambulances drive away while Demona smirks.

* * *

Everyone then looks to see Brooklyn is back.

"How was your joyride?" Asked Goliath.

Brooklyn then went down.

"Uh, illuminating." Brooklyn replies as he walks away.

"Goliath, I'm glad I caught again before Dawn." Said Kyle as he went up the stairs.

"Yes Kyle, is something wrong?" Asked Goliath.

"There will be, Xanatos' sentence is almost up, he'll be out of jail in a month." Said Kyle.

"So you've said before, why does this concern you?" Asked Goliath again.

"It concerns us all, we'll have to find another place to live." Said Kyle.

"And I think I've found the perfect place." Said Kyle.

"There's no need for that, Xanatos has been beaten, the castle is ours now." Said Goliath.

"How do we know that?, what if he tries to reclaim it?" Asked Brooklyn as he sided with Kyle.

Goliath then walked over to Brooklyn.

"We will deal with that if and when it happens, but we are not leaving our home." Replied Goliath.

"But Goliath-" Said Brooklyn.

They then turned to stone as Brooklyn started to argue.

Kyle then notices the sun.

"That's one way to end an argument." Said Kyle to himself.

* * *

Hours later came and nightfall came as well.

The gargoyles were then free of their statues and roared.

Lex later asked Brooklyn if he was coming for breakfast.

"Maybe later." Said Brooklyn.

Broadway and Lexington then glided away.

Brooklyn then sneaked into the hallway and saw a bookcase where The _Grimorum Arcanorum_ is.

He soon destroys the code and opened the case and took the book out.

He then snuck away.

Unknown to him Kyle was watching.

* * *

Kyle then hid where Goliath was and was waiting for Brooklyn to return.

Brooklyn then did and went down to edge right next to Goliath.

"Goliath, I've found a fascinating place." Said Brooklyn.

"How so?" Asked Goliath in interest.

"It's like the world we came from." Replied Brooklyn.

"It's the called the Cloisters, would you like to see it?" Asked Brooklyn.

Goliath then smiled.

They then glided away.

Kyle then ran towards the Cloisters, luckily he knew a shortcut.

Brooklyn and Goliath then landed near the middle of the cloisters.

Goliath then looked around.

"It's beautiful, I wish we'd brought the others." Said Goliath.

"It's good you didn't, because we wanted you here alone." Said Demona.

Brooklyn then went over to her.

Goliath then looked shocked.

"So you did survive." Said Goliath.

"I always survive." Said Demona.

"The _Grimorum?, _Brooklyn what is happening here?" Asked Goliath.

"Just listen to her Goliath, please." Begged Brooklyn.

"She has something very important to say to you." Said Brooklyn.

"He's right Goliath, listen and obey." Said Demona.

Demona then raised her hand while she looked at the _Grimorum_.

"_Sine Dubio Instantatum." _Demona said in Latin as her hand and arm glowed green.

Brooklyn then looked shocked at what the spell incantation was.

Goliath then tried to run towards her.

Demona then fire a green somewhat fireball at him and hit Goliath.

"Goliath?" Asked Brooklyn.

Demona then closed the book.

Goliath's eyes were green like they were blank.

"What happened?, I thought the spell was supposed to open his eyes." Said Brooklyn as he looked at Demona.

"It will, watch." Said Demona.

She then looked at Goliath.

"Humans are our enemies." Said Demona.

"Humans are our enemies." Said Goliath as he said the exact same thing as Demona.

Brooklyn then looked shocked again.

"No, this wasn't the plan." Said Brooklyn.

"I wanted to free his mind, not enslave it." Said Brooklyn.

"You wanted him to know the truth." Said Demona.

"Now what we tell him will be the only truth he knows." Said Demona.

Suddenly the Book was grabbed and saw Kyle behind the pillars.

"Kyle!" Yelled Brooklyn in excitement as he ran over to him.

"Looks like you started the party without me." Said Kyle as he looked at the books pages.

"Give me that book you whelp." Said Demona in anger as she ran towards them.

Brooklyn then tackled her.

Kyle then continued looking over the pages hoping to find a counter spell.

Demona then threw Brooklyn over her and went over to Kyle.

Kyle then looked scared and found the first spell he found.

He then pointed her and looked at the book.

"_Fulminous Venite!" _Kyle yelled in Latin.

Suddenly a powerful green lighting came from Kyle's finger and blasted Demona to a wall.

Brooklyn looked as shocked as Kyle.

Kyle then looked at his finger.

"I didn't know I could do that." Said Kyle in shock.

Kyle the saw Demona above him and tackled him and grabbed his throat.

She then took the book from him and clenched her claws harder.

"You pathetic piece of trash, do you really think you of all people can stop me?!" Asked/Yelled Demona she then threw Kyle to Brooklyn.

She then looks at Goliath.

"Goliath, destroy them." Said Demona.

Goliath did not move.

"I hold the book, you must obey me." Said Demona.

"You may the hold the book Demona, but I hold the spell." Said Kyle as he waved his hand showing the page of the spell.

Demona then looked over the book and saw the spell was ripped out.

"I thought take this out to be on the safe side." Said Kyle.

"Goliath, take her." Said Kyle.

Goliath then began to move and tried to grab Demona.

But she dodged and punched him in the pack.

Demona began to run with Goliath after him.

"Wait here." Said Brooklyn to Kyle.

Kyle nodded.

Brooklyn then went after Goliath and Demona.

They then glided from the air.

Demona then looked back and saw Goliath still on her tail.

"Even when mind controlled you're a force to be reckoned with." Said Demona to herself.

She then tore a few a pages off the book and went near a lake.

She then held to book for Brooklyn to see.

"You've won, this time." Said Demona.

She then threw the book to the lake.

"No!" Yelled Brooklyn as he dived after it.

Demona then glided away.

Brooklyn then catches the book before it hit the water.

He then saw Demona gliding away while howling.

He then looks at Goliath.

"Come on, let's get Kyle and go home." Said Brooklyn.

* * *

Brooklyn explained what happened and they are trying to figure out.

Kyle then got an idea.

"Brooklyn, pass the spell to me." Said Kyle as he held out his hand.

Brooklyn then gave Kyle the spell.

Kyle then went over to Goliath.

"Okay, Goliath, I'm holding the spell and the means you have to do what I say." Said Kyle.

"Goliath, I order you to act for the rest of your life exactly as you would if you were not under a spell." Ordered Kyle.

Goliath then began to shook his head and his eyes returned to normal.

Goliath then looked around then at Kyle.

"Very clever Kyle, good work." Said Goliath with a smile.

The others then cheered.

"I knew Demona was about you at least, any species that has you for a member can't be all bad." Said Brooklyn.

"Thanks, I think." Said Kyle.

"Goliath, I'm sorry." Said Brooklyn as he went overt to Goliath.

"You apologized once already Brooklyn, I could hear, even though I could not act." Said Goliath.

"What Demona said sounded true at the time." Said Brooklyn.

"Of course it did, it's a half- truth that she has thoroughly embraced." Said Goliath.

He then shook his head.

"But it's not the whole truth." Said Goliath.

"Come, the sun is rising, and I for one could use some rest." Said Goliath.

Brooklyn then hand over the book to Kyle.

He and the over then went to ledge to get ready.

"Hey, what happened to the motorcycle?" Asked Lexington.

Brooklyn then looked afraid.

"Uh, it blew up." Said Brooklyn.

"Oh, what!" Yelled Lexington.

He then turned to stone with his face the way it looks.

Kyle laughed a bit.

He then looks at the sun.

"Now to return this back where it belongs." Said Kyle as he walked downstairs.

He then looked over the spell.

"And to make sure no one ever uses this spell again." Said Kyle.

Just as he put the book back in the case and walked away, the gold symbols on the book started glowing orange.

Kyle's eyes did so as well.


	8. Deadly Force

The gargoyles began waking up from their stone sleep.

They then saw Kyle leaving.

"See you guys." Said Kyle as he went down the stairs.

"Where is he going?" Asked Goliath.

"Oh he's going to see Showdown with his friend." Replied Lexington.

"Showdown?" Asked Goliath again.

"Yeah, it's a new western, great movie, we all saw it the other day." Replied Brooklyn.

"You know, cowboys, horses, guns." Said Lexington as he closed his eye and pointed his finger like a gun.

Goliath slightly smirked.

"Well it is nice he can do this with his friend." Said Goliath as he shook his head.

"Movies, television, video games, these days it's hard to tell what's real and what's not." Said Hudson as he shook his head.

Everyone soon went inside the castle.

* * *

Kyle and his friend Virgil Maza then entered the movie theatre.

"Man it's so nice to hang with you again, Kyle." Said Virgil.

"You know considering these 'secret friends' of yours." Said Virgil.

The movie then began to start.

"Just in time." Said Kyle.

* * *

Inside a hotel or sorts was man named Dracon with men around him like bodyguards.

"Dracon!" Yelled a woman.

Dracon then looked down and saw Elisa Maza.

His men were about to draw their guns but Dracon stopped them.

He then walked down to her.

"Something on your mind, honey?" Asked Dracon.

"I have a few questions for you concerning that arms shipment hijacking." Replied Elisa.

"Hijacking?, sorry detective, you got the wrong guy." Said Dracon as he looked shocked.

The men behind him began laughing.

"I'm just a businessman." Said Dracon.

"I assume you've got an alibi, then." Said Elisa.

"I was with these guys." Said Dracon as he pointed to the men behind him.

"We were out doing the town." Said Dracon.

He and the others then went past Elisa and continued walking.

"Sooner or later, you're gonna slip up, Tony, and when you do, I'll be there." Elisa threatened as she went down the stairs.

Dracon then looked at her.

"Hey I told you, I'm not the guy." Said Dracon.

"And if I was the guy, you couldn't do anything about it." Said Dracon.

"In fact, if I were tell one of my associates here to go sell of some 'merchandise' to raise some operating capital, you couldn't do anything about that, either." Said Dracon.

He then pointed at Elisa.

"Face it, sugar, you got nothing." Said Dracon.

They then walked away with Elisa glaring at them.

An African American named Glasses then went next to him.

"Do you want us to shoot her in her apartment boss." Said Glasses.

Dracon then shook his head.

"No, track down her nephew, Virgil Maza, and make sure she gets the message." Said Dracon as he smirked.

Glasses then nodded.

* * *

Kyle and Virgil then exited out of the movie theatre.

"Best movie ever." Said Kyle.

"Yeah no argument there." Said Virgil.

They then continued their conversation while not knowing that someone was following him.

The person held up a gun and pointed it between the two.

He then shoot and Virgil looked where the sound was.

The person who shot then ran away into his car and drive away.

Virgil then shook his head.

"Guess it was lucky no one got hurt, right Kyle." Said Virgil as he closed his eyes and smirked.

When he heard no reply he opened his eyes and saw Kyle missing.

"Kyle?" Asked Virgil.

He then looked down and gasped at what he saw.

Kyle was laying down at the ground with his eyes closed in a sea of his blood.

Virgil then saw a payphone and dialled.

"Hello 911?" Asked the operator.

"Yes I need an ambulance and a gurney and hurry, I'm near the Argosy Cinema." Said Virgil.

He then hang up and went back to Kyle.

No more then five minutes an ambulance then came by and two people came out from the back.

They then put Kyle in a gurney and put him inside the ambulance.

Virgil then followed.

The ambulance then drove off to the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile the gargoyles were looking to see where Kyle was.

"This is not like Kyle to be gone for so long." Said Goliath.

Owen then came up.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." Said Owen.

The sun was beginning to come up.

"What is it?, speak quickly." Said Goliath.

"Your friend Kyle has been shot, they're not sure if he'll live." Said Owen quickly.

Goliath then looked shocked as he turned to stone.

* * *

Virgil waited in the hallway while Kyle was getting treated by the doctor.

* * *

Nightfall then came and the gargoyles became flesh.

They then stormed into Owen's office.

"How did it happen?" Asked Goliath in anger.

"We're not quite sure yet, but a policewoman named Elisa Maza tried to confront a man named Dracon when he stole the guns from Mr Xanatos and it seem he shot Kyle to make sure Ms Maza learned her lesson." Replied Owen.

"Where is he?" Asked Hudson.

"Manhattan General." Replied Owen.

He then began to pack up.

"Pardon me." Said Owen.

He then began to leave.

Goliath then went after but Lexington and Brooklyn then held him back.

Goliath then calmed down.

"Come, we must check on Kyle." Said Goliath.

The gargoyles then landed near a window and saw Kyle in a hospital bed.

They then heard someone coming in and ducked.

Elisa and Virgil then entered the room.

"Don't sugarcoat it Doctor Sato, how is he?" Asked Elisa.

"I wish I could tell you he'll be ok, but the internal damage is extensive." Said Sato.

"The bullet hit high in his chest, ricocheted off the collarbone, nicked the heart muscle and pass through right lung." Explained Sato.

He then moved his glasses.

"I removed it from the base of his spine." Said Sato.

"The good news is he survived ten hours of surgery, the next twelve hours are crucial." Said Sato.

"Should we have the rest of our family here?" Asked Virgil.

Elisa then shushed him.

"Don't talk like that, Virgil." Elisa said to her nephew.

Sato then left.

"Why would anyone do this Kyle?" Asked Virgil with his eyes closed.

"I'll bet it was Dracon." Said Elis angrily.

Virgil looked confused at his aunt's statement.

"I went to confront him about the stole arm shipment, and it seems he didn't like that." Said Elisa.

"Well whoever it was be assured, that no one shoot one of our friends and gets away with it, no one." Said Elisa as she clenched her fist.

Elisa then looked at Kyle.

"I think we should let him sleep." Said Elisa.

They then walked over to hallway.

The gargoyles then went through the window.

"Keep fighting Kyle, don't give up, come back to us." Said Goliath.

"Rest assured I will find the man that did this to you, and I will make him pay." Said Goliath as his eyes glowed white.

They soon left at he balcony.

"The rest of you stay here and look after Kyle, I will find this man myself." Said Goliath.

The other gargoyles nodded and stayed put.

A while later they heard a strange sound.

Soon the doctors were Kyle's bed.

"Flatline, no pulse." Said a nurse.

Sato then looked at another doctor.

"Epinephrine." Said Sato.

He was then handed a giant needle and placed in Kyle's arm.

"Still flat." Said the nurse.

"Get the paddles 400 watt-seconds, clear!" Yelled Sato as the paddles were placed on Kyle's chest.

Soon the beeping came back.

"Got him, normal sinus rhythm." Said the nurse.

Sato then sighed and wipes his forehead.

"Bring the Mazas back in." Said Sato.

* * *

Hours later Goliath came back.

"How did it go?" Asked Lexington.

"I managed to find this Dracon and made him pay, I also found this shipment of guns that belonged to Xanatos, no doubt wanted it to use on us so I destroyed them and made sure Dracon was connected to them." Said Goliath with a smirk.

"How is Kyle?" Asked Goliath as he looked at the window.

"There were a few tough problems but he survived." Said Brooklyn.

Goliath then looked at the window at the room Virgil and Elisa were.

Kyle was starting to wake up.

"Hey Kyle, how do you feel?" Asked Elisa.

"Lousy, what happened?" Asked Kyle.

"Dracon or someone shot you at the Argosy Cinema but he was arrested this morning." Said Elisa as she smirked.

"But he was babbling about monsters attacking him and his men." Said Elisa.

The nurse came in and checked his IV Bag.

"You'll have to leave now, he's past the crisis point but he needs his rest." Said the nurse.

They then left along with the nurse.

The gargoyles then came in through the window.

Kyle then saw them.

"Hey guys." Said Kyle weakly.

The gargoyles then looked at him sadly.

"We should have been with you at that cinema, you wouldn't have been shot." Said Broadway.

"But you can't protect people all the time like how I can't guard you all during the day." Said Kyle.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Said Kyle.

"Come, he needs his rest." Said Goliath.

"Goliath." Said Kyle.

"Shhh, sleep now, you're safe." Said Goliath as he patted Kyle's head.

Kyle then began to sleep as the gargoyles went outside with window with the balcony and turned to stone.


	9. Enter Macbeth

A few days have past ever since Kyle was shot.

Since then most things have been normal per say.

Kyle keeps trying to convince Goliath to leave the castle but as often he refused.

* * *

Meanwhile in prison Xanatos was looking at the calendar and marked the day he would be free.

Which was in a few days!

The next morning he was eating prison food.

"Just like mom used to make, if mom was a prison cook." Said Xanatos to himself.

He then went to Owen In another room to discus what to do when released.

"All in all, I would say my stay has been a learning experience." Said Xanatos.

"One more week and you're free." Said Owen.

"You've never said what you want done about the gargoyles and the boy." Said Owen.

"It would be easy enough to destroy them during the day." Said Owen.

"Hmm, I suppose but it seems such a waste." Said Xanatos as he tapped his fingers together.

"Still, I, I can't have them underfoot when I get home." Said Xanatos.

A man with security clothes then entered the room.

"I believe I have ten minutes left." Said Owen as he looked at his watch.

"Take all the time you want, I'm here with a proposition from Mr. Xanatos." Said the man.

"I'm listing." Said Xanatos.

"I understand you have a small infestation." Said the man as he down to a chair with the back of it in his front.

Xanatos shook his head.

"I don't recall phoning pest control." Said Xanatos.

"I'm familiar with the nature of these uh pests." Said the man.

The man then tipped his hat.

"And for a price I'll take them off your hands." Said the man.

"I see, and how would go about this, Mr?" Asked Xanatos as he wanted to know the man's name.

"They call me, Macbeth." Replied Macbeth as he smirked.

* * *

Later the sun was setting which means the gargoyles will awake soon.

Macbeth then came up to the statues and heard a noise.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked Kyle in his crutches.

"I would hate to spoil the surprise by telling you, my boy." Said Macbeth as he bowed.

"I hate surprises, now who are you?" Asked Kyle as he showed him his fake badge.

"I'm called Macbeth." Replied Macbeth.

Unknown to them Owen was watching them.

Kyle then hid the fake badge.

"Let's step inside and discuss this." Said Kyle as he noticed the sun was going down.

"You protect no secrets, boy." Said Macbeth.

He then looks at the statues.

"I know all about these creatures." Said Macbeth.

The sun then went down and the gargoyles woke up from their stone sleep.

Macbeth smirked.

They all noticed Macbeth.

"Kyle, who is your friend?" Asked Lexington.

"Are you ok Kyle, is this guy bothering you?" Asked Broadway.

Bronx then sniffed and then growled at him.

"I'm here to offer an invitation, leave this drafty old castle and be guests at my home." Said Macbeth.

"I'm afraid we must refuse." Said Goliath.

"And I'm afraid I must insist." Said Macbeth.

"I'd not stoop so low as to attack you while you slept, bit know." Said Macbeth.

"I don't like your attitude, I think you'd better leave." Said Broadway as he walked over to him.

Macbeth then grabbed Broadway's hand and threw him to Hudson.

They fell off the ledge of the castle and landed on the ground.

Macbeth then opened his coat and pulled a bunch of balls.

Soon gas came out them as they hit the ground.

Soon the gargoyles and Kyle began to cough.

Macbeth put on goggles to see through it.

He saw Bronx coming up behind him.

He missed Macbeth and landed on Lexington.

Macbeth then fired a gun and within was ball that released a net.

It landed on Lexington and Bronx and shocked them.

Goliath then tried to tackle Macbeth but he dodged.

He then dropped kicked Brooklyn and they landed on the ground.

He then released another net and shocked Brooklyn.

Goliath then jumped down after him but Macbeth fired his gun and it hit the wall next to Goliath.

Owen was watching the battle and began leaving.

Macbeth then kicked Goliath in the back.

Goliath then hit a fuse box and it caught on fire.

Owen then came up.

"Mr Macbeth, Mr Xanatos hired to fumigate his castle, not destroy it." Said Owen.

Macbeth took off his goggles and nodded.

"Quite right, we'll continue this elsewhere." Said Macbeth.

Owen nodded and went away.

Macbeth took out a control from his coat and pushed a few buttons.

Soon a cable grabbed Brooklyn's net and dragged him up.

Goliath was regaining conscious.

Macbeth then ran up the stairs.

Macbeth then stood on Lexington's net and it dragged him up.

He then went into his hovercraft and flew away.

Goliath then tried to bust his window screen.

But Macbeth had the ship electrocuted.

Goliath then fell as Kyle went down the stairs.

Macbeth then flew away with Lexington, Bronx and Brooklyn.

* * *

Kyle and Goliath had another argument.

"I don't want to hear anymore." Said Goliath.

"You're not safe here." Said Kyle.

"No, you don't understand." Said Goliath.

"We've lost our clan, our world, our time." Said Goliath.

Goliath then waved his hand.

"This castle is all we have left, we will not abandon it." Said Goliath.

"What, you need a castle to fall on you, read my lips, you're not safe here." Said Kyle.

Goliath then walked away.

"What if the next freak job Xanatos hires show up with a sledgehammer at high noon?, I can't protect you during the day." Said Kyle.

"I'm going to find them, and you two are going to stay here and protect our home." Said Goliath to Broadway and Hudson.

Goliath then going up the wall.

Kyle then shook his head.

"Why won't he listen to me?, it's obvious you can't stay here." Said Kyle.

"I think Kyle's right." Said Broadway.

Goliath then glided away.

"What you say makes sense lad, but Goliath is our leader, I cannot go against his wishes." Said Hudson.

"Your loyalty is admirable, but he told you 'protect our home'." Said Kyle.

"Aye that he did." Said Hudson.

"Hudson, you and I both know this isn't your home anymore." Said Kyle as Broadway put his hand on Hudson's shoulder.

* * *

Later they were walking down the hallway.

"Goliath isn't going to like this." Said Hudson.

"He doesn't have to like it." Said Kyle.

"He just has to realize he has no choice." Said Kyle.

"Kyle's right, we're sitting dorks up here." Said Broadway.

Kyle then laughed a bit.

"Ducks, Broadway, sitting ducks." Said Kyle.

"Come, we can't leave the _Grimorum _in Xanatos' hands." Said Hudson.

Hudson then opened the door where seating area was.

They soon saw the case that held the book and went for it.

Owen then stopped them.

"I'm afraid I can't allow this, this book is the property of Mr. Xanatos." Said Owen.

Hudson rubbed his chin.

"And who's going to stop us, you?" Asked Hudson as he threw away Owen's arm.

Owen then put his glasses away.

"Indeed." Said Owen.

He then grabbed Hudson's arm and kicked his leg.

Hudson then fell on his back.

Owen then pulled a gun out from his jacket and pointed it at Broadway.

"You're trespassing." Said Owen.

Kyle then used his crutch the knock the gun out of Owen's hand.

Broadway then grabbed Owen and threw him away.

He then grabbed Owen's gun and smashed it.

Hudson then stood up and opened the glass case and threw it away.

He then grabbed the book.

Broadway then gave Kyle his other crutch.

Owen then began to stand up.

"We'll be going now." Said Hudson.

They then began to leave.

Owen then straightened himself and put his glasses back on.

He then glared at the others.

* * *

Goliath then rescued Lexington, Brooklyn and Bronx from Macbeth and were heading back to the castle.

"Goliath!" Yelled Broadway.

Goliath then turned around and saw the others in a building next to it.

He and the others went down to the building.

"What are you doing here?, why aren't you guarding our home?" Asked Goliath.

"You don't live there anymore." Replied Kyle.

"WHAT?!" Asked/Yelled Goliath in anger.

"I-I found you a new home." Said Kyle as he was a little scared.

"How dare you!, I told you that castle is our home!" Yelled Goliath.

Broadway then stepped in front of Goliath from taking it out on Kyle.

"No Goliath, he's right, it's suicide to stay there!" Yelled Broadway.

"Lad, their right you know, it's just a place of stone and wood." Said Hudson.

Goliath then looked away.

"Home is more then that Goliath, home is the seven of us, whever we can together and safe." Said Hudson.

The others then gated around him.

"That's our home." Said Hudson.

Goliath then roared.

Everyone then got scared.

Goliath then turned around to see the castle.

"Come Goliath, let's be going now." Said Hudson.

Goliath then turned his head around.

"Give me one minuet." Said Goliath.

He then went to the castle.

He then came back a minuet later.

"Let's be going." Said Goliath.

The other then glided away.

They then landed on a clocktower on top of a police station.

They were later inside.

Lexington then stared at the gears.

"I'll bet I can get this thing working again." Said Lexington as he rubbed his chin.

Brooklyn then looked at Lex.

"Why would want to?" Asked Brooklyn.

Hudson then walked over to them.

"It's not so bad, there's enough place out their for a television." Said Hudson as he looked over a spot.

Kyle then went over to them.

"Okay, so it's a fixer upper, but a few throw rugs and flowers and it could be home." Said Kyle.

"Yes." Said Goliath from a balcony.

"As long as we're together, it's home." Said Goliath as the sun was rising.

Soon the gargoyles went to the ledge and turned to stone.


	10. The Edge

It was near sunset and the gargoyles would awakened soon.

Kyle no longer needed to use crutches anymore then looked around the hallway of the police station and saw it was empty.

He then went inside the closet with an old TV.

"You guys better appreciate this." Kyle muttered.

He then puts down the TV and opens a latch with a ladder.

He then picks up the TV and went up the ladder.

Broadway then noticed Kyle coming up.

"Let me help ya, Kyle." Said Broadway.

"Thanks Broadway." Said Kyle.

Broadway then picked up the TV and pulled Kyle up to the ground.

A toy car then went past them.

"Hey!" Yelled Kyle as he was annoyed.

He then noticed Lexington holding the controller.

"Neat toy, huh." Said Lexington with a smirk.

"Yeah, neat." Said Kyle.

Kyle then noticed one gargoyle short.

"Where's Goliath?" Asked Kyle.

"He went down to the library, you staying for breakfast?" Asked Broadway as he and Brooklyn were working on the TV.

"Can't, I have to study with Virgil soon." Replied Kyle.

He then went down the latch.

He then went to the library next to Police Station.

"Goliath?" Asked Kyle through the empty hall.

He then found Goliath in a corner reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Asked Kyle in curiosity.

"_Dostoevsky_." Replied Goliath.

"Yeah, who's it by?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath then raised his eyebrow at him.

Kyle later chuckled.

"Kidding." Said Kyle.

Goliath then closed his book and looked at the castle.

Kyle then looked at the castle then back at Goliath.

"What's wrong?" Asked Goliath.

"Xanatos." Replied Goliath.

"He stole our ancestral home, drove us into hiding here, and I was unable to prevent it." Said Goliath.

"Hey look on the bright side, you didn't loose a castle, you gained a library." Said Kyle as he tried to cheer Goliath up.

"This is his century, his world." Said Goliath as he started to bend the book he was holding.

"We are outcasts, strangers in a new strange land." Said Goliath.

"We have no hope of regaining what is rightfully ours." Said Goliath as he looked away.

"You're right, it's a lousy deal, but Xanatos won't stay on top forever." Said Kyle.

"What goes around, comes around Goliath, I wouldn't want his karma." Said Kyle.

"If only I could make him feel what I feel now." Said Goliath.

* * *

Later Kyle took Goliath back inside clocktower where the other gargoyles have placed the TV.

"Well it's not a six foot screen, but I hope it'll do." Said Kyle.

"It's a grand gift lad, thank you." Said Hudson.

They soon saw Xanatos on TV.

"Xanatos!" Yelled Goliath as Brooklyn turned on the sound.

It later showed the news about Xanatos donating the Eye of Odin.

"Well Travis, I just felt that the Eye should be shared with the world instead of locked away in my personal museum." Said Xanatos to Travis.

"Besides, it's a great tax write-off." Said Xanatos.

"A grand gesture from a man known for grand gestures." Said Travis.

Goliath then roared that startled the others.

He then ran off.

Kyle nearly went after him but was stopped by Hudson.

"Let him cool off, lad." Said Hudson.

Later Kyle and Virgil exited out of the library.

"There's enough Shakespeare to do our own work." Said Virgil.

"Well you know our teacher, she loves the word 'thy'." Said Kyle.

They then heard a police siren and saw Elisa and a man named Matt Bluestone coming out.

"Wait for backup we don't know how many there might be." Said Elisa.

They then saw something came out off the window.

"Police freeze!" Yelled Matt.

It ignored Matt and flew off.

Matt then pointed his gun at the thing.

"No!" Yelled Kyle.

But Matt's gun went off.

However it then bounced off and the thing went away.

Matt then put his gun away.

"Why did you try to stop me, kid?" Asked Matt.

"Hey who knows what that thing was, it could've blown up when you hit." Said Kyle.

"Good Point." Said Matt.

"Any idea what that thing was?" Asked Elisa.

Kyle shook his head.

"Not a clue." Replied Kyle.

* * *

Later the next night Kyle told them what happened and saw on the news.

"So there you have it, someone's impersonating you, Goliath." Said Kyle.

Brooklyn then rubbed his chin.

"Do you think it's possible there are other gargoyles alive out there?" Asked Brooklyn hopefully.

Kyle shook his head.

"You guys are tough but you're not bulletproof." Said Kyle.

"I heard one of those thing bounce off metal." Said Kyle.

"Xanatos' robots." Said Goliath as he realized.

"The Steel Clan, but I thought we destroyed them all." Said Broadway.

"We did, he must have made more." Said Goliath.

Hudson then rubbed his chin in confusion.

"It makes no sense." Said Hudson.

"Why would Xanatos donate the jewel to the museum and then have it stolen?" Asked Hudson.

"No doubt he has some devious plan in mind." Said Goliath as he did not want to underestimate Xanatos like he did before.

"Hudson, you and Bronx guard our new home." Goliath ordered.

"The rest of you come with me." Said Goliath as he began to walk.

The other then followed.

Kyle then went in front of Goliath.

"Where are you going?" Asked Kyle.

"To deal with Xanatos." Replied Goliath simply.

"Hold on Goliath, I wouldn't take the chance of being seen If I were you." Said Kyle.

"You're not rating very high in the public opinion polls right now." Said Kyle.

Goliath shook his head.

"No Kyle, no more hiding Xanatos will answer to me for this." Said Goliath.

He then shoved Kyle away and went to the window.

"Goliath wait!" Yelled Kyle but he didn't listen.

Kyle then ran outside in hopes of catching up with Goliath.

"Hey Kyle!" Yelled Virgil from behind him.

Kyle then closed his eyes in anger.

"No offense Virgil but I need to do something alone." Said Kyle as he turned around.

"With those things sighting I don't think so." Said Virgil.

"Besides you can never know if your gonna get shot again." Said Virgil as he crossed his arms.

Kyle then closed his eyes and turned around.

"Follow me." Said Kyle.

They soon began running to Xanatos' building.

They later went through the doors and tried to get to the elevators but was stopped by Owen.

"I'm sorry Kyle, but Mr. Xanatos is in an important meeting." Said Owen as he keeps blocking Kyle's path as he moves.

"I've always been welcomed before." Said Kyle.

"Things change, I don't suppose your friend's aunt has brought a warrant." Said Owen.

Kyle then glared and walked away.

Virgil later catches up to him.

"What was that all about?" Asked Virgil.

"He has some kind of hatred towards me when I busted his boss." Replied Kyle.

"I can sure understand that." Said Virgil.

Suddenly shadows then went past them.

Luckily Kyle was the only one to noticed them.

He then saw the gargoyles go past them.

"Come on!" Yelled Kyle as he pulled Virgil's arm to catch up.

"Man, you try joining for the Olympics." Said Virgil.

They soon saw lasers coming from the top of the building.

Many people believe it's the gargoyles.

"I guess the urban myth about the gargoyles is becoming reality." Said Virgil.

Soon they saw something flying away at the sky.

Kyle later took the binoculars from the ground and saw where the gargoyles were going.

He and Virgil ran out to the statue of liberty.

The news reporter then went to the statue and later came back.

"It seems it was all a hoax folks, it was just a bunch of robots." Said Travis.

Kyle then wipes his forehead.

Later before dawn Kyle got to the gargoyles.

"The public's been reassured that the gargoyles were robots, who created them is still under investigation." Said Kyle.

"Xanatos tried to force us to reveal our new home." Said Goliath.

He then smiled.

"We defeated him, and if we did it once, we can do it again." Said Goliath.

"And we will, together." Said Kyle.

Soon the sun came up and the gargoyles were turned to stone.

Kyle later went outside and saw Virgil.

"How did it go with Elisa?" Asked Kyle.

"Well she keeps saying there were robots, but something tells me they weren't." Replied Virgil.

He then walked away.

Kyle then looked up at the clocktower before catching up with Virgil.


	11. Long Way To Morning

Kyle and Virgil were walking down the streets as it was getting dark.

"It's just that, why won't you introduce me to those 'secret friends' of yours Kyle, I don't get it." Said Virgil.

"One of these days, they're really good um people." Kyle replies.

He chuckled a bit.

Soon a shadow came over them.

"Huh?" Asked them both.

Soon Demona came down on them both with a gun in her claws.

"Demona!" Yelled Kyle.

"De who?" Asked Virgil.

Demona then shot a dart into Kyle's chest.

Virgil then went to him.

"You've just been poisoned, in twenty four hours, you'll be dead." Said Demona as she crushed her gun as she didn't need it anymore.

Demona then climbs up a building.

"I have the antidote, tell Goliath I'll be at the Old York Opera House in the village." Said Demona.

Demona then turns her head.

"_Ciao._" Said Demona as she glided.

Virgil then looked at the dart in Kyle's chest.

Kyle later took off his hoodie to reveal that the dart only hit his fake badge.

"Thank god I kept this." Said Kyle.

"Kyle, what is going on?" Asked Virgil as he was confused.

"Looks like you get to meet my friends after all." Said Kyle.

Virgil then smiled.

* * *

They soon got past the cops in the police building and went to the clocktower.

The gargoyles then noticed Kyle.

"Welcome lads?" Asked Hudson as he saw Virgil.

Goliath was not happy about this.

"Kyle, explain." Said Goliath.

Kyle later told on what Demona did and told him.

"Luckily I had that fake badge with me or I would have been poisoned." Said Kyle.

"So you had no choice but to reveal this to Virgil since he met Demona." Said Lexington.

Kyle nodded.

"What's Demona's game this time?" Asked Brooklyn in anger.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Said Goliath as he began to walk away.

"But I'm ok, you don't have to go, you know it's a trap." Said Kyle as he tried to stop Goliath

"If he doesn't go now, Demona will know her plan failed, she'll go after you again." Hudson explained.

"We gotta stop her." Said Broadway.

"Yes, but how?" Asked Goliath.

"We can't lock Demona up here, and I will even discuss the alternative." Said Goliath as he shook his head.

They soon went outside.

"You're our leader Goliath, as such you are responsible for all of the gargoyles." Said Hudson.

"Maybe, maybe I can reach her, at least I have to try." Said Goliath.

"I'll go with you, I've got a few things to settle with her." Said Brooklyn.

Goliath then turned around.

"No, you stay here with Bronx, Broadway and Lexington and guard the tower." Said Goliath.

"Kyle you will stay here, and Virgil will have to stay here until tomorrow night." Said Goliath.

"You'll be safe from Demona then." Said Goliath.

"We understand, Goliath." Said Kyle.

"I sure hope you guys have a phone." Said Virgil as he didn't want his dad to worry.

"Hudson, you come with me." Said Goliath as he walked.

Hudson then looked shocked.

They then glided away.

Virgil then used the phone to tell his dad he was staying over and be back until tomorrow night.

"Why did you keep me in the dark for so long Kyle, I thought I was your best friend." Said Virgil.

"You are, it's just I didn't want to share them." Said Kyle as he looked away.

"Share?" Asked Virgil in confusion.

"You see as long I was the only human they trusted it made me a valuable member to the team." Replied Kyle as he closed his eyes.

Virgil then put his hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"I guess I can understand that." Said Virgil.

They soon went to sleep until tomorrow night.

They soon saw Goliath and Hudson return.

"How did it go?" Asked Kyle.

"While I was unable to convince her, she does think your dead, and it's better if she thinks that." Replied Goliath.

Kyle nodded.

"Speaking of which lad, we have a surprise for you." Said Hudson as he smirked.

Kyle was then wondering what it was.

Hudson then handed Kyle the _Grimorum Arcanorum_ book to him.

"The _Grimorum Arcanorum_?" Asked Kyle.

"We realized that with Demona and Xanatos out there you may need to protect yourself, and what Brooklyn said when you used magic, It could be your best defensive." Said Goliath.

Kyle then opened the book and looked through the pages.

"Wow." Said Kyle.

Soon Virgil and Kyle went to Virgil's house while Kyle looked at the book.

"You really like that thing." Said Virgil with a smirk.

"Well with this book I can use magic any time I want, many spells to use." Said Kyle.

Kyle then continued looked through the pages of the _Grimorum Arcanorum._


	12. His Father's Keeper

**A/N: This is a description of Sharon Maza, Derek/Talon's wife:**

**Sharon Maza: She has black hair with African American skin with pink clothing and purple shoes.**

A week has gone by ever since Virgil has learned of the gargoyles and Kyle was happy that he did not have to hide his secrets from him anymore

Detective Elisa Maza peered out the window of the Police Helicopter, staring down at the crowded streets below.

She was doing her best to tail David Xanatos, hoping to find some sort of proof as to his criminal behaviour.

Her brother Derek was piloting the craft, and he wasn't exactly happy with his sister's latest obsession.

"Come on sis." Said Derek.

"How long are we gonna keep doing this?" Asked Derek in annoyance.

"Until I get something on him I can use." Replied Elisa.

"He's dirty, I just know it." Said Elisa as he doesn't trust Xanatos for a minuet.

"You know, you're really obsessed with this guy." Said Derek.

"You can't go tailing him and accusing him of being a criminal just because Virgil claims he's evil." Said Derek with an anoyaned look.

"It's not like that, Derek, I know he's dirty but I guess i'm the only one who actually listens to Virgil." Said Elisa as she never took her eyes of the road.

"Hey I'm his father, of course I listen but I rather believe with my own eyes and not to accuse." Derek snapped at his sister.

"All I'm saying is that Xanatos served his time, and has been staying on the right side of the law ever since, you can't keep dwelling on somebody's past." Said Derek as he tried to reason.

"Trust me Derek, this cleaning up his act routine is a façade, i've just got to prove it." Said Elisa.

Derek gave up.

His sister was incredibly stubborn and set in her way of thinking.

"Fine, but, if we get a real call, this is over." Said Derek.

* * *

Around that time in the clock tower, Lexington was playing a new helicopter game that Kyle had bought for them.

He was enjoying himself immensely, much to Kyle's delight, but was hogging the controls, much to his chagrin.

Kyle was sitting on the floor with the _Grimorum Arcanorum_ on his knees, luckily with his computer he was able to understand Latin.

"What are you doing, Kyle?" Asked Virgil as he came over.

"I'm trying to memorise all the spells so don't have to bring the book when we go out." Replied Kyle.

Virgil nodded in understanding.

They then heard something across them.

"Come on give it up it's my turn." Said Brooklyn.

"Are they still arguing over that game?" Asked Kyle.

"Yep." Replied Vigil as he nodded his head.

"You been hogging that game since we woke up." Said Brooklyn in anger as he puts his hands on his hips.

"That's cause I'm the only one that knows how to work it." Replied Lexington.

Broadway then came over with sandwich in his claws.

"Why do want to learn how to fly a helicopter?, you got wings." Said Broadway in confusion.

"Oh you wouldn't understand." Lexington replied.

Broadway then took a bit of his sandwich in anger.

"Right, I'm just a big dumb gargoyle with his brains in his stomach." Broadway replies.

"I couldn't have said it better." Said Brooklyn.

"That's enough." Said Goliath as he bought the attention to the other gargoyles.

"You're warriors and rookery brothers." Said Goliath as he walked over to them.

Lexington then got off his game.

"Kyle and Virgil did not give you this game so you could fight over it like children." Goliath lectured.

"Sorry." Said all three gargoyles.

Virgil had a worried look which Kyle noticed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kyle.

"I'm just worried about my dad and my aunt." Replied Virgil.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, your dad's one of the best piolets in New York alone." Said Kyle.

"You're probably right." Said Virgil.

* * *

Down on the streets of Manhattan, Xanatos sat in his stretch limo, adjusting the tie of his tuxedo.

"Are they up there?" Asked Xanatos, who was currently driving the limo.

Owen looked towards the rear view camera to see the helicopter following them from the air.

"It would appear so, sir." Replied Owen.

"Excellent, then let's go shopping." Said Xanatos with a smirk on his face.

Owen pulled the limo into the parking garage of the Manhattan Diamond Exchange.

Inside the exchange, dozens of Manhattan's elite were milling about drinking champagne and participating in small talk.

However, there was one couple who wasn't there for the atmosphere.

Jackal and Hyena, two of the three Pack members who avoided getting arrested, were dressed in their finest outfits.

He gestured towards the star of the Diamond Exchange, the Coyote diamond.

It was the largest diamond currently on the market.

Fox had sent them to steal it, so that's what they were gonna do.

They approached the case, examining it like a dog does a piece of meat.

"What's to stop us from snatching this thing and shooting our way out of here?" Asked Hyena.

"Style, dear sister style, and the fact that I don't want to join Fox and Wolf in prison, so please, try to restrain your bloodlust." Said Jackal in a hushed voice.

Hyena groaned, but nodded.

"I should have gone with Dingo to Europe, he knew how to have fun." Said Hyena.

She then kicked Jackal in the foot which caused him to grimace with pain but with a smirk as well.

The two then knelt down to the floor to try and disable the alarm around the diamond.

Unfortunately for them, a worker at the exchange came and opened the case, removing the diamond.

"Excuse me, I was looking at that." Said Jackal as he pointed at himself.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid it's just been purchased." Said the Worker.

Hyena began to shake in rage, and Jackal quickly grabbed his sister's arms.

"By whom, may I ask?" Asked Jackal.

"By Mr. Xanatos, of course." Replied the Attendant as she gestured to Xanatos.

The two would-be diamond thieves looked over to see Xanatos standing near the large window, greeting a large group of people.

The attendant then brought him the Coyote Diamond, which he examined with an almost predatory gleam in his eye.

"This should look nice next to the Star of Arabia." Said Xanatos.

"That pompous twit, he can't do that." Said Hyena as she tried to went over to him but Jackal grabbed her by the arm.

"Temper, temper, it just means we'll have to steal it from him instead." Said Jackal.

Hyena felt someone poking her on her shoulder.

She saw an older man with a smile.

"Excuse me, weren't you on that TV show The Pack?" Asked the man from behind her.

Hyena turned to the man, a grin on her face that resembled her namesake.

"Why yes, would you like an autograph?" Asked Hyena in a fake nice tone.

She grabbed the man's bowtie.

Suddenly, she produced a knife from seemingly out of nowhere.

"How about I write it across your face!" Yelled Hyena as she cut through the man's bowtie, missing his face by centimetres.

Jackal smiled in a similar way to his sister.

"Might as well get in on the fun." Said Jackal with a shrug.

He leapt into the air, somersaulting across the room until he landed directly behind Xanatos.

He roundhouse-kicked the man in the back of the head, then snatched up the diamond as he dropped it.

He tossed it deftly over his shoulder, into the waiting hand of his sister.

She smiled down at the diamond with a chilling grin.

She held up her knife at anyone who would approaches her.

Her brother than ran over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Time to go, sis." Said Jackal.

"I don't take orders from anyone, brother!" Hyena snapped.

"Not even you." Said Hyena.

"Let's just go!" Yelled Jackal as he grabbed and pulled his sister's arm.

Jackal turned on his heels, dashing for the elevator.

Hyena followed close behind, her knife still gripped in her hands.

As the doors closed behind them, Xanatos stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Call the police, Owen." Said Xanatos in a calm tone in his voice.

Hyena and Jackal made their way to the roof of the building.

Up there, they had large duffle bags waiting for them, full of folded up air gliders and large bazookas.

"Thanks to your little stunt, the whole city will be looking for us." Said Jackal as he put his air glider together.

"Oh, quit whining, we planned for something like this." Said Hyena as she put hers together.

Their air gliders prepared, the two felons went to jump off the roof, but before they could, Derek and Elisa rose above the roof in the helicopter, blocking their path.

"This is the police!" Yelled Derek through her megaphone.

"Stay where you are!" Yelled Derek again.

The wind caused by the helicopter blades spinning blew the air gliders out of the hands of Jackal and Hyena.

The two immediately scrambled back over to their bags, pulling out large bazookas.

"I don't think so." Said Jackal.

He aimed the Bazooka at the helicopter and Derek quickly went to dodge.

Luckily for the Maza siblings, Xanatos arrived on the roof and tackled Jackal to the ground before he could fire.

The shot went wild and struck the rear motor of the helicopter rather than the cockpit.

It began to spin out of control with Derek wrestling against the controls to try and keep it stable.

In a one out of a thousand chance, Derek managed to land the helicopter safely, and not a moment too soon.

"You just made your last mistake, rich man!" Yelled Jackal.

Xanatos looked to see Hyena and Jackal surrounding him, knives drawn.

However, the sound of a gun being cocked drew their attention.

"Hold it, drop the knives and put your hands in the air!" Yelled Elisa to them.

"Do it now!" Yelled Elisa when she saw they didn't.

The two diamond thieves exchanged glances, then quickly ditched Xanatos.

They began running back to their air gliders, righting them and taking off into the sky.

Xanatos watched them leave, then shook his head.

"Never a gargoyle around when you need one." Said Xanatos as he mumbled to himself.

Elisa watched as Xanatos walked across the roof towards the edge, where he found the Coyote Diamond sitting on the ground.

He picked it up, dusting it on the lapel of his jacket, then placing it in his pocket.

Derek then walked over.

"You alright Mr. Xanatos?" Asked Derek.

"I'm alright." Replied Xanatos.

"To be honest, I was a bit more worried about you and the detective, i was almost sure you were going to crash, but you pulled off a rather impressive landing." Said Xanatos.

Derek rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh…It was nothing." Said Derek in nervousness.

Xanatos smiled, then held out his hand.

"What's your name son?" Asked Xanatos.

Derek blinked, then took Xanatos' hand, shaking it.

"Derek." Replied Derek.

"Well Derek, I could use someone of your skillset in my company, would you be interested in taking a job at Xanatos Enterprises?" Asked Xanatos.

Elisa whipped around in shock.

Xanatos was offering her brother a job?!

"I've been looking for a good helicopter pilot for a while, and while I can't promise you the action you'll get as a police officer, I can assure you that the job won't be nearly as dangerous." Said Xanatos.

"And odds are, I can probably pay better." Said Xanatos to sweeten the deal.

Derek looked over at his sister, who was making very obvious, don't-take-the-job motions.

"Umm…Well… I-I… Ummm… you see-" Said Derek as he couldn't think of an awnser.

Xanatos chuckled, then held up a hand to silence him.

He pulled out a small card, handing it to Derek.

"Take your time, and when you're ready, give me a call." Said Xanatos.

Derek took the card as Xanatos walked back towards the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackal and Hyena were at their old station studio where Hyena was kicking the punching bag after losing the Diamond while Jackal was on the phone.

He then hang up and went to his sister.

"New orders from Fox." Said Jackal.

"I don't wanna hear it." Said Hyena.

"Oh yes you do, she days we get to waste Xanatos from interfering." Said Jackal as he made a visual aid of his throat.

Hyena then stopped kicking the punching bag in shock before laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile in an apartment in New York Derek was sitting on the couch looking at the card Xanatos gave him when he heard the door opening.

He looked and saw his wife, Sharon Maza coming day.

"Rough night?" Asked Derek with a smirk.

"You have no idea." Said Sharon as he creaked her neck.

"How was yours?" Asked Sharon.

"Well I got a job offer." Said Derek as he looked back at the card.

"Oh, that's wonderful, are going to take it?" Asked Sharon.

Derek sighed as Sharon sat down next to him.

"I don't know, I mean dad and the others want me to stay on the force but I don't know if it's what I want." Said Derek.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Honey, if this is something you want to do then do it, your father shouldn't tell you what you want to do for a career, this might even be a good example for Virgil about learning to choose his own path." Said Sharon.

Derek nodded as he considered her words.

"Your right, tomorrow at dinner I am going to announce my retirement to my family." Said Derek as he picked up his wife who squealed and carried her to the bedroom.

What they didn't know is that Virgil heard.

* * *

Everyone was around when Kyle told Virgil's story.

"He can't work for Xanatos, there's no telling what he has in store for him." Said Kyle.

"What am i supposed to do?" Asked Kyle.

"Tell him the truth." Replied Goliath.

"The truth, the whole truth?" Asked Kyle.

"Including the part about gargoyles living in New York, that's not mine or Virgil's secret to tell." Said Kyle as he looked at Goliath.

Broadway then went over.

"Shouldn't have to be, your the friend of his son, he should trust you." Said Broadway.

"Trust doesn't mean a whole lot of honesty." Said Brooklyn.

"Excuse me, but aren't we missing the point here?" Asked Lexington.

"Jackal and Hyena are loose in the city, we should be tracking them down." Said Lexington.

"Derek is your friend's father, Kyle, tell him the truth, show us to him if necessary." Said Goliath.

"He must be made to believe." Said Goliath.

Virgil then came up.

"How did it go?" Asked Kyle.

"No good, he actually took Xantos' offer." Said Virgil as he dropped his head.

Kyle later gasped.

"Even my grandfather was shocked but my grandmother was proud to do something he wants to do." Said Virgil.

"But what are supposed to do, we can't talk sense to him." Said Kyle.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Asked Goliath.

"I'm glad you asked, if you could keep an eye on Derek, for his own good." Replied Kyle.

Goliath then went over to the trio.

"You three, station yourselves near the castle and watch for any sings of trouble." Said Goliath.

Goliath then turned around but looked over his head.

"And please try to get along." Said Goliath.

* * *

Hours later the trio came back with news.

"I think I can have it airborne by tomorrow night." Said Lexington.

"Why would you want to?, what do we need with a helicopter?" Asked Broadway.

"As long as Derek is flying Xanatos' chopper, we may need one just to keep up." Replied Kyle.

Goliath then went over.

"I'll take over surveillance of Derek and Xantos tomorrow night." Said Goliath.

"You three get the Pack's helicopter working." Goliath ordered the trio.

Lexington then smirked at the other two.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you what has to be done." Said Lexington.

Brooklyn then glared at him.

"Oh yeah, you and what Starfleet?" Asked Brooklyn.

He then pushed Lexington to move.

Hudson and Goliath then went to the ledge of the clocktower.

They then turned to stone.

"What else can we do know?" Asked Virgil.

"Maybe if we found out why Jackal and Hyena are trying to kill them, we might have an edge." Said Kyle.

"Is there a spell for that?" Asked Virgil.

Kyle then went over the _Grimorum Arcanorum_ and found a spell.

"There is." Replied Kyle.

"Well use it then." Said Virgil.

Kyle then looked over the book.

"_D__a Mihi Hominem, Ut Per Memorias_." Said Kyle in Latin as he mentally thought of Jackal and Hyena.

He then saw why.

"Fox is the one giving the orders." Said Kyle.

"I guess it's time we find out why." Said Virgil.

* * *

The next day Kyle then went to Riker's Island where Fox was smirking.

"Fox, i'm here to find out-" Said Kyle but was cut off by Fox.

"I know why you're here." Said Fox.

"David told me you'd come, he created the pack you know." Said Fox.

"Got us together, Me Wolf Hyena Jackal Dingo, put us on the air and made us stars." Said Fox as she looked up.

"Then why are Jackal and Hyena trying to kill him?" Asked Kyle.

"They don't know he's the boss, only I do." Replied Fox.

"David told me to have them hit the diamond exchange, and then make himself the next target." Said Fox.

"He set up his own assassination attempt." Said Fox.

"But why?" Asked Kyle.

"He wants your friend's father." Replied Fox as she pressed her hands against the glass.

"And what David Xanatos wants, he gets." Said Fox as she stands up.

"So why are you telling me all of this?, because he left you to rot in jail?" Asked Kyle.

"You haven't got a clue, you're so far behind him it's pathetic." Replied Fox.

"He told me to tell you." Said Fox as she pointed at herself and then at Kyle.

"He doesn't have to hide his plans from you or your friends." Said Fox.

"There's not a thing you can do to stop him." Said Fox.

She then looks up again.

"He's the most brilliant man on the face of the Earth." Said Fox.

Kyle then left the prison and met up with Virgil.

"Well?" Asked Virgil.

Kyle then pulled a tape recorder out of his jacket.

It played what Fox said.

"Let's see how brilliant he feels when we play _this _for your dad." Said Kyle.

They then went to the parking lot and saw Goliath above them.

"Oh Goliath, what are you doing here?" Asked Kyle.

"Derek and Xanatos left in the helicopter faster then I could follow." Replied Goliath.

"They headed north." Said Goliath.

"He's probably headed for Xanadu." Said Kyle.

"His upstate retreat." Said Virgil.

"Come on, I hope Lex and the guys have got the Pack's chopper working." Said Kyle.

They did and went to Xanadu.

* * *

The helicopter then stopped from Hyena from killing Xanatos.

Jackal then fired on it but it bounced off.

"Still think the armour looks dumb?" Asked Lexington.

It then lighted on Jackal and Hyena.

"My eyes!" Yelled Hyena.

"Can't see!" Yelled Jackal.

They soon ran off.

"It's Jackal and Hyena, take them out quickly." Said Goliath.

Lexington then pushed a button a missile went after them.

It soon released a net trapping them both.

Hyena then used knives and cut themselves out from the net.

They soon ran off again.

The chopper then found Jackal as he was running and firing at the same time.

Broadway and Brooklyn then went down.

Broadway grabbed Jackal by the shoulders and punched him.

Hyena then ran into the middle of the forest and fired her gun everywhere.

It missed Brooklyn by the branch he was sitting on.

A tree then landed right on him.

"Where are you?!" Yelled Hyena as she was still shooting.

The helicopters light then shined on Hyena.

Lexington then pushed a button and it destroyed Hyena's gun.

Broadway then lifted the tree off Brooklyn.

Hyena then threw away her gun.

"I'm not beaten yet." Said Hyena.

Kyle and Virgil took out the guns from the chopper.

"Oh yes you are." Said Kyle.

Hyena then held up her arms as she surrender.

But unknown to them she smiled.

They then captured Jackal and Hyena and tied them up and Xanatos went up to them.

"I'm sure your father was more then capable of handling the situation." Said Xanatos.

"But thank you for your help just the same." Said Xanatos.

Kyle then walked away.

"Now you'd probably like a private moment." Said Xanatos.

He then went away.

"So they _are _real." Said Derek as he looks at the gargoyles.

Virgil then looked at his dad.

"What do you mean?, neither me or Kyle told you about them." Said Virgil in confusion.

"No, but Xanatos did." Said Derek.

"He showed me a videotape of them, but I still find it hard to believe." Said Derek as he explained.

"Xanatos told you about them?" Asked Kyle as he went back.

"Yes." Replied Derek.

"He said he tried to help them but they rejected him." Said Derek as he looks at the gargoyles again.

"He also admitted he made a few mistakes in dealing with them." Said Derek.

"And with you." Said Derek to Kyle.

"A few mistakes?" Asked Kyle in anger.

"So you can give up trying to get me to quit because it's not going to happen." Said Derek as he looked away with his arms crossed.

"You have to quit dad, he's using you." Said Virgil as he went to his dad's arms.

Derek knocked them away.

"It's my life, butt out." Said Derek.

Goliath then had enough.

"Quite all of you!" Yelled Goliath.

Everyone then looked at Goliath in shock.

Goliath then went over to them.

"You don't know how lucky you are to have a family to fight with." Said Goliath.

"All of my rookery brothers are dead." Said Goliath.

"And there is nothing _nothing _more important than family." Said Goliath.

Goliath then walked away.

It then started to snow.

"Look Derek, you don't have to be a cop and do have to lead your own life." Said Kyle.

"But we weren't wrong about Xanatos, and I wouldn't be a good friend if we didn't give you this." Said Kyle.

Virgil then took out the video recorder from Fox and gave it to Derek.

"Listen to it or not, it's your decision." Said Kyle.

"It's your life." Said Virgil.

They soon walked away to the Pack's helicopter.

Derek then looked at the tape wondering what to do with it.

* * *

Everyone soon went back to clocktower after dropping Jackal and Hyena with the police.

Soon the gargoyles then went outside for their sleep.

"Hey Lex." Said Broadway.

"Good job on the helicopter." Said Broadway.

"Yeah, the armour really did help." Said Brooklyn.

"I couldn't have done it without you two." Said Lexington as he looked at them both.

Broadway and Brooklyn then went separate directions.

Lexington went after Brooklyn.

Kyle and Virgil then went outside.

The sun then came up and the gargoyles were turned to stone.

Kyle and Virgil smirked at them as the snow continued.


	13. Reawakening

A few days have past ever since the Jackal and Hyena incident and it was still snowing.

Kyle was on his computer working on something while Goliath was looking at the window.

"We're going to movies, Hudson, want to come along?" Asked Broadway as he, Lexington and Brooklyn were about to leave.

"Thank you lads, but no, why go out in the snow to see something that will be on cable soon enough." Replied Hudson.

"Besides someone has to stay here and guard our home." Said Hudson.

Brooklyn then laughed.

"Hudson we live above a Police Station, what could happen?" Asked Brooklyn as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You know the old saying lads." Said Hudson as he picked up the remote.

"A gargoyles can no more stop protecting the castle-" Said Hudson but was cut off by the Trio.

"Then breathing the air." Said all three.

Hudson then glared at them.

They then walked up to the window.

"We don't even live in a castle anymore." Said Lexington.

They then see Virgil walk in.

They then said their goodbyes before gliding off.

"Oh it is nasty out there." Said Virgil.

He then turned his scarf to his neck.

"So how do you guys survive in this cold?" Asked Virgil as he was still new to the gargoyles.

"Cold does not bother us." Said Goliath.

"Maybe not, but something is." Said Virgil.

Goliath then turned around.

"Aren't you studying with Kyle?" Asked Goliath quickly.

"Well it beats listing to my aunt telling me about the 'Protect and Serve' again." Replied Virgil.

This seems to peak Goliath's interest.

" 'Protect and Serve'?" Asked Goliath as he turned around.

"It's a police motto that my aunt lives by." Said Virgil.

"Protect whom and serve how?" Asked Goliath.

"The people, the honest citizens." Replied Virgil.

"They protect and serve then and we do the same for each other." Said Virgil.

Goliath then went down.

"You mean the police." Said Goliath.

Virgil's phone then got a text.

"Yeah, well my aunt wants me to come along on a joyride to see what it's like to be a cop." Said Virgil as he began to walk away.

"I'll go with you, perhaps I can learn something from this." Said Goliath.

"I better go too, less chance of you being seen." Said Kyle as he stood up from his chair.

"Right, I'm sure my aunt won't notice a gargoyle in her car." Said Virgil as he crossed his arms.

They then began to leave.

* * *

At the castle Xanatos and Demona were working on something.

"If this works, it'll be a miracle." Said Xanatos.

Demona then threw powder over a sheet with something under it.

"None of your plans have worked." Said Demona.

"The Pack, the Steel Clan robots, all have proven useless." Said Demona.

"You're stolen spells haven't done any better." Xanatos shot back.

Demona kept throwing powder over the sheet.

"Neither science or sorcerer have defeated Goliath, perhaps a combination of the two will be more effective." Said Demona.

A green mist emerges from the sheets.

"The cantrips have been spoken, the patterns of force are aligned." Said Demona.

She then looks at Xanatos.

"Now it is up to your machine, Xanatos." Said Demona.

Xanatos then flipped two switches and electricity begins to spark.

Xanatos begins moving a switch to increase it's power.

Soon a jar of where Demona threw the powder was glowing or something.

And it went to the body to sheet.

Something then began to move.

"It's alive, Alive!" Yelled Xanatos.

He then looks at Demona.

"I always wanted to say that." Said Xanatos.

Something from the sheet began to rose.

It then took off the sheet.

"As you said, it's alive." Said Demona as they went to the creature.

"Can it hear us?" Asked Xanatos.

The creature then moaned.

It then used it's red eye to look at them.

Demona used her claw to point at herself.

"Do you remember me?" Asked Demona.

The creature then nodded.

It then looked at Xanatos.

"This is Xanatos, my servant." Said Demona.

Xanatos then glared at her.

The creature then began to move.

"What am I?" Asked the male creature.

"You are cold stone brought to life." Replied Demona as she pointed at the creature.

"Cold stone." Said the creature.

"Don't you remember anything?" Asked Demona.

The creature then looked up.

"I remember the castle, Goliath my rookery brother went to find the Vikings." Said the creature as he turned around.

"Dawn came and then oblivion." Said the creature as he looked back at Demona and Xanatos.

"Your brother abandoned us to the mercy of the humans." Said Demona as she clenched her claw.

The creature then looked shocked.

Demona then took him to a mirror.

"He's been seduced by their beliefs, it is he who has turned you into this." Said Demona.

The creature then looked at the mirror to reveal some kind of half gargoyle cyborg.

The gargoyle screamed and punched the mirror.

* * *

Goliath then followed Virgil in his aunt's car with Kyle on his back.

He then heard their conversation about a man refusing to close down his store despite his three robberies.

"I do not understand, why does that man keep his store open?" Asked Goliath.

"He could be robbed again, why does he not leave?" Asked Goliath again.

"This is a dying neighbourhood Goliath, the big markets won't even come here." Replied Kyle.

"If he closes this store, people will have no place to buy food." Said Kyle.

"That's more important to him than hiding in his own little castle." Said Kyle.

"His community needs him." Said Goliath.

"To survive." Said Kyle as he finished his sentence.

Virgil then called.

"There's some kind of monster attacking New York Square." Said Virgil.

The car then drove with Goliath and Kyle following him.

Goliath soon lands on top of a tower to look down.

He saw the robot gargoyle from the lab about to throw a car at two police officers.

He then glided down and tackled the gargoyle.

The gargoyle then threw him away to a bus.

Kyle then went to him.

"Goliath, what is that?" Asked Kyle.

The lights then shined on the gargoyle cyborg.

"It is an abomination." Replied Goliath.

The cyborg then looked at Goliath.

"Rookery brother, you betrayed us." Said the cyborg.

He then raised his arm and cannon then came out.

It then fired. hitting the bus Goliath and Kyle were standing.

The cyborg then looked at his arm.

"What sorcery is this?" Asked the cyborg to himself.

Goliath then kicked him away.

It rolled and fired again but missed.

"Goliath!" Yelled Kyle but was held back by Virgil.

Goliath and the cyborg continued wrestling.

"I know you from long ago." Said Goliath.

"You are my brother." Said Goliath.

"And you are my betrayer." Said the cyborg.

The cyborg then threw Goliath again.

He then pointed his arm gun at Goliath and fired.

Goliath luckily missed and it hit the building behind him.

The cyborg continued firing and rocks came around Goliath.

The cyborg then lifted Goliath.

"Now you will pay for destroy me and our clan." Said the cyborg.

A disk then went through it's wrist.

"Put him down, ugly, and I mean now!" Yelled Broadway.

Lexington then opened another disk from a car and Brooklyn threw it.

It missed but Goliath was able to get free and went to the others.

"Goliath, what is that thing?" Asked Brooklyn.

"It is one of us, or used to be." Replied Goliath.

The cyborg's eye then began to glow more red then usual.

"More traitors, you will all pay." Said the cyborg.

Goliath then went up to it.

"Why are you attacking us?" Asked Goliath as the gargoyles came down from the car.

The cyborg then stepped back.

"You betrayed the clan, destroyed it." Replied the cyborg.

"We were all betrayed." Said Goliath.

"Too true." Demona's voice then came.

Goliath and the cyborg then looked up and saw Demona gliding down with the steel clan behind her with the red robot from before.

"You told these lies, I lived for my clan!" Yelled Goliath.

"And they died for you, smashed to dust by the humans you trusted." Demona shot back.

"We have each created our own clans now, Goliath." Said Demona.

"You have yours and I have mine." Said Demona.

"You have no clan, you don't know the meaning of the word." Said Goliath as he pointed at Demona.

Demona then looked at the cyborg.

"Destroy them, Coldstone." Demona ordered.

The red robot then grabbed Demona.

"Let's not be hasty, I want them alive." Said Xanatos as his voice was heard by the robot.

Demona then pushed the hand away from her shoulder.

"Destroy them and we will survive." Said Demona.

Coldstone then looked at her.

"Survive, like this?" Asked Coldstone as he indicated himself.

"Appearances mean nothing, we are the true gargoyles, they have been corrupted by the humans." Said Demona.

Goliath and Coldstone looked at each other.

"There has been enough death." Said Goliath.

"There are so few of us left, my brother." Said Goliath.

Coldstone then looked shocked.

They soon saw a news van coming up.

Kyle then used his spy technology to contact Goliath.

"Goliath, we don't want this on the 11 o'clock news." Said Kyle.

Goliath then looked up where Demona was.

"Xanatos, I'm sure you can communicate via your robots, and I doubt you want to see any more destruction done to your city." Said Goliath.

"Perhaps we should move to someplace less, fragile." Said Goliath.

"No!, we finish this now." Said Demona.

The robot then put it's claw in Demona's shoulder.

"An excellent suggestion, Goliath." Said Xanatos through radio.

"I propose we reconvene at-" Said Xanatos but it could be heard.

Luckily Kyle and Virgil heard.

"We'll be there Goliath and we'll bring help." Said Kyle.

Demona and the Steel Clan glided off.

Coldstone then active his rocket and went off.

The gargoyles then climbed up a building and then glided off as well.

Kyle and Virgil ran off until they found the Pack's old helicopter.

"I'm sure glad we kept this thing." Said Kyle.

"Me and you both." Said Virgil.

They soon saw Hudson and Bronx.

"Let's be going then." Said Hudson as he glided off with Bronx behind him.

Kyle then started the Helicopter but it wouldn't work.

"What?" Asked Kyle.

Virgil then tapped the screen.

"This thing is running out off juice." Said Virgil.

"Oh great." Said Kyle as he went back on his seat.

"Now are we supposed to do?" Asked Kyle.

Virgil then looked unsure.

"There is something I have been keeping from you Kyle, and it can help with the helicopter." Said Virgil.

Kyle then looks at Virgil.

"What's that?" Asked Kyle.

Virgil then put his hands on the screen and electricity came out.

The helicopter was working again.

Kyle looked amused.

"Wow." Said Kyle.

"Well remember when you said it made you feel special the day I found out about the gargoyles?" Asked Virgil.

"Yeah." Replied Kyle.

"Well on the same day I had these weird powers, and it made me feel special if I knew them, not even dad knows about this." Said Virgil.

"Guess we both know what it feels like to feel special." Said Kyle.

They soon flown to the Brooklyn Bridge where the battle was commencing.

They saw Demona shooting Coldstone with a laser gun and he fell into the water.

Goliath went after him.

She tried to shoot the trio but Xanatos used his gun to let Demona let go of hers.

"I told you before, I want them alive." Said Xanatos.

Bronx then tackled Xanatos to the ground.

Virgil then went down with Kyle still piloting the Helicopter.

"Don't move!" Yelled Virgil as he landed on the ground with his hands beaming with electricity.

"It's over, Xanatos." Said Virgil as Hudson came down.

"I don't think so." Said Xanatos.

He then activated his jetpack and grabbed onto Demona and flew off into the city.

The trio then looked sad.

"It took us a while to find you, and get Hudson, is everyone ok?" Asked Kyle as he got off the helicopter.

"What happened to the monster?" Asked Virgil.

They soon saw Goliath walking up to them all wet.

"He was not a monster, he was family." Said Goliath.

"And now he's gone." Said Goliath.

"I'm sorry." Said Kyle.

Goliath then sighed.

"Let's go home." Said Goliath.

Soon they were looking over New York.

"Goliath, you told Coldstone that gargoyles protect." Said Lexington.

"Like we breath boy, you know that." Said Hudson.

"But _what _do we protect?" Asked Brooklyn in confusion.

"The Clock Tower." Replied Hudson.

"No." Said Goliath as he shook his head.

The other gargoyles looked confused.

"That is merely where we sleep, the Island, Manhattan, this is our castle." Said Goliath.

They soon looked over New York.

"From this day forward we protect all who live here, human and gargoyle alike." Said Goliath.

Kyle then looked over at Goliath.

"Are you all right, Is there anything we can do?" Asked Kyle.

"Yes, we need friends." Said Replied Goliath.

They soon glided away.

Soon at dawn a robber then came inside the store with a panicked look.

The owner held up his arms.

"Oh, not again, can't rob somebody else this time?" Asked the owner.

"I-I'm not robbin' you, man, do me a favour." Said the robber.

"Call the cops so I can turn myself in." Said the robber as he poured out the money.

"What?!, why?" Asked the owner in confusion.

"'Cause six monster just told me to." Said the robber as he hided away.

On the building next door, the six gargoyles were on the ledge turned to stone with Kyle and Virgil looking out with them.

Kyle then turned around to look at Goliath.

"You know what, guys?" Asked Kyle.

"The city feels safer already." Said Kyle as he looked over New York.

"And with us to help." Said Virgil as he took out costumes.

Kyle then shook his head while smiling and laughter.

They soon walked away.


	14. Rise Of The Turtles Part One

**A/N: I know this is the same two parter as 2012 series but I couldn't think of anyway to introduce the main characters this way.**

**Here are the descriptions of my own version of the Ninja turtles:**

**Leonardo: He wears a blue headband wrapped around his head and wears a hoodie of sorts and a short kimono and blue pants with nets on his arms and a red shoulder pad on his left arm.**

**Raphael: He wears a red band around his mouth and neck and wears a sleeveless kimono with a red belt around his waist along with long gloves on his arms.**

**Michelangelo: He wears an orange mask with a net on top of his body with an orange belt on his waist with a grey kimono on his legs with a spare Nunchucks.**

**Donatello: He wears a purple headband and wears a white kimono with nets under it and on his arms with a purple belt on the waist and wears pants and wears glasses.**

**Master Splinter: He is slightly taller then the turtles or the first few Splinter but shorter then the 2012 Splinter, he wears a black kimono with red lines and a red belt on his waist and pants with a long beard and often uses a stick either for walking or fighting.**

**April O'Neil: She has black hair with an African American skin and wears a yellow shirt and jeans.**

In the sewers of New York were four turtles named Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were fighting each other with Leonardo fighting Michelangelo.

Leonardo ran toward Michelangelo while screaming.

"Oh, yeah Michelangeo is one the move." Said Mikey as he also ran towards Leo and also ducking his swords.

"You don't know what to do." Said Mikey as he continued to ducking at Leo's swords.

"I'm the thing you can't even see." Said Mikey as he continued avoiding Leo's swords.

Leo however smirk smirked.

Mikey ran up to Leo with his nun chucks.

Leo used his sword handle into Mikey's stomach.

Mikey fell into the ground while holding onto his stomach.

"Like that?" Asked Leo.

Mikey raised his hand weakly.

"Good one, Leo." Replied Mikey.

Later Raph and Donnie were traning as well.

Donnie swirled his Bo-Staff.

Raph merely cracked his neck.

"Alright, Donnie, put down the Staff, and nobody gets hurt." Said Raph.

"Ah, you said that last time Raph, and then you hurt me." Said Donnie putting down his Bo in anger.

"Yeah, but less then I would have." Said Raph as he put up his Sais.

"Yeah right." Said Donnie.

Donnie ran to Raph and tried to hit him with his Staff but missed, Donnie looked down to realized he doesn't have his Staff and looks at Raph who broke the Staff in half.

"Should have dropped the Staff?" Asked Donnie.

"Should have dropped the Staff." Replied Raph.

Raph then ran to Donnie and hit him with his own Staff.

"Ok, ok, ow, I'm down." Said Donnie as he gave up.

Later Leo came up to Raph who just dropped the Staff.

Donnie then went to Mikey and who stuck his tounge at Donnie who then glared at him.

Leo dropped to his knees as did Raph.

"_Onegai Shimasu_." Said Leo in Japanese.

"Whatever you say." Said Raph as he does not understand Japanese.

They later raised their weapons.

Leo's sword clashed with Raph's sais.

Leo tried to slash Raph with his swords but Raph managed to dodge it.

Leo managed to hit Raph off the ground.

Raph stood up.

Leo hit one of Raph's sais which caused it to go on the other wall.

They later glared each other with one weapon left.

They raised their weapon again.

They ran to each other.

Leo then dropped his sword as Raph put his Sai around Leo's hand and pulled him to the other side.

Leo was holding his hand with his eyes closed.

Raph then walked over to Leo.

"Nice try." Said Raph.

Leo opened his eyes and saw Raph smirking.

Doors were later opened.

"_Yame_!" Yelled Splinter.

Raph then stopped smirking as he saw someone approaching.

Splinter walked over to them with his cane.

The turtles sit on their knees.

Leo seemed to be the only one that bowed.

"You all did very well." Said Splinter.

"But I did better." Said Raph.

Leo looked at Raph in shock.

Splinter went behind them.

"This is about self improvement Raphael, it is not about winning and loosing." Said Splinter as he shook his hand.

"I know Sensei." Said Raph as he smirked again.

Raph put his hands on the back if his head.

"But I've won and they lost." Said Raph.

Splinter put his finger on Raph's neck and casued a lot of pain through him.

"But what's really important, is that we all did out best, good job everyone." Said Raph as he struggled through the pain.

Splinter lets go and Raph then fell to the floor and Splinter silently chuckled.

Later it was dinner with the Turtles and they were eating Worms and Alge while Leo was chewing, while Raph was chewing with tough, while Donnie was looked at the Worm in diguest, while Splinter were eating it no problem.

Mikey was cooking in a pot.

"There's some more Algae and Worms left, anybody, anybody?" Asked Mikey as looked closely.

"No thanks." Said Leo as he looked down.

"I'm good." Said Raph as he also looked down.

"All yours." Said Donnie as he also looked down.

Mikey went to them.

"Well, then, I guess no one left room for cake." Said Mikey as he revealed a cake with a candle from his back.

The turtles then looked at the cake.

"It is a cake!" Yelled Donnie in surprise.

Raph tasted it.

"Made of Algae and Worms." Said Raph in disgust.

Leo then pointed at the cake.

"What's the frosting made out of?" Asked Leo as he was afraid of the answer.

Mikey took the cake back.

"You don't wanna know." Replied Mikey.

Mikey put the cake back on the table.

"Happy Mutation Day!" Yelled Mikey.

"Happy Mutation Day!" Yelled Leo, Raph and Donnie.

"Ah yes." Said the male rat.

"Fifteen years ago today, our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of families." Said Splinter.

Mikey leaned on the table.

"Tell us the story, Master Splinter." Said Mikey.

"Michelangelo, I have already told you many times." Said Splinter.

"Please!, Please!" Yelled Mikey as he begged.

Raph put his hands on Mikey's mouth.

"Please, it's the only way to shut Mikey up." Said Raph.

Splinter sighed.

"Very well." Said Splinter.

"Many years ago, when I was still human." Said Splinter

A flashback of a human who was Splinter was holding a bow when leaving a pet shop.

"I was leaving the pet store, with four baby turtles." Said Splinter.

Mikey then came to the flashback.

"That was us." Said Mikey.

"Yes, don't interrupt." Said Splinter in a stern voice.

He were later walking when a man came.

"I passed a strange looking Human." Said Splinter.

The man bumped Splinter's shoulder.

Splinter then looked at the man.

"Something felt off about him." Said Splinter.

He was later shown in an alleyway.

"I decided to follow." Said Splinter.

An identical man was then passing the other one a strange chemical in a canister.

They turned their heads as they heard a rat squeaking.

Splinter stepped on a rat and looked at the two other men.

"Go no further, this place is a place, where you are not allowed to be in this place." Said the man in a unusual sentence.

More men came around them.

"We have been seen in this place by you, so this is not the place that will be left by you." Said the men.

But Splinter soon kicked them and defeated them.

The canister fell on them.

Splinter dropped the bowl with the turtles.

Splinter then turned into a Rat while screaming, while the turtles turned into humanoid babies.

The flashback then ended with Splinter later hold the canister that mutated them.

"That was the beginning of out life together." Said Splinter.

"It was the mysterious substance in this canister, that in a way, gave birth to us all." Said Splinter as he finished the story.

Mikey took the canister and hugged it.

"Mom." Said Mikey.

The turtles looked at him.

Leo cleared his throat.

"So sensei, now that we're fifteen, I think we're finally ready, for us to go to the surface, don't you?" Asked Leo.

"Yes." Replied Splinter.

The turtles then cheered.

"And no." Said Splinter.

The Turtles then groaned.

"I hate it when he does that." Said Raph.

"You have grown powerful, but you are still young." Said Splinter as he rose from his seat.

"You lack of maturity to use your skills wisely." Said Splinter as he walked.

"So sensei, isn't that just no?" Asked Donnie.

"Yes, and no." Said Splinter.

Splinter then turned around.

"Wisdom come from experience, and experience come from making mistakes." Said Splinter.

"Aha, so in order for us to gain the wisdom, we have to make the mistakes, so we can go." Said Donnie.

"No." Said Splinter.

"And Yes?" Asked Donnie as he raised his shoulders.

"No." Said Splinter sternly.

Donnie then groaned.

"Sensei, we know your trying to protect us, but we can't spend our whole live hiding down here." Said Leo.

Splinter looked away and stroked his beard.

Splinter looked at the four turtles and gave him the puppy eye look.

Splinter sighed.

Splinter then looks at him again.

"You may go tonight." Said Splinter.

The turtles cheered.

Mikey raised his hand.

"High three." Said Mikey.

They all did.

Later Leo was watching a some kind of space cartoon.

"Gentlemen I have a bold and daring plan, there's no time for hesitation, my orders must be carried out without question." Said the captain as Leo repeated what the cartoon character said.

"You know this show is stupid, right?" Asked Raph as he looks from his comic book.

"Space Heroes is a great show, and Captain Ryan is a great hero, and somebody I'm gonna be just like him." Replied Leo.

"Well, you do love to hear yourself talk, so you on your way." Said Raph.

Leo glared at him.

Mikey and Donnie were at the front.

"It's go time." Said Mikey.

Soon everyone then grabbed their weapons and showed them off before facing Splinter.

"You are going up to a strange and hostile world." Said Splinter.

"You must maintain your awareness at all times." Said Splinter.

"Hai Sensei!" Yelled the turtles.

They leave only to be stopped by Splinter.

"Stay in the shadows." Said Splinter.

"Hai Sensei!" Yelled the turtles as they went back in line.

They attempted to leave again only to be stopped by Splinter again.

"Don't talk to strangers!" Yelled Splinter.

"Hai Sensei!" Yelled the turtles.

"Everyone is a stranger!" Yelled Splinter.

"Hai Sensei." Said the turtles weakly as they didn't even attempt to get back in line.

"Make sure you go before you leave, the restrooms up there are filthy." Said Splinter as he stopped to the turtles from leaving again.

"Sensei!" Yelled the turtles in embarrassment.

Splinter groaned.

"Good luck, my sons." Said Splinter.

The turtles yelled with excitement.

"Look both ways before crossing the street!" Yelled Splinter.

The turtles then took the manhole cover off the ground and went up.

The turtles then looked everyone around them.

"It's so beautiful." Said Mikey.

They were later walking.

"The city is just full of mysterious." Said Leo quickly.

Leo went everywhere.

"There could be an adventure around this corner." Said Leo.

"Or this one." Said Leo as he looks at an alleyway.

A cat screeched and ran away.

"There's not but there could be." Said Leo.

Donnie stopped in front of a computer shop.

He later went near the window.

"Look at all the computers." Said Donnie.

He then notices one.

"Is that the next generation cadmium processor with quantum encryption." Asked Donnie.

"I don't know, Donatello, is it?" Asked/Replied Raph sarcastically.

Donnie went closer to the window.

"It is!" Yelled/Replied Donnie.

Raph shook his head.

"Guys, guys!" Yelled Mikey as he got their attention.

"Check this out!" Yelled Mikey as he pointed towards a window with a glowing hand.

"A hand made out light." Said Mikey.

The eye glowed.

Mikey gasped.

"Now it's an eye made out of light." Said Mikey.

The hand glowed again.

"And the hand again!" Yelled Mikey.

The eye glowed again.

"Now the eye's back!" Yelled Mikey.

"Now the hand!" Yelled Mikey.

Raph then grabbed the back of Mikey's mask and pulled him away.

"C'mon genius." Said Raph.

The eye glowed again.

"The eye!" Yelled Mikey.

Soon Raph and Mikey then went back with the others.

"So, where to next?" Asked Donnie.

Just then a light then came to them.

A pizza boy then came in front of them.

"Huh?" Asked the pizza boy in confusion.

The turtles stood still.

Raph made a face to the pizza boy.

The pizza boy screamed and drove off.

Raph laughed.

"That was kind of fun." Said Raph.

"We're too exposed out here." Said Leo as he looks at the top of a building.

"Come on." Said Leo as he and the others began to run.

Mikey stops and looks at the box the pizza boy dropped.

He took it with him.

"Pi-zza?" Asked Mikey as he tried to pronounce the word.

"Should we open it?" Asked Donnie.

"Careful guys, it could be dangerous." Replied Leo as Raph rolled his eyes.

Raph opened the box to reveal the Pizza inside the box.

"I think it's food." Said Donnie.

"Well it's not any food I ever seen." Said Raph.

"I'll try it." Said Mikey.

He then took a piece and took a bite out of it.

Mikey then liked the taste and ate more of it.

He looks at his brothers.

"Yuck, you guys probably don't want this, I'll take this." Said Mikey.

But the other turtles then grabbed the pizza and enjoyed it.

"I never thought I taste anything better then alge and worms but this is amazing." Said Raph.

Mikey looks up at the sky.

"I love it up here!" Yelled Mikey as pidgins came by.

They soon ran and flip through the buildings.

They soon stopped.

"All right, guys, it's getting late." Said Leo.

"We should probably head back home." Said Leo.

Everyone soon groaned.

They turned away when Donnie spotted something.

"Guys! Look at that!" Yelled Donnie as he pointed.

They saw April O'Neil and Virgil Maza walking down the streets.

Donnie's eyes are filled with hearts.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Said Donnie.

"Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?" Asked Raph.

Donnie stopped staring at her and looked at Raph.

"My point still stands." Said Donnie as he closed his eyes.

"You do realize that could be her boyfriend, right?" Asked Raph as he smirked.

Donnie whimpered as Mikey patted his back.

They then heard tires screeching and saw a white van stopping the two from walking.

A man wearing a white shirt then came out in front while four _really_ identical guys came out from the back.

They walked towards the two,

April hid behind Virgil.

"What is this?" Asked Virgil.

April began to get really scared.

"We gotta save 'em!" Yelled Donatello as he was about to jump down but Leo stopped him.

"Splinter's instructions were very clear, we're supposed to stay away from people." Said Leo.

Leo then looked scared.

"And bathrooms." Said Leo.

"I thought you wanted to be a hero, since when do heroes ask for permission?" Asked Raph.

They don't, but-" Said Leo before he was cut off.

"Well, I'm going!" Yelled Donnie as he jumped dowwn

The others then jumped down.

"Guys!" Yelled Leo.

He then groaned and jumped down and took his swords.

The four human look a likes and the man with the white t-shirt to April and Virgil.

"Help Help!" Yelled April.

"Hey!" Yelled Raph.

The human looked at Raph.

Raph punched the guy away from the van but the guy was still standing.

"Still standing, huh? I'll fix that." Said Raph as he took out his sais.

Leo bumped into him.

"Watch it!" Yelled Leo.

"You watch it!" Yelled Raph.

The guy tried to punch Raph but he missed and punched the ground hard.

He tried attacking Raph.

Donnie bumped into him.

"Watch it, Donnie!" Yelled Raph.

Mikey's nunchucks accidently hanged onto Raph's sais.

Donnie's Bo accidently hit Leo's swords.

Leo tried to stab the guy but accidently stabbed Raph in his belt.

The guy smacked Raph away.

Raph tried to use the same technique he used on Leo earlier but the guy couldn't move.

"Oh, come on!" Yelled Raph.

The human punched Raph.

"Hey, cut it out! Stop! Ow!" Yelled April as she punched the guy in the back but he kept walking.

"Huh?" Asked Donnie as he saw April.

He then captured one of the four identical humans and threw him to the one that held April, he lets go of her and flew in mid air luckily Donnie caught her.

"Gotcha!" Yelled Donnie.

April saw Donnie who was smiling at her.

She screamed and backed away.

"No, no, no, no, don't worry we're the good guys." Said Donnie.

April whimpered.

"It's okay, we're here to help." Said Donnie.

April looked at Donnie unsure.

She soon saw the other two coming around.

Donnie took his staff and glared at them.

Mikey came by and accidently wacked Donnie's head with his nunchuck.

Donnie glared at Mikey in anger.

"Whoops! Sorry." Said Mikey.

"Watch out!" Yelled Mikey.

Donnie got kicked and went flying into Mikey into trash.

Donnie saw April tied up and gagged inside the van and drove off.

"They're getting away!" Yelled Donnie.

The others soon run to catch up to it.

"You just jabbed me with your sword." Said Raph.

"Well, I didn't know you were gonna land where I was stabbing." Argued Leo.

Mikey stood and went to catch up with the others.

One of the four then stood up behind him.

Mikey took out his nunchucks again.

"You think you're tough, huh?" Asked Mikey.

He then pointed at the man.

"You think you're tough enough to stand up to my hot nunchuck fury?" Asked Mikey.

He then yelled and swirled his nunchucks around.

The man caught it before it hit his face.

"Huh? I see, well, then." Said Mikey.

Mikey screamed and ran away.

The man soon chased after him.

Mikey soon ran into a dead end in the park.

The man slowly walked up to Mikey.

"Aah! Stay back!" Yelled Mikey as the blade of his Nunchucks hit the man's face.

Suddenly a purple light then came from the man's face.

"What the?" Asked Mikey.

He went to look at the man and saw a robotic head.

"That is all kinds of wrong." Said Mikey as he backed away.

Suddenly a brain from the robot's stomach squeaked.

Mikey screamed as the brain latched onto his face.

Mikey tried to pry it off before it hit the wall.

The brain ran away while squeaking.

Mikey was panting.

Mikey ran over to the others.

"Guys, guys!" Yelled Mikey.

"You're never gonna believe this!" Yelled Mikey as he catches.

"That dude, he-he had a brain!" Yelled Mikey.

"We all have brains, Mikey." Said Leo.

Donnie raised his finger and closed his eyes.

"Not all of us." Said Donnie.

"In our chests?" Asked Mikey as he held his chest.

"No, Mikey, not in our chests." Replied Leo.

Mikey got angry.

"You're not listening to me!" Yelled Mikey.

Leo then slapped him in the face.

Mikey raised his hands to protect his face.

"Did you just slap me?" Asked Mikey in a low voice.

"I was calming you down." Replied Leo like it was simple.

"Why would that calm me down?!" Asked/Yelled Mikey.

"I think he's delusional." Said Donatello.

"Just-just come here." Said Mikey as he was gesturing to the ally where fought the robot.

I'm telling you, the big guy was a robot and he had a freaky-weird alien brain thing in his chest." Said Mikey.

They followed Mikey to the alley.

"You gotta believe me." Said Mikey.

"I'm not sure we do." Said Raph.

"Oh, yeah?" Asked Mikey.

"Well, you'll change your tune when you see that he's-" Said Mikey as he lead them to the ally but saw the alien was nowhere to be seen, like he was never there.

"Gone?" Asked Mikey.

They then walked back to the sewers where Splinter was giving them a lecture.

The turtles were kneeling on the floor.

"And so your inability to work together allowed them all to get away." Said Splinter in anger.

"Well, maybe if I didn't have to waste time arguing with hero boy, I could've saved them." Said Raph as he glared at Leo.

"Hey, if you hadn't gotten in my way, I could have done it." Said Leo.

He looks at Donnie next to him.

"And you went flying off on your own." Said Leo with a glare.

"How smart was that?" Asked Leo.

"Well, it would've worked out great if somebody hadn't hit me in the head with their nunchucks!" Yelled Donnie as he glared at Mikey.

"Well, none of this would've happened if-" Said Mikey to look but no one was next to him.

"Somebody hadn't trusted us to go up there in the first place." Said Mikey.

Everyone looks at Splinter and gasped as he stopped.

"Oh, geez." Said Mikey after realizing his mistake.

"Sensei, I didn't mean to-" Said Mikey but was cut off.

"No, Michelangelo." Said Splinter.

"You are right." Said Splinter.

"I am?" Asked Mikey in disbelief.

"He is?" Asked the other three in disbelief as well.

"You were not fully prepared for what was up there." Said Splinter.

"I trained you to fight as individuals, not as a team." Said Splinter as the turtles looked down.

"And as a teacher, your father, the responsibility for that is mine." Said Splinter.

"Perhaps in another year, we can try again." Said Splinter.

"Another year?" Asked Donnie.

"Has everybody forgotten that people were kidnapped?" Asked Donnie.

"They don't have a year." Said Donnie.

"Sensei, we have to do something now!" Yelled Donnie.

Splinter glared at Donnie.

"You weren't there, sensei." Said Donnie.

"You didn't see the way that girl looked into my eyes." Said Donnie.

"She was scared and she was counting on us to save her!" Yelled Donnie.

Splinter turned around to look at the photograph of a human man, a woman and a baby.

"Yes, you must save her." Said Splinter as he turned around.

"I agree Sensei but in that fight we exactly a well-oiled machine." Said Leo.

"Like that robot with the brain thingy." Said Mikey.

"Give a rest!" Yelled Raph.

Everyone looked up and saw Splinter thinking while rubbing his beard.

"If you are to fight more effectively as a unit, you are going to need a leader." Said Splinter.

Leo raised his hand.

"Can I be the leader?" Asked Leo.

"Why should you be the leader?" Asked Raph.

"I kicked your butt, I should be the leader." Said Raph as he pounded his fist.

"Hey, I'm smarter than all you guys put together, It should be me." Said Donnie.

"No way, it should be me!" Yelled Mikey.

Everyone waited foe Mikey's reason.

"I don't really have a reason, I just think it would be neat." Said Mikey.

Splinter then opened a door to a room.

"This is a difficult decision." Said Splinter.

"I will meditate on it." Said Splinter.

He closed the door and no more then a few seconds he opened it again.

"It's Leonardo." Said Splinter as he closed his eyes again.

Raph then got angry.

"No hard feelings, Raph?" Asked Leo.

Raph growled and walked away.

"Stick it in your shell." Said Raph.

Soon they went up again and waited outside of a building.

"Explain to me one more time what we're doing here." Said Mikey in a whispered voice.

Everyone groaned.

"Mikey, we've been over this." Said Leo.

"That building has the same logo as the van that was used to kidnap the people." Said Leo as he pointed towards the people.

"So if we wait here long enough, one of the kidnappers will eventually show his face, and when he does, we'll make him tell us where they took them." Said Leo as he explained his plan.

"And then we got ourselves a van!" Yelled Mikey in excitement.

Leo smacked his head in anger.

"Just hit the guy I tell you to!" Yelled Leo.

Mikey raised his right thumb? with closed eyes.

"Will do!" Yelled Mikey.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Asked Raph.

"Trust me, they'll be here any second." Said Leo with confidence.

They waited for hours waiting for the guy to show but he didn't.

To keep their boredom they played many games, Like playing paper football, or Donnie jumping on Skip rope but later falls and playing the I spy game with being Raph as the item of the game.

Leo still hasn't budged from his spot as he was still waiting for the guy to show up.

"Give it up already." Said Raph as he walked over to Leo.

"The guy's not gonna show." Said Raph as he was impatient.

"We have to be patient." Said Leo as he still hasn't move.

"No, you have to come up with a better plan, 'cause the four of us standing here with our thumbs up our noses-" Said Raph as he was cut off by Mikey.

"I don't think they fit." Said Mikey as he looked at his thumbs.

"Is pointless." Said Raph.

Leo then smirked.

"You sure about that, Raph?" Asked Leo.

He just showed up, didn't he?" Asked Raph.

He looked down to see the van coming up.

"I should've complained two hours ago." Said Raph as a man with a white shirt and jeans came out of the van.

"Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan, there's no time for hesitation, my orders must be carried out without question." Said Leo as he was acting out from that captain from the show he watched earlier.

He looked around but saw no one.

"Guys, guys wait up!" Yelled Leo.

He jumped down to the ladder and climbed down.

The man then started walking only to be surrounded by the turtles.

"All right, buddy." Said Raph.

"We can do this the easy way, or my vote the hard way." Said Raph as he took out his sais.

Everyone soon took out their weapons.

"Yeah, look at it logically, there are four of us and one of you, what are you gonna do?" Asked Donnie.

The man glared and took out a gun and shoots out purple lasers.

The turtles managed to dodge the lasers.

The man smirked.

He ran back to the van.

"You had to ask!" Yelled Raph as he glared at Donnie.

Donnie shrugged in response.

They soon saw the van drove away.

"He's getting away again!" Yelled Donnie.

"No, he's not." Said Leo.

Everyone started running through the top of the buildings and ran after the van.

They soon catched up to it.

Raph jumps at the top and held on.

The man soon shook him off and Raph lands at a building on his back.

The other three were still running after the van.

The man looked through his window and saw the other turtles running after him.

He took out his gun and started shooting.

Leo jumped and threw a shuriken to the one of the tires on the front.

The van ran out of control and crashed into a streetlamp and fell on it's side.

Leo got down.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Said Leo with a smirk.

Raph soon catched up.

They then hid behind a building and right in front the van.

Leo made signals with his hands but no one knows what they mean.

"I don't know what that means." Said Raph as he made signals to make fun of Leo.

Leo looks the other three.

"Go around back." Said Leo.

Mikey looks at the other two.

"Why didn't he just say so?" Asked Mikey in confusion.

They slowly walked towards the van and went to the back and saw packages that was spilling out.

Raph opened the door on the top and a canister spilled out.

It looks like the same canister that Splinter had but has some green/blue liquid inside it.

Mikey looks at the canister.

"Mom?" Asked Mikey in shock.


	15. Rise Of The Turtles Part Two

Everyone was in shock when they saw the Canister.

"So that's the-" Said Leo as he was cut off by Donnie.

"Mutagen that turned us all into what we are now." Said Donnie as he picked up the canister.

"Let's drink some!" Yelled Mikey.

"What, why would you do that?" Asked Raph.

"'Cause if you mutate a mutant, you get a super mutant!" Yelled Mikey in excitement.

"Or a pile of goo on the sidewalk." Said Donnie.

"Either way, it's an improvement." Said Raph.

"Guys, this is huge." Said Leo as he made them focused.

"Whoever kidnapped those people are somehow connected to what happened to us 15 years ago." Said Leo.

"How is that possible?" Asked Donnie.

"For alien robots, anything is possible." Said Mikey.

Donnie glared at Mikey.

"Stop that, there are no such thing as alien robots!" Yelled Donnie.

"Oh, yeah?" Asked Mikey.

He walked over to the man who was driving the van.

"Well, if there's no such thing as alien robots, how do you explain this?" Asked Mikey.

Mikey started pulling on the man's face.

The man started screaming.

"My face!" Yelled the man.

"Man, this mask is glued on tight!" Yelled Mikey.

"Mikey, stop! It's not a mask." Said Leo.

Mikey looked the man.

"Okay." Said Mikey as he let go of the man.

"He's in the clear." Said Mikey.

"But those other guys were totally alien robots." Said Mikey.

"Enough!" Yelled Raph to Mikey as he was walking with the canister.

"Time to get some answers." Said Raph.

He picked up the man.

"Who are you, and what's goin' on?" Asked Raph.

"Name's Snake, and I got nothing to say to you hideous freaks." Replied Snake.

Raph pulled Snake closer to him.

"Oh, well, that's 'cause you don't know us yet." Said Raph.

He threw Snake over to the others and Donnie and Mikey grabbed him by his arms.

"See, we were just regular guys until we got hit with a little of this." Said Raph as he opened the canister.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Asked Snake in fear.

"Playing a little game I like to call: Mutation Roulette." Replied Raph.

"Now you could turn out handsome like me, or you might end up disgusting and deformed, like Mikey here." Said Raph.

"Hey!" Yelled Mikey as he was offended.

"So, you feel lucky?" Asked Raph.

He then dipped the Mutagen and nearly hit Snake's face until he started to move and screamed.

"Okay, okay!" Yelled Snake.

Raph pulled the Mutagen back.

"They call themselves The Kraang, they been grabbing people mainly scientists from all over the city." Said Snake.

Leo came over.

"Well that worked pretty good." Said Leo.

"Well of course it did, would you want to look like Mikey?" Asked Raph.

"I'm right here." Said Mikey in a sad tone.

"What do they want with the scientists you mentioned?" Asked Leo.

"I don't know." Said Snake like it was simple.

Raph moved the Mutagen a bit.

"All I know is they're taking that boy and girl out of the city tonight, but I don't know where!" Yelled Snake in fear again.

The turtles crowded Snake.

"Where are they now?" Asked Leo.

Snake then showed them a facility just outside the city.

They went there with Snake as their prisoner.

Mikey pulled off some move in case Snake tried to attack.

Snake slapped his head.

Leo was looking over the building with a telescope.

He then looked at these 'Kraang'.

"There's gotta be, like 20 of them down there." Said Leo.

"Yeah, and that's just the ones we can see." Said Donnie as he came over.

Raph took out his sais.

"All right!" Yelled Raph in excitement.

"An all-you-can-beat buffet!" Yelled Raph as he was anxious to go down there.

Leo put his hand out.

"We can't just rush in there." Said Leo.

He looks at the building.

"We need a plan." Said Leo.

"Why?!" Asked/Yelled Raph in shock.

"Think, you shellbrain." Said Donnie.

He pointed to the building.

"There are innocent lives at stake, if we screw this up, they're all goners." Said Donnie.

"Then we won't screw it up." Said Raph.

"Boy, I could sure go for some of that Pizza right now, huh?" Asked Mikey rather loudly as he caught the other three's attention.

They looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? I can't be the only one that's hungry." Said Mikey.

"Where's Snake?" Asked Mikey through his teeth in worry.

Mikey gasped and turned around to find Snake was gone.

"Oh, geez." Said Mikey as he realized his mistake.

They saw Snake jumped off a ledge.

"Get him!" Yelled Leo.

The turtles went down the building and went to teams of two: Mikey and Donnie, Leo and Raph and separated directions.

Donnie and Mikey went to the playground but no signs of Snake.

Donnie crouched down.

"Maybe he went over the wall." Said Donnie.

"I'm on it!" Yelled Mikey.

"Alley-oop!" Yelled Donnie as he picked Mikey up.

Donnie then tossed him over the wall.

Mikey then crashed into something and groaned.

"Ow. I don't think he went this way." Said Mikey through the wall.

Leo and Raph went to the swing area and Leo heard a can moved behind a dumpster.

He moved his to the Dumpster and Raph looked.

Raph nodded.

"Oh, great." Said Leo in a loud fake tone.

"We let him get away." Said Leo.

"Whoa, whoa." Said Raph with also a loud fake tone made a stop sign with both his hands.

"You're the leader, that means you let him get away." Said Raph.

"You're not helping." Said Leo in a hushed tone.

"I'm not trying to help." Said Raph with a smirk.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, You want me to lead?" Asked Leo.

"Fine." Said Leo.

"We go back to the lair, gear up, and at midnight, we drive snake's van right up to the gate." Said Leo as he went back to his loud fake tone.

"They'll think we're him, and we'll cruise right in." Said Leo.

"And then we bust some heads?" Asked Raph in excitement.

"And then we bust some heads." Replied Leo with a smirk.

"I love a happy ending." Said Raph.

They then walked away.

They later walked back to the lair while Donnie was preparing for equipment for their mission.

Raph was in the kitchen with someone.

"I know you're a little worried about me." Said Raph.

He knelt down to the table with his head next to him arms.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie to you." Said Raph.

"We've never gone into a fight like this, and I don't know what's gonna happen." Said Raph.

"But you don't have to worry." Said Raph as he rose up.

"I will make it back, I love you, man." Said Raph with his eyes all watery.

He was looking at a non mutated box turtle who was eating a leaf.

"Aww." Said Mikey.

Raph turned around to see Mikey right behind him.

"Are you talking to your pet turtle?" Asked Mikey.

"No, shut up!**" **Yelled Raph in anger.

"That's adorable." Said Mikey.

"Oh, I'm gonna crush you!" Yelled Raph.

He started to chase Mikey as he began to run.

"I'm gonna shellac you!" Yelled Raph as he tried to hit Mikey with a wooden spoon.

Leo was looking over the plan.

"I think this plan is gonna work." Said Leo with confidence.

Splinter came over.

"No plan ever survives contact with the enemy." Said Splinter.

"It is how you react to the unexpected that will determine if you and your brothers succeed." Said Splinter.

"Sensei, do you think I'm ready for this?" Asked Leo.

"Leonardo, I made you leader for a reason." Replied Splinter as he puts his paw on Leo's shoulder.

"What is that reason?" Asked Leo.

"That is for you to discover on your own." Replied Splinter.

"There's so much riding on this, what if something goes wrong?" Asked Leo.

"Failure is a possibility every leader must face, Leonardo." Replied Splinter.

"It is something I had to face in Japan during my final battle with my enemy, The Shredder." Said Splinter with a flashback in his mind.

"Years ago, Oroku Saki, as Shredder was called then, had been my friend, but the love of a woman came between us, he could not accept it, and his jealousy turned outward in a vengeful attack and while he could not defeat me that day, my world fell and crumbled around me as the battle took the life of my beloved Tang Shen, and I lost my baby daughter, Miwa." Said Splinter as he still remembered the fire and death of his wife and child.

Splinter leaned on a wall.

Leo came over.

"But that's my point, Sensei, you lost everything." Said Leo.

"I lost many things." Said Splinter.

"My family, my home, my name." Said Splinter as he opened his eyes.

Leo looked away.

"But I gained many things as well, like the four of you." Said Splinter with a smile.

"Don't worry, we can handle this." Said Leo with a clenched fist.

Mikey ran over with a pot in his head while screaming.

"Get back here!" Yelled Raph while still chasing Mikey.

Leo sighed while Splinter shakes his head.

Meanwhile inside the building April was furiously pounding on the door.

"Hey, you can't keep us in here like this!" Said April through a door with unknown technology.

"We know our rights!" Yelled April.

"I don't think they care about that, April." Said Virgil as he was sitting on a bench.

She then turns around and looks at Virgil.

"We can't just sit here." Said April.

"We've gotta do something." Said April.

"Like what?" Asked Virgil in curiosity.

April then smirked.

A thudding noise was then heard outside the door.

"Oh, my stomach!" Yelled April.

A 'Kraang' was looking through the window.

"The pain is unbearable!" Yelled April as she was lying on the floor.

The 'Kraang' opened door to check.

Virgil was hiding by the side waiting for the opportunity and he tried to attack him but he turned around before he could.

April jumped on him hoping to fall but he didn't move an inch.

The 'Kraang' simply ignored her and put her down and walked down.

He closed the door.

"Well, I guess we can just sit here." Said April.

Virgil then sighed.

Snake was outside with at least dozens of 'Kraang' with guns in their hand.

Snake sighed and filled up his laser gun.

"They'll be here any minute." Said Snake.

One of the 'Kraang' looked the other.

"Kraang, are those who are coming to this place coming to this place?" Asked Kraang 1

"I lack that knowledge, Kraang." Said Kraang 2.

"I will inquire of Kraang about that knowledge." Said Kraang 2.

Snake was getting annoyed on how they talk.

Kraang 2 looked up.

"Do you have the knowledge if those coming to this place are near this place, Kraang?" Asked Kraang 2.

"They're turtles!" Yelled Snake as he snapped.

"Call them turtles!" Yelled Snake.

" ''Are the turtles here''?" Asked Snake properly.

One of the Kraang on top pointed.

"There are lights of a vehicle which contain that which you wish us to call the turtles coming to this place which you wish us to call here." Said Kraang 3.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Snake as he was annoyed.

Snake turned around and saw the van approaching.

Everyone fired on the van.

The van did not stop and crashed to the door.

Luckily Snake and the other Kraang dodged out the way.

Snake fell to a garden and looked up to see the Mutagen from the van coming down.

It spilled all over his body and he screamed.

Vines came out his body as he continued to scream.

The Kraang were look over the van but saw no one was driving.

"The ones coming to this place are not in the vehicle bringing them to this place." Said Kraang 1.

"Then in what place are the ones called the turtles?" Asked Kraang 2.

While no one was looking the turtles started scaling on the wall.

Mikey turned around to see the crash.

"Wow, lucky thing that van showed up to distract them." Said Mikey.

Donnie sighed and smacked his own head but forgot about the spikes from his claw invention.

"Ow!" Yelled Donnie in pain.

"That was the plan, Mikey." Said Leo.

Mikey looked up.

"We knew snake was hiding in the alley, so Raph and I made him think we would be in the van." Said Leo as he explained.

"But we weren't in the van." Said Mikey as he was confused.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Just keep climbing." Said Leo as he kept climbing up.

"Can do." Said Mikey.

They soon made inside the building and knocked down a couple of the Kraang below them.

They soon began walking.

Donnie looked up at the ceiling.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this." Said Donnie.

"They're using a metal alloy that I don't even recognize." Said Donnie in fascination.

"Gosh, A metal alloy even you don't know about!" Yelled Raph in sarcasm.

"It boggles the mind." Said Raph.

"Dude, you wanna talk metallurgy with me?" Asked Donnie.

"Bring it." Said Donnie threatening.

"I don't, and-" Said Raph but was cut off by Leo.

"Guys!" Yelled Leo as he brought their attention back.

"What part of being in an enemy lair do you not understand?" Asked Leo.

They continued walking and saw a bunch of robots with aliens like the one Mikey saw.

"Whoa, alien robots." Said Donnie in shock.

"Alien robots huh, where have I heard that before?" Asked Mikey as he was pretending to think.

"Oh, yeah!, I've been saying it for hours!" Yelled Mikey while accidently alerting the Kraang.

The Kraang began firing on them.

The turtles drew out their weapons and started fighting.

They were soon able to take them all down.

Soon a Kraang came out of the robot and squealed at them.

The turtles were shocked but Mikey knocked it out.

Mikey then picked it up.

"See?" Asked Mikey as he waved in front of them.

"See? It's a brain thing!" Yelled Mikey.

"I told you!, I told you!" Yelled Mikey as he put the Kraang down.

"But did any of you believe me?" Asked Mikey.

"No!" Yelled Mikey.

"'Cause you all think I'm just some kind of bonehead!" Yelled Mikey in anger.

The Kraang woke up and bit Mikey's hand.

He tried to shake it off until he threw at some kind of button.

An alarm was heard.

Mikey looked at the Kranng crawling away.

"Mikey!" Yelled the other three.

"Okay, but I was still right about the brain thing, you gotta give me that." Said Mikey.

The turtles were looking for any others that would come along.

"Let's move." Said Leo.

"Move where?" Asked Raph.

Donnie looked at the ceiling again.

"I think those are power conduits." Said Donnie.

"Oh! That's really interesting!" Yelled Raph in sarcasm.

"Thanks for sharing, Donnie." Said Raph in anger.

"Meathead, the conduits are all converging that way, which means that whatever is going on in that direction is important!" Yelled Donnie as he pointed to the left.

He began walking.

Leo moved his sword to the celling like It was an obvious thing before joining Donnie.

Mikey moved across from Raph.

"You got spanked." Said Mikey as he pointed and laughed at Raph as he moved.

Raph grabbed Mikey's pointing finger very tight.

"Ow! Ow! Mercy!" Yelled Mikey.

Raph lets go and follows the others.

"Not cool." Said Mikey.

They ran until they found a cell with Kyle and April in it.

"We found 'em!" Yelled Donnie.

He looks at a advanced lock.

He looked up and saw the other Kraang shooting.

Leo drew out his swords.

"We'll hold them off, you pick the lock." Said Leo.

He ran up and slashed the two Kraang.

"Don't worry, I'll have you out of there in a second." Said Donnie through the window.

"Okay, giant lizard-thing." Said April as she was uneasy.

"A turtle, actually." Said Donnie.

"I'm Donatello." Said Donnie.

"April." Said April with a smile.

"Virgil." Said Virgil with a smirk.

Donnie was smashed into the glass by Leo.

"The lock, Donnie!" Yelled Leo.

"Yeah oh, right, yeah!" Yelled Donnie.

He knelt down to de-power the lock after pulling it's face off.

Donnie was messing with the wires.

"Not to rush you, but hurry up!" Yelled April.

"Hey, you think it's easy trying to pick a lock with these hands?!" Asked/Yelled Donnie as he waved his hands to prove a point.

"Uh, sorry." Said April.

Donnie went back to picking the lock.

Raph just kicked a Kraang while looking at Donnie still working.

"Oh, for the love of- get out of my way!" Yelled Raph.

He pushed Donnie away and started stabbing on the lock.

Virgil and April heard a noise and saw another door on the other side is opened.

Three other Kraang came in.

The door on the other side was finally unlocked.

But they saw April and Virgil taken away.

"No!" Yelled April.

The Kraang started blasting the turtles while April was screaming.

The turtles chased after them.

They soon went outside.

"Get the door!" Yelled Leo.

Raph tried to close it but a Kraang got caught in the middle of the door.

Raph captured the arm of that Kraang and took it off it's body.

He shut the door and used it's arm as blockage.

Many failed attempts at opening the door from the other side.

"That'll hold 'em." Said Raph.

He looked back and saw the turtles looking at him with widened eyes.

"What?" Asked Raph in confusion.

"You are seriously twisted." Said Leo.

"Thanks." Said Raph with a smile.

"No!" Yelled April.

They looked up and saw April and Virgil being dragged to a helicopter.

"Let us go!" Yelled April.

They were trying to struggle against the Kraang.

"Let's get 'em!" Yelled Leo.

They ran but soon stopped as vines blocked their path.

They saw some giant plant mutant with it's heart showing and big yellow eyes right in front of them.

"Uh-oh." Said Mikey.

The plant mutant screeched at them.

"You did this to me!, now you're going to pay!" Yelled the plant.

"It's Snake!" Yelled Leo as he remembered Snake was hit by Mutagen after the van crashed.

"He mutated into a Giant weed!" Yelled Leo.

Snake screeched at them again.

"That's weird." Said Mikey as he looked at Raph.

"You'd think he'd get mutated into a snake." Said Mikey.

"Yeah, you would, if you were an idiot." Said Raph.

"But his name is Snake." Said Mikey as he argued.

"So?" Asked Raph in confusion.

"You don't understand science." Said Mikey.

"I'll crush you turtles!" Yelled Snake.

"Uh, would it help if we said it was an accident?" Asked Donnie.

Snake revealed some kind of jaws in his vines.

"So, heh, I'll put you down for a no?" Asked Donnie.

He moved his arm vine but Leo and Donnie were able to dodge while Raph and Mikey got hit.

Leo slashed the vine and purple ooze came out.

"Eww!, Eww!" Yelled Mikey In digust.

"Don't let it touch me!, don't let it touch me!" Yelled Mikey as he crawled back to avoid getting touch by the purple ooze.

It eventually hit his leg.

"Aah! It touched me!" Yelled Mikey.

The vine grew back.

Snake smirked at this.

"It grew back?" Asked Donnie.

"No fair!" Yelled Donnie as he wined.

They looked up and saw the Helicopter was starting.

"Donnie, Go!" Yelled Leo.

Donnie narrowed his eyes and ran as Leo gave him a boost.

He soon ran after the helicopter.

The other three kept slashing at Snake's vines but they keep growing back.

Raph tried to slash him with those claws and slash him at the legs but the purple ooze was stuck on it when he came out.

"And yuck." Said Raph in disgust.

Raph grabbed Snake's vines and pulled him and jumped on his head and ran off to join the others.

Snake grew a vine from his plants and captured Raph.

He threw Raph to the others and were able to catch him.

"Snakeweed is really powerful!" Yelled Mikey.

Raph and Leo looked at him.

"Snakeweed?" Asked Raph.

"Yeah, his name was Snake, and now he's a weed, so-" Said Mikey but was cut off by Raph.

"We get it!" Yelled Raph.

Leo walked up.

"We just have to hold it off until Donnie gets back." Said Leo.

The Kraang were finally able to open the door and went outside.

"While not getting shot by alien robots." Said Leo.

"With brains!" Mikey pointed out.

"Let it go, man." Said Raph.

Donnie saw the Helicopter was lifting off.

He then used his stick to make a high jump and grabbed onto the legs of the helicopter.

Leo and Mikey were handling the Kraang while dealt with Snakeweed.

Snakeweed was attacking everyone including the Kraang.

"What's the plan again, chief?" Asked Raph.

"I'm working on it." Said Leo.

He was grabbed by the leg from Snakeweed's vines.

He looked at the wires next to him.

"The power conduits." Said Leo.

"Are we really gonna start talking about that again?" Asked Raph in annoyance.

"Perfect." Said Leo as he saw the conduits were plugged into a generator.

"Raph, Mikey!" Yelled Leo to the two of them.

He placed one of swords in his mouth and made signals in his hands.

They both nodded.

Raph and Mikey were able to distract Snakeweed enough for Leo to cut himself free.

One of the Kraang came out from the door of the Helicopter.

"Oh, good, for a second there, I thought this was gonna be too easy!" Yelled Donnie.

The Kraang started blasting at Donnie.

He was able to dodge and go to the other side.

He was able to use his shuriken to hit the Kraang's head.

He pulled the Kraang off the helicopter.

The Kraang falling started blasting the helicopter and made it tip.

Virgil and April fell out from it's side where Donnie is.

Virgil held out his hands in fear and fired electricity out of his hands.

They were slowed down as Donnie went down and grabbed them.

"You okay?" Asked Donnie to both of them.

They both nodded.

Virgil looked at his hands in confusion as did April and Donnie, when did he have powers?

Snakeweed continued to attack them.

Raph and Mikey turned around made fun of the Kraang.

They began blasting them as they hit Snakeweed and the generator.

Leo was on top of the generator.

"What are they doing?" Asked Donnie.

"They're leading him straight toward that power generator!" Yelled Donnie.

Leo took out two shurikens.

"That's incredibly stupid!" Yelled Donnie.

Donnie looked away to calculate.

"Or brilliant." Said Donnie as he begins to smile.

"Or-or both!" Yelled Donnie in excitement.

Leo threw the shurikens into Snakeweed's back.

He turned around to see Leo.

"Hey, come and get me, Stinkweed!" Yelled Leo.

He then made fun of him with his face.

Snakeweed tried to hit Leo but missed.

Leo then made fun of the Kraang.

They started blasting again.

The generator started going on the fritz and started shocking Snakeweed.

It exploded with him in it.

Everyone soon began to run as chunks of Snakeweed were falling all over.

The Kraang looked over to Snakeweed's body.

"Kraang, the ones in this place are not in this place where they were." Said Kraang 1.

"The ones are called turtles, Kraang." Said Kraang 2.

"They are dangerous to what we are doing in this place and other places." Said Kraang 2.

"Yes, I am knowledge of that." Said Kraang 1.

"The turtles must be eliminated from all places." Said Kraang 1.

The Kraang inside the robot then smirked with it's eyes opened.

The Heart in Snakeweed's body begins to be active again.

Everyone soon went to April's apartment.

Donnie went over to April.

"Are you gonna be all right?" Asked Donnie.

"I guess, but I'll be more happy when those aliens are gone for good." Said April.

"I don't know why but I have a feeling their the reason why my dad disappeared." Said April.

"Won't the police help?" Asked Leo.

April chuckled a bit.

"Funny thing." Said April.

"When you tell them your dad was kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies, they don't take you all that seriously." Said April.

"I hear that." Said Mikey as he remembers of hours trying to convince his brothers.

"April, I promise you we will not rest until we find him." Said Virgil.

"We won't?" Asked Raph.

Leo jabbed him with his elbow.

"No, we won't." Said Leo as he agreed with Virgil.

"Thank you, but it's not your fight." Said April.

Virgil held April's hand.

"Yes, it is." Said Virgil.

April smiled at Virgil while Virgil blushed.

They all soon disappeared while Virgil and April shared a smile with each other and waved.

Virgil went along with the turtles.

April closed her window and went inside her apartment.

They went to the sewers.

Leo was kneeling in front of Splinter.

"I am impressed, Leonardo." Said Splinter.

"You proved to be an effective leader under the most difficult of circumstances." Said Splinter.

He turned around.

"Thank you, sensei." Said Leo with a smile.

"And I think I figured out why you made me leader." Said Leo.

"Oh?" Asked Splinter with a raised eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Asked Splinter.

"Because you sensed inside me a true warrior's spirit that could forge us all into the heroes we are destined to become." Replied Leo.

"No." Said Splinter.

"No?" Asked Leo.

"Then why did you make me leader?" Asked Leonardo.

Splinter turned around.

"Because you asked." Said Splinter.

"That's it?" Asked Leo as he rose.

"But you seemed so certain you were right." Said Leo.

"As a leader, you will learn that there is no right and wrong, only choices." Said Splinter.

"So you could have chosen any of us?" Asked Leo.

"Yes." Replied Splinter.

Leo widened his eyes.

"Even Mikey?" Asked Leo.

Splinter chuckled a bit.

"No, that would have been wrong." Replied Splinter as he puts his paw over Leo's shoulder.

"Everybody! Come here!" Yelled Mikey as he made Leo and Splinter clinch.

"We made the news!" Yelled Mikey.

They saw an African American news reporter was on TV.

"A report of get this ninjas in New York." Said the reporter.

"Don't believe me?" Asked the reporter.

"After residents reported a disturbance, the police recovered this." Said the reporter.

An image of the shuriken Leo threw at Snakeweed was shown.

Mikey and Donnie looked at each other and smiled.

"For Channel 6 news, this is Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe saying, ''Hi-ya''!" Said Carlos as he made a visual aid of air slash.

"This is awesome!" Yelled Mikey.

"We're gonna be famous!" Yelled Mikey in excitement.

"Yeah, unless sees your face, that's not gonna happen." Said Virgil.

"You must be more careful." Said Splinter.

"The ninja's most powerful weapon is the shadows." Said Splinter.

"Being brought out into the light is a dangerous thing." Said Splinter.

"Would you relax no one ever believes this stuff, they'll think it's all hoax." Said Virgil.

"Virgil's right Sensei, besides it's one little news story." Said Raph.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Asked Raph.

Meanwhile in a building in Japan where it is dark, a man was with burned half face was watching TV in the dark while sitting on a chair like throne.

He was watching the news until he saw the shuriken and looked closely at the symbol.

"So my old enemy is in New York, and training his own army." Said the man.

"At last, I can finish what I started so long ago." Said the man.

He looked at a ninja with black clothing and red bug eyes.

"Prepare my jet." Said the man.

The ninja walked away.

The man stood up and put a metal helmet on his head which blocks his face with a mouth plate.

"I'm going to visit an old friend." Said the man.


	16. Turtle Temper

The turtles and Virgil were stand on top of a building that was near a laboratory.

Donnie was looking through a telescope.

"Anything?" Asked Leo.

"Nothing yet." Replied Donnie.

Mikey was poking Raph's head but he kept smacking it away.

He soon grabbed Mikey's finger and twisted it.

Mikey screamed in pain.

"Guys, when ninjas are on surveillance, they are supposed to be silent." Said Leo as he turned around.

"Sorry, Leo, I'll scream quieter." Said Mikey.

Mikey poked Raph's head again.

Raph got angry and grabbed Mikey and threw him which knocked out a satellite and held him tight with Mikey's head between his arms.

"Say it." Said Raph.

"Raph, be quiet, you idiot!" Yelled Virgil in anger.

"Not till Mikey says it." Said Raph.

Mikey was beginning to choke.

"Raphael is all-wise and powerful." Said Mikey.

Raph briefly lets him go before holding his head between his hands.

"And?" Asked Raph.

"And he's better than me in every possible way." Replied Mikey.

Raph leys him go again before holding to the ground.

"And?" Asked Raph.

"And I'm a lowly worm beneath his feet, who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him, because he's so amazing and I'm a dirt clod." Replied Mikey.

Raph licks his finger and held it towards Mikey.

"And?" Asked Raph.

"And in the history of the universe there's never been-" Said Mikey but was cut off.

"Enough, you idiots!" Yelled Virgil in annoyance.

Raph got up and sighed.

"We're wasting our time." Said Raph.

"The Kraang aren't gonna show up." Said Raph.

"Have a little patience, will you?" Asked Leo.

"Trust me, guys." Said Virgil with a smirk.

"They're gonna break into that lab tonight." Said Virgil.

"I have reliable intel." Said Virgil.

"Intel?" Asked Raph with a smirk of his own.

"You mean April told you." Said Raph as he pointed to Virgil.

"You mean your girlfriend?" Asked Mikey as he came over.

Virgil got angry at their insults.

"She's not my girlfriend, Mikey." Said Virgil in anger.

"She's a girl who's a friend, who got kidnapped by the same aliens who are gonna break into that lab." Said Virgil.

"And we're gonna stop 'em." Said Virgil.

"Or we'll sit out on a cold roof all night for no reason." Said Raph.

A door was opened.

"What the heck's going on up here?" Asked a man.

Everyone looked up to see an overweight man with little hair outside.

"What the heck's going on up here?" Asked the man.

The turtles stared at the man.

"What, are you playing dress up?" Asked the man.

"No, sir, we were just-" Said Leo as he was cut off when the man saw a satellite dish broken.

"Which one of you slimy green ham shanks busted my satellite dish?" Asked the man in anger.

"Ham shanks?" Asked Raph in anger.

Donnie rubbed his head.

"I don't even know what that means." Said Donnie in confusion.

"Me neither." Said Raph as he looks at Donnie.

"But I don't like it." Said Raph as he was going for Sais but Leo stopped him.

"Let's go." Said Leo.

They began walking away.

"That's right, you spineless cream puff!" Yelled the man as he wanted them to hear.

"Listen to your mommy." Said the man.

Raph took out his sais.

"Hey!" Yelled Raph in anger.

"Watch it, buddy." Said Raph.

"Oh, no. I didn't know you had salad tongs." Said the man in a fake shock toned voice.

"Salad tongs?" Asked Raph in more anger.

Raph ran towards the man but was held back by Leo.

The Kraang arrived when they heard the arguing.

"I'm not gonna take this from some greasy, pit-stained slob with a comb-over!" Yelled Raph.

The Kraang were loading Mutagen when they looked up towards the building where the arguing was.

"You calling me ugly?" Asked the man.

"Seen a mirror lately, circus freak?" Asked the man.

"You want a piece of me?" Asked the man.

It took everyone to hold Raph back.

"When I'm done, a piece of you is all that's gonna be left!" Yelled Raph with fire in his eyes.

A laser just when past Raph which knocked Raph back.

They turned around and saw The Kraang next to them.

"Kraangdroids!" Yelled Leo.

"Holy Toledo!" Yelled the man as he went back.

"Way to blow our position, Raph." Said Virgil.

The turtles took out their weapons.

The Kraang started shooting.

"Scram!" Yelled Leo and everyone scattered.

The man ran off the door of the building.

He saw the turtles dodging the laser blasts.

"Holy cow." Said the man in amazement.

"They're some kinda Kung Fu Frogs." Said man as he took out his phone and started recording.

Raph was able to throw a Kraangdroid into the ground.

Leo kicked another away.

Mikey used his nunchucks to push another one away.

Donnie knocked one back with his Bo Staff and pushed it to the other two.

Virgil was able to use his new power to blast the Kraangdroids.

The Kraang ran away.

"Keep going, Kung Fu Frogs." Said the man as he drawed their attention.

"This is pure gold." Said the man as he waved his phone.

"We're not frogs, you idiot!" Yelled Raph in anger.

"Yeah, and it's not Kung Fu." Said Donnie.

"It's an ancient Japanese battle art." Said Donnie.

"Guys, he got us on video." Said Leo in a worried voice.

Raph got more ticked off.

"Not for long, he doesn't." Said Raph.

Raph ran for the door but the man slammed it right in his face.

Raph fell to the floor.

"I'm gonna make a fortune off of this!" Yelled the man excitedly.

They later heard sirens.

"Fire truck's en route, thirty seconds." Said Kyle.

"Let's move." Said Leo.

"Wait!, We have to find that guy and break his phone, and his face!" Yelled Raph only to find out everyone was already gone.

He looked back at the door and the group before growling and followed the others.

They went back to the Lair and told Splinter what happened and he was not pleased.

Splinter was pacing while the five kneeled at him.

"Not only did Raphael alert the Kraang, but you got caught On video." Said Splinter as he glared at Raph.

Raph looked up.

"Sensei, he was the angriest, nastiest guy you ever met." Said Raph.

Mikey went near him while sitting.

"Except for you." Said Mikey.

Raph punched Mikey and he went back to where he was sitting.

"You should have heard the insults this guy was throwing at us." Said Raph.

"They were so Insulting!" Yelled Raph as he couldn't find the right words for the insults.

"Oh, I did not realize he said mean things." Said Splinter in sarcasm.

"Of course, you had no choice but to jeopardize your mission." Said Splinter in anger as he lowered his head to Raph.

"Burn." Said Mikey with a smile.

Raph growled at him.

"You are ninjas, you work in the shadows, in secret." Said Splinter as he began to pace.

"This becomes difficult if there is proof of your existence in high-definition." Said Splinter.

"Look, we know where this guy lives." Said Raph.

"All we need to do is find him and shake him until the tape pops out." Said Raph as he made a visual aid on shaking.

"You do realize no one uses tapes anymore since DVDS came out?" Asked Virgil.

"Virgil's right, Video phones use flash memory-" Said Donnie but cuts himself off when Raph was growling at him.

"Anger is self-destructive." Said Splinter.

Raph looked down.

"I always thought it was others-destructive." Muttered Raph.

Unfortunately Splinter heard that.

"Raphael!" Yelled Splinter.

Raph flinched at his tone.

"Stand up." Said Splinter.

Raph did.

"Somebody's in trouble." Said Mikey with glee.

They later went to the dojo.

Raph and Virgil were in fighting positon.

"_Hajime_!" Yelled Splinter in Japanese.

Raph charged first and tried to punch Virgil but he was able to block both his fists and threw him.

The turtles were amazed at Virgil's strength even Splinter was.

While Virgil may not have had ninja training a long time like the turtles have but has taken martial arts clubs so he can at least defend himself from muggers.

A while ago after saving Virgil and April, Splinter decided to train Virgil under Ninjitsu so he can fight to prevent getting captured again.

"_Ya me_!" Yelled Splinter.

"Again, except this time, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo, insult Raphael." Said Splinter with his eyes closed.

Donnie got a little scared.

"Wait, insult him?" Asked Donnie.

"Yes." Replied Splinter with his eyes opened.

"And he can't fight back?" Asked Donnie as Raph raised his eyebrows.

"No." Said Splinter as he shook his head with his eyes closed.

Donnie chuckled a bit and looked at Leo.

"I'm feeling good about this plan." Said Donnie in relief.

"_Hajime_!" Yelled Splinter.

This time Virgil charged first.

"You move like a bloated buffalo." Said Mikey first.

"I do not!" Yelled Raph as he forgot the match and Virgil tripped him.

"And you're always whining." Said Leo with a roll of his eyes.

" ''Poor me, nobody understands me''." Said Leo as he mocked Raph's whining with his voice.

"Well, you don't understa-" Said Raph but got thrown by Virgil and fell on his back.

Raph growled.

"And-" Said Donnie as he was trying to think of one.

He then thought of one.

"You don't keep your back straight when doing _Omote Kote Gyaku_." Said Donnie.

Raph glared at Donnie as he got kicked in the leg.

"And you're ugly!" Yelled Donnie as he added.

Virgil punched Raph in the back of his head.

"And gassy." Said Mikey.

Virgil kneed him in the groin.

"Bull's-eye!" Yelled Donnie.

Everyone began to laugh.

"Stop it!" Yelled Raph in annoyance.

"Oh, you talk so tough, but inside, you're just a scared little baby who's trying to prove he's better then everyone." Said Virgil as he started missed Raph's punch and kicked him in the back.

"Who needs his bottle?" Asked Donnie.

"And his diaper changed?" Asked Mikey.

"What's the matter, Raph?" Asked Leo.

"Gonna cry?" Asked Virgil as he missed Raph's kicks and punches.

"I am not gonna cry!" Yelled Raph as he ran towards Virgil.

Virgil rolled onto his back and kicked Raph right into his stomach and he fell to his back defeated, again.

"Not gonna lie, felt pretty good." Said Virgil with a smirk.

Mikey sighed.

"I wish this moment could last forever." Said Mikey with a smile on his face.

"You know what?" Asked Raph as he stood up and threw his Sais to the ground.

"Forget this, this is stupid." Said Raph.

Mikey groaned.

"It didn't." Said Mikey.

Everyone saw the bruises on Raph's body but Virgil did not, which makes everyone wonder just how strong and talented he is.

Raph glared at Virgil in anger.

Virgil merely smirked.

"Anytime you want a rematch, just let me know." Said Virgil.

Raph went to Splinter.

"_Ninniku Seishinis_ the ability to endure insults with patience and humility." Said Splinter.

"You cannot be a true ninja until you master it." Said Splinter.

"Understood?" Asked Splinter.

"_Hai_, Sensei." Replied Raph.

"You must get that video back." Said Splinter.

"Using reason, not force." Said Splinter.

Raph looked away.

Just above the sewers the man got out of his apartment while talking to someone on his phone.

"That's right." Said the man.

"I swear on my mother's grave that these guys are frogs and they know Kung Fu." Said the man.

"You can't tell me that's not worth something." Said the man.

The turtles and Virgil surrounded him.

"I'll call you back." Said the man.

He later held his phone.

"Lay one finger on me, frog, and I'm calling the cops." Said the man as he put his finger on his phone to prove it while backing away.

"We're not gonna hurt you." Said Raph through his teeth.

"Then what do you want, freak?" Asked the man.

Everyone looked at Raph to see how he reacted.

"We got off on the wrong foot last night." Said Raph.

"Some things were said, and well, we would just like that video back." Said Raph.

Raph smiled while looked suspiciously at him.

Leo elbowed him.

"Please?" Asked Raph.

"What are you gonna give me for it?" Asked the man smirked.

"Give you for it?" Asked Raph.

"Well, I figure I've got you over a barrel, so you've got to make it worth my while." Said the man.

Raph smiled a bit.

"I'll make it worth your while." Said Raph.

He got really angry fast.

"I won't take your hand and smash it against the-" Said Raph in anger but was cut off when Leo touched his shoulder.

"Okay, okay, thank you, Raphael. I will take over." Said Leo.

Raph crossed his arms as he was steaming.

"So what are you looking for?" Asked Leo.

"A cool mil ought to cover it." Replied the man.

"A cool mil of what?" Asked Leo.

"A million dollars." Replied the man.

"We don't have a million dollars." Said Leo as he looked at the man like he was crazy.

"We do have some Canadian quarters that fell through the grate." Said Mikey with a smile.

The man showed the video to them.

"I can make serious money off this thing." Said the man.

"And if you don't want to pay, I'll hold on to it until someone else does." Said the man.

"That's it!" Yelled Raph as he grabbed the man and threw him on the ground.

Virgil held his head.

"Hand over the video or, so help me, I'll kick your hairy butt all the way to New Jersey!" Yelled Raph.

Lights began to shine on them.

"Guys!, The Kraang!" Yelled Leo.

Their van began to drive.

"Raph!" Yelled Leo.

Raph turned his head to see the van.

"Look out!" Yelled Leo as he pushed them out of the way.

Raph and Leo turned their heads to see a truck coming.

"Let's not let this one get away." Said Leo.

Raph saw a trashcan and threw at the window of the truck.

It hit a garage door.

"Well, that was easy." Said Raph as he crossed his arms with a smile on his face.

The Kraang came out and started blasting.

"Okay." Said Raph in a awkward tone.

They dodged out of the way.

They each started to take out The Kraang one by one.

The man was scared of the fight and tried to ran away.

He barley missed one of the laser guns that was shooting.

The Man got hit by one of the Kraang and went to the van with his phone on the very back.

Raph saw the man on the van.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Yelled Raph as he walked towards the van.

Leo saw Raph was leaving while barely holding his own of the saw at the Kraang's guns.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Asked Leo.

"Get back here!" Yelled Leo as he pushed one of the Kraang away.

Leo got kicked by one of the Kraang from the back and was getting stomped.

"Raph!" Yelled Leo as he held out his hand while shielding himself from getting stomped.

The man tried to get out of the van but saw Raph was coming.

"We've got unfinished business!" Yelled Raph.

The man backed away to the wall of the van in the back.

"You give me that phone right now!" Yelled Raph.

They turned around to see three Kraang were behind them.

The van started to drive away.

"Raph's in the van!" Yelled Leo.

They all started to run after it.

Raph was barely holding his own against The Kraang.

He eventually beats them all.

"Let's get out of here!" Yelled Raph as he held out his hand.

"Forget it!" Yelled the man as he snapped.

"You lizards don't want to buy my video, maybe these guys will." Said the man as he gestured the Kraang.

"Raph!" Yelled Donnie.

Raph turned around to see the others were trying to catch up.

"Get out of there!" Yelled Donnie as held his Bo Staff for Raph to catch.

Raph turned around to grand the man's arm and pulled.

"Listen, you idiot!" Yelled Raph.

"Frogs are not lizards and we're not frogs." Said Raph.

One of the Kraang grabbed Raph by the neck and threw him off the truck.

He soon hit the other turtles.

"So long, froggy." Said the man as he waved his arm with a smile on his face.

He started laughing as he looked back to the Kraang.

"Uh, thanks for the help, guys." Said the man.

"Have I got a deal for you." Said the man as he held up his phone.

The Three Kraang looked at him.

"So are you all triplets or what?" Asked the man in confusion.

Everyone soon got up and glared at Raph.

"Nice going, Raph." Said Virgil.

He got up and glared at everyone.

"What did I do?" Asked Raph.

"What did you do?" Asked Leo in shock as he thought Raph couldn't possibly be that stupid.

"You left the four of us in the middle of the fight to yell at somebody." Said Leo.

"We could have stopped them, but thanks to your temper, the guy with the tape-" Said Leo but was cut off.

"Are you seriously that slow on technology or did you forget that nobody uses tapes anymore?" Asked Virgil.

"Again, technically, it's a flash-" Said Donnie but was cut off.

"Not now." Said Leo.

Donnie pouted and looked down to see fuel on the ground.

"Is in the hands of the Kraang." Said Leo.

"How are we supposed to find them?" Asked Leo.

Donnie saw a trail of the fuel.

"Look, the truck's leaking!" Yelled Donnie.

Everyone then looked at the trail.

"All right, we can follow the trail to their hideout." Said Leo as they finally have an edge.

"And then we'll bash some bots!" Yelled Raph in excitement as he pounded his fists.

The others glared at him.

"What?" Asked Raph in confusion.

"We are going to bash some bots." Said Leo as he looked back at the others.

"You are going home." Said Leo with his arms closed.

"What, are you kidding?" Asked Raph in anger.

"Come on, guys, are we gonna let Leo power-trip like this?" Asked Raph.

"I think Leo's right." Said Donnie.

"You gotta control your temper, until then, we just can't trust you." Said Virgil.

"How would you know, your just a new person." Said Raph in anger.

"Maybe so, but at least I don't act like a savage beast when things don't go my way." Virgil shot back.

Leo was actually shocked to hear anyone talk back to Raph like that as he and the others were scared of him.

They soon walked away.

"Sorry, Raph." Said Mikey.

Soon Raph was all alone.

He threw his Sais to the ground.

Soon Raph was back in the Kitchen with Spike on the table chewing his leaf.

"Who does Virgil think he is?" Asked Raph while pacing around the kitchen.

"So what if I got a temper?" Asked Raph.

"I'm still the best fighter we've got." Said Raph.

"In fact, if anything, my anger makes me a better fighter." Said Raph.

"You understand me, don't you, Kirby?" Asked Raph as he looked at his pet.

"Chew on your leaf if you understand me." Said Raph as he leaned on the table and Kirby did bite his leaf.

"Yeah, thought so." Said Raph with a smile.

"I understand you too." Said Splinter.

Raph yelped and looked up to see Splinter in the kitchen.

"Seriously, you gotta knock or something." Said Raph in annoyance.

"Raphael, let me tell you a story." Said Splinter.

"Sensei, I'm not in the mood for a story." Said Raph.

Splinter looked at Kirby.

"Kirby, chew on your leaf if you are in the mood for a story." Said Splinter.

Kirby did, much Raph's surprise.

"Very well." Said Splinter as he cleared his throat.

"When I was a young man, I fell in love with a woman." Said Splinter as he began.

Raph looked at his wrist and pretended it was a watch.

"Oh, hey, is it that late?" Asked Raph as he tried to leave.

"Sit." Said Splinter.

Raph did and sighed.

"Her name was Tang Shen, and I was not the only one who loved her, there was another man competing for her attention Oroku Saki." Said Splinter as he explained.

"Shredder." Said Raph as he remembered that name.

"One day, he insulted me in front of her, he called me many things, I felt I could not let those insults go unanswered, I lost my temper and over time, our rivalry festered into hatred until Shredder sought to finish me and I lost my beloved Tang Shen." Said Splinter as he told his story.

Splinter looked away and closed his eyes.

"But-but it wasn't your fault." Said Raph.

"Shredder insulted you." Said Raph.

"You had no choice." Said Raph.

Splinter opened his eyes and turned to glare at Raph.

"No choice?" Asked Splinter.

He turned around to face Raph.

"I could have chosen to ignore him, I could have chosen to let his words wash over me 'Like a river over stone'." Said Splinter as he made a visual aid.

"But I let him anger me." Said Splinter.

"It was I who made his words into weapons." Said Splinter.

He walked over to Raph.

"That's the choice I made." Said Splinter.

He put his paw on Raph's shoulder.

"What choice will you make?" Asked Splinter.

He lets go and walks away.

Raph did some thinking.

Meanwhile the other three turtles and Virgil located the leaks to an abandoned warehouse.

"We're here." Said Donnie.

Mikey looked nervous.

"Are we really gonna do this without Raph?" Asked Mikey.

"We can handle it." Said Virgil.

"I don't know. It just feels like something's missing." Said Mikey.

Leo wacked him on the head the way Raph did.

Mikey let out a scream before looking at Leo.

"Thanks." Said Mikey with a smile.

"Happy to help." Said Leo.

"Let's go." Said Leo.

They soon ran inside the building and eventually.

"Spiders." Said Mikey in fear.

Donnie soon wacked him in the head.

"You don't have to keep doing that." Said Mikey In anger.

"There was a spider on you." Said Donnie with an innocent smile.

"Well, there's a spider on you too." Said Mikey with a mischievous smile.

"No, there isn't." Said Donnie as he looked around himself in fear.

"Come here, you punk!" Yelled Mikey as he jumped onto Donnie and wacked his head.

Virgil went up to them.

"Knock it off!" Yelled Virgil.

They stopped and went to catch up with Leo but not before Mikey threateningly held his hand up while Donnie sighed.

Soon they found somewhere in the building where the Kraang and the man was tied to a chair with chains and a giant glass vat Mutagen.

"The image that is the image on the phone is pleasing to the eye of Kraang." Said Kraang.

"This is true." Said the other Kraang.

"Kraang is looking what is known in earth terms as "handsome" in this phone." Said Kraang.

"Well, you guys drive a hard bargain." Said the man.

"Tell you what, I'll drop it down to $500,000." Said the man.

"And you can keep the phone." Said the man.

The Kraang turned away.

" 'kay, $400,000." Said the man.

"This is our fight with the creatures called the turtles." Said Kraang.

"The usefulness of this will be proven usefully with the more watching of this." Said Kraang.

"Also this is being a good image of Kraang." Said Kraang in a suit as the video shows him blasting.

"We should be showing the image of Kraang to Kraang." Said Kraang.

The man was wheeled away by the turtles.

"We're gonna get you out of here." Said Leo in a whisper voice.

"What about my phone?" Asked the man loudly.

The turtles and Virgil shushed him.

"Don't shush me." Said the man.

"I ain't leaving here without my phone." Said the man.

The Kraang turned around to the turtles and Virgil.

"Stop the one that needs to be stopped." Said the Kraang in a suit while the other ran towards them.

"Stop!" Yelled Kraang in a suit.

"Remind me why we have to rescue this guy?" Asked Virgil.

The Kraang started blasting.

Soon the Kraang were getting knocked out one by one.

The man saw his phone and wheeled away to get it.

Leo accidently moved it to where the glasses of mutagen was.

The man wheeled away again.

One of the blaster hits the chair and it lands on the ground with the man lying on his back.

He grabbed the phone while there was a spider on it.

"Got it!" Yelled the man.

One of the blaster hit the glass and Mutagen came out and poured on the man.

He screamed out loud that the fight had to be stopped.

"Kraang, go look at the place where the thing that makes the noise is, and tell us what thing makes that noise in that place." Said the Kraang.

Kraang nodded and walked into the dark.

Something knocked the Kraang back as it laid flat to ground.

The Kraang left the droid and crawled away while squealing.

Something roared in the darkness.

"I don't like the sound of that." Said Mikey in fear.

A giant spider like mutant came out from the darkness and showed everyone how big it was.

"I don't like the look of it either." Said Mikey.

"What did you do to me?" Asked the spider as he shared the same voice as the man but only deeper.

"I'm hideous." Said the spider.

"Don't worry." Said Leo.

"The five of us can handle him." Said Leo.

"Okay, this might be a bad time to point this out, but you sent one of the five of us home." Said Virgil.

"And right now, I wish it was me." Said Mikey.

"This is your fault." Said the spider.

"I'm gonna rip your heads off." Said the spider.

"All right, guys, prepare to dish out the mighty wrath of justice." Said Leo.

Everyone groaned at him.

"Seriously, how hard is it to yell, "get him!"?" Asked Virgil.

"Get-Ooh!" Yelled Leo as he was knocked away by one of the Spider's legs on his head.

It knocked him into one of those grates.

Donnie tried to hit him with his Bo but it was blocked.

Mikey tried to attack but the legs wouldn't hit him.

Leo came out from behind to attack but the spider struck first.

Virgil grabbed one of Leo's swords and went behind the spider and slashed him the back.

"Is that all you've got?" Asked Mikey.

The spider spit something at them.

It dissolved into the ground.

"The answer I was looking for was ''yes''." Said Mikey.

The spider tried to bite them but Mikey threw a barrel into his mouth.

He threw another one at him and the spider spit out the barrel.

The spider kept spitting until it made a circle around the turtles and Kyle.

They fell through another floor.

"We're no match for Spider Bytez." Said Mikey.

" "Spider Bytez"?" Asked Leo.

They stood up.

"Well, he's a spider, and he bites, so I thought-" Said Mikey until he was cut off by Leo.

"We get it." Said Leo.

Spider Bytez came down.

They tried to run but Spider Bytez came blocking them.

"This bug is fast." Said Leo.

"Yeah, spiders aren't actually bugs." Said Virgil.

"They-ow!" Yelled Donnie as he was grabbed by one of Spider Bytez's leg.

He then threw him to a crate.

"Playtime's over, frogs." Said Spider Bytez.

He spit another acid at them and they barley dodged them.

He began to walk over to them.

"Wow." Said Raph's voice.

Everyone looked up to see Raph was on top.

"I didn't think this guy could get any uglier." Said Raph.

"Raph!" Yelled Donnie and Mikey while Leo and Virgil smirked.

He jumped down and glared at Spider Bytez.

"Well, I think you've been punished long enough." Said Leo.

"Come and join us." Said Leo.

"Hey, it's the kung fu frog with the salad tongs." Said Spider Bytez as he knows how easy Raph is to be angered.

"Hey, it's the stupid loudmouth who's about to get his butt kicked." Said Raph.

Spider Bytez spat acid at Raph as he managed to dodge.

The others tried to help but Spider Bytez danced around to preform a circle with his spit.

And they fell through another floor.

Donnie looked down and saw the Mutagen right below them.

"Uh, let's not fall through this floor, okay?" Asked Donnie.

"Dance for me, frog." Said Spider Bytez.

Spider Bytez spat so many acid spits that Raph barley dodged them all.

"Watch me turn your friends into frog fries." Said Spider Bytez.

"I'll serve 'em up with your salad tongs." Said Spider Bytez.

He then jumped down to the floor where the others were.

Raph gasped, growled and went after him.

He grabbed his Sais and jumped down after him.

He used his Sai to cut the string that kept Spider Bytez safe.

Spider Bytez fell right on his face.

He got and roared.

"Aw, froggy thinks he can stop me." Said Spider Bytez.

"Ribbit, ribbit." Taunted Spider Bytez.

"What's that, Tadpole?" Asked Spider Bytez.

"Are you too scared to leap off your Lily pad and get the warts knocked off you?" Asked Spider Bytez.

Raph sucked in his breath and remembered on what Splinter said.

_Like a river over stone. _Thought Raph as he calmed down.

Raph ran towards Spider Bytez and missed all of his attacks and kicked his face.

He then continued to punch him until he was out of reach.

Spider Bytez tried to grab him with his legs and shoot him with his acid spit, but only ending up hurting his own leg.

"That's some kung fu, frog." Said Spider Bytez.

The others jumped down.

"We're not kung fu frogs." Said Raph.

"We're Ninja Turtles." Said Raph proudly.

Soon they managed to defeat Spider Bytez.

Raph smashed his phone.

Spider Bytez gave a yell.

"My phone!" Yelled Spider Bytez.

He looked around to see he was cornered.

"You guys are gonna regret this." Said Spider Bytez.

He soon ran away.

The turtles tried to follow but saw him vanish into the city.

"I know a nice black widow that'd be great for him." Said Donnie with a smirk.

"Good work, Raph." Said Virgil as he came up.

"I just want to say-" Said Kyle but was interrupted by Raph.

"You don't have to apologize." Said Raph.

"I wasn't going to, I was going to thank you for saving us." Said Virgil.

"Oh." Said Raph as he was a little disappointed.

"Good." Said Raph.

Raph smirked.

"So there was something you couldn't beat, huh?" Asked Raph.

"True there may be some creatures that could be better then anyone, but there is one important lesson that many people should learn by now." Said Virgil.

"What's that?" Asked Raph.

Virgil grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the ground.

"Never judge anyone by there size." Said Virgil.

Everoyne laughed at him.


	17. Things Change

Splinter was giving the turtles a ninja lesson when Virgil came to see them.

"Remember, to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows, Darkness gives the ninja power, while Light reveals the Ninja presence." Said Splinter as he was talking to no one.

"Now can you extincquich this flame, without revealing yourselves?" Asked Splinter as he closes his eyes.

Suddenly a shadow of one of the turtles then try's to grab the candle but Splinter moved it quickly and the turtle then hit the wall.

"Too noisy, Donatello." Said Splinter.

Another one tried to grab the candle as well but Splinter flipped him and make him hit Donnie.

"Too clumsy, Michelangelo." Said Splinter as he put the flame forward.

Another one went sneaky like straight forward to Splinter but he dodged it and the turtle then looked at Splinter, as he backed away from the turtle.

The Turtle tried to attack Splinter.

But Splinter used his stick to trip the turtle and the turtle then fell into Donnie and Mikey.

Splinter then stood up.

"Poor choice, Raphael." Said Splinter, with a slight chuckle.

Just then a fourth Turtle known was hanging on the ceiling and soon he went down on the rat without him noticing and sliced the candle with his Katana Swords and thus revealing to be Leo and he then blew out the candle.

Splinter turned on light to reveal the rest of the lair.

"Well done Leonardo." Said Splinter as he congratulating Leo.

Donnie, Mikey and Raph came to them.

"Teacher's Pet." Said Raph.

Leo threw the candle to Raph.

"Ninja Drop-Out." Replied Leo.

Raph crushed the candle while Donnie and Mikey then wooed.

Leo and Raph then glared at each other.

"Can't you guys get along just once?" Asked Virgil as he came to them.

"Hey, we're not ordinary brothers like you, Virgil with your brother." Said Raph.

"Because the fact that we're humans and we can actually go up into surface." Said Virgil as he smirked and the other three laughted.

"Yeah well, at least we do ninja training, lazy boy." Said Raph as he smirked.

Virgil glared at Raphael.

"Dude, you want to talk to me about being lazy, bring it." Said Virgil as he brought out two Bunrais from each hand.

Virgil and Raph glared at each other.

"My Sons." Said Splinter.

Splinter shook his head and sighed.

"My sons." Said Splinter as the turtles lined in one single group while Virgil stood up.

"If you are to become a full ninja, you must work harder, your path in life will not be an easy one." Said Splinter as Mikey wasn't paying attention and was trying to swat a fly.

"Apart from Virgil." Said Splinter as he pointed to Virgil and then at the turtles.

"The outside world will not be a friendly place for you, you four are different in a way the surface dwellers will not understand." Said Splinter as Mikey was still trying to swat the fly.

"To survive, you must master these skills I teach you, Ninjitsu power of stealth and secrecy, you must become kage, shadow warriors." Said Splinter as Mikey was trying his patients to swat the fly.

Splinter then held his stick.

"And you must never be discovered by the humans." Said Splinter.

Mikey then finally swatted the fly only to realize Splinter was looking mad at him.

But before Splinter could say anything the everything started to shake.

"What is that noise?" Asked Splinter as he was anxious.

Everything in the lair started crumble.

"Earthquake!" Yelled Mikey.

"In New York, possible but not likely." Said Donnie as he moved back before the beam crushed him.

The wall then exploded to reveal a bunch of robot with one yellow eye and sharp teeth and soon started to screech.

Everyone soon draw out their weapons.

The robots then soon ran to them.

"What are those things?" Asked Leo.

"New York City Cockroaches?" Mikey replied jokingly as he scratched his head.

"This is no time for jokes." Said Virgil as he held out his hand to reveal his power.

"Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash." Said Raph as he kicked one of the robots.

The robot then fell back and couldn't get up and another of them attacked at Donnie.

Donnie swung his Bo-Staff at it and another came by and bit his stick and Donnie then smashed it to the ground.

Mikey used his Nun chucks at one of them at a time and then two of them.

"Hey Leo, think fast." Said Michelangelo as he grabbed one of the robots and threw it at Leo.

Leo swung his Katana Swords at the robots that Mikey threw and then another two.

The robots then turned into pieces.

Virgil began using his power to blast them apart.

Splinter attacked the robots his stick.

Leo then saw Splinter attacking the robots.

"Hurry, we have to help Master Splinter, come on." Said Leo to his brothers.

While the brothers were attacking the robots none of them seem to notice the robots eating the beams.

Master Splinter attacked two more robots.

The others then tried to reach to Master Splinter.

Raph then destroyed another of those robots.

Leo saw the robots gnawing at the celling and the roof started to collapse.

"Look out!" Yelled Leo as he pulled Raph back from the ceiling.

The roof then collapsed destroying two robots in the process and preventing the others reaching to Master Splinter.

Everyone then gasped.

"Oh no." Said Leo as he ran through the dust along with his brothers.

"Master Splinter." Said Raph.

Leo tried to get through the rubble.

"Master Splinter!" Yelled Leo hoping to get an answer.

"No!" Yelled Leo as he didn't get an answer.

One of the robots then tried to get up as it screeched but was soon stomped on by Raph.

"What the shell are those things?" Asked Mikey as Raph walked up to him.

"Whatever they were, their chomped now." Said Raph as he kicked the robot.

The others tried to get through the rubble.

"Guys, Splinter, we got to find Splinter." Said Leo as he came a little closer to the rubble.

"Master Splinter, can you hear me?!" Yelled Leo again.

Nothing but silence came.

"Donatello, any way you... What are you doing?" Asked Leo as he saw Virgil with his phone.

"I'm calling Master Splinter, I hope." Said Virgil.

On the other side of the rubble Master Splinter will unconscious until a ring came by.

Splinter then heard the phone, which was gift by Virgil and picked it up from the ground.

"Hmm, which button you push to answer this thing?" Asked Master Splinter as he pushed the buttons while unknowingly has answered it.

Everyone then smiled with relief.

Leo then grabbed the phone.

"Master Splinter are you-" Said Leo but he was cut off.

"Hello, Hello?" Asked Splinter but got no response.

"Stupid device." Said Splinter.

"You don't need to press any buttons, you already answered it." Said Leo he finally said to Splinter.

"Ah, Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menace are, they have managed to eat the support structure of our home, we must leave right away." Said Splinter as he looked around.

Everyone then huddled up to hear Splinter.

"Meet me at the old drainage junction in south point." Said Splinter while he was unaware the Raph then pushed Mikey away because he wanted to hear better.

Donnie then pulled a map from his bag and blew off the dust.

"If we take the south conduit, it intercept with the old drainage tunnel." Said Donnie as he was showing them on the map.

"We'll meet you there, sensei." Said Leo.

Mikey came back to them.

"What he say, what he say, did he mention me?" Asked Mikey as he was anxious.

Raph then pushed him away again and later they were getting their gear.

"Goodbye Broken pipe, goodbye crunchie payphones, goodbye dented manhole covers, goodbye home sweet home." Said Mikey as he was saying goodbye to their old home.

"Hello cruel world, come on." Said Raph as he dragged Mikey to catch up with the others as he yelped in the progress.

They were later walking along the sewers.

"Looks like those things have been through here." Said Leo.

"These walls are seriously compromised, it's lucky this roof hasn't collapsed." Said Donnie.

They later stopped.

"You were saying?" Asked Raph.

The entrance was blocked with rubble.

Leo then groaned.

"Can't go forward, can't go back." Said Leo.

"Looks like we go up." Said Raph as he ran towards a ladder.

"Heading the surface is a bad idea." Said Leo as he ran to Raph.

"We got no other way to go, Leo." Said Donnie.

"Besides I know the way." Said Virgil as the other three nodded.

Leo groaned again.

"Alright, but we're only going up to go down to the next manhole cover, got it?" Asked Leo.

"No fooling around, remember what sensei said: it's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured, we need to stay out of sight." Said Leo.

"We got it the first thousand times Leo, just follow my lead." Said Raph as he climbed the ladder as the others followed.

They later reached up to the surface.

Raph then opened the manhole cover and looked around to see if anyone is around and then jumped out.

Leo looked around.

"Come on Leo, move it." Whined Mikey.

Leo looked down.

"I don't want to be staring at your butt any longer then I have to." Said Mikey.

"Shh, guys." Said Leo as he ducked as a motorcycle came by and Raph jumped in the shadows.

Raph walked into a place were people were chatting and soon had to jump into a lamppost and then looked around the alleyway and found the manhole cover.

"Manhole cover twelve o'clock." Said Raph.

Raph went for the manhole cover however a truck came by and Raph hid behind a car.

"Now what?" Asked Raph.

The truck went into the alleyway.

The backdoor of the truck opened and people came out while laughting.

Raph then went to the manhole cover only to find it blocked.

"Great, just great, the old turtle luck went from true to form." Raph said as he kicked the truck.

"Way to be stealthy, Raph." Said Leo.

Raph turned around to the others from behind the alleyway.

"Yeah, I don't think they heard you Jersey." Said Mikey.

"Give me a hand." Raph said.

Mikey was about to clap his hands.

"Don't even think about it, Mikey." Said Raph as he waved his hand.

Leo then pointed at Mikey and shook his head.

"Ah, forget you guys, I'll push it myself." Said Raph.

Raph then went to the back of the truck and tried to push, but had no luck.

Just then they heard noise coming from the door.

Leo waved at Raph to come back.

"Hide Raph, come on hurry." Said Leo.

Raph hid in the truck as the gang came through the door.

They soon gasped as Mikey puts his hands on his head.

"Poor choice, Raphael." Said Mikey as he was quoting Splinter from training.

The humans came out with bags full of money.

One of them laughed.

"Did you see that guy squirmed, when we took his cash?" Asked one of them.

The leader laughed.

"Cheap man, cheap to be fleeced by us wolves." Replied the leader as he threw the money unknowingly that Raph was hanging on the ceiling.

They soon closed the doors from the back.

The leader then put a code on it to get it locked and then left.

The turtles came out of hiding to see the truck leaving.

"Oh man, imagine the surprise when they open the back of that track." Said Mikey.

"This is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about, we've gotta get him outta there." Said Leo.

"Last one on the roof, hatch on the rotten egg!" Yelled Donnie as they soon began jumping on the roofs.

They soon found the truck.

"We can cut them off at third and first." Said Leo.

"If we can run like crazy." Said Donnie.

"Is there any other way to run?" Asked Mikey.

They soon began to run again.

"Yeah!" Yelled Mikey as he ran ahead of the others.

"You guys are to slow!" Yelled Mikey.

He soon gasped as the others did a backflips and ran ahead of him.

"Hey!" Yelled Mikey.

Mikey was trying to catch up with the others and later tried to use a zip line but failed as he reached the cloths.

He soon landed on the grounded.

Mikey then sniffed the cloth around his head.

"Hmm, spring time fresh." Said Mikey.

He later then tried to catch up to them again.

* * *

Meanwhile Splinter was later walking in a corridor.

They soon found an old drainage junction.

"The old drainage junction." Said Splinter.

Splinter then looked around.

"Now where are my sons?" Asked Splinter.

Just then a rumbling then came and the floor then began to crumble.

Two of the robots from before then came to them.

The robots then screeched at them.

* * *

Meanwhile the truck was still driving.

It soon stopped at the next ally and parked.

Raph looked out the window before he ducked as the others came.

"Hey Twoton watch the truck." Said the leader.

"We wouldn't want anyone to seal our stolen money." Said the leader.

Twoton then began walking around.

Someone knocked a can over to get his attention.

Twoton then kept looking around but saw nothing.

Someone tapped his shoulder.

Mikey came up in front of him.

"Hey this is a no parking zone." Said Mikey.

He soon held a piece of paper.

"Here's your ticket, and he's your fine!" Yelled Mikey as he kicked Twoton.

Leo then came down.

"Nice work, Mikey." Said Leo.

The others then came down.

"It's a ninja thing." Said Mikey as Donnie came down.

They soon went to the truck.

"Now, let's get Raph, outta there." Said Leo as Raph kept banging the glass window.

"Man, what ever happened to good old fashion padlocks." Said Mikey as he looked at the coded lock.

Virgil then took out tools from out of Donnie's bag.

"Please that's nothing." Said Kyle as he walked over to the lock.

"Are you sure you know what your doing, Virgil?" Asked Leo.

"Please, if I couldn't figure out alien technology, I'm pretty sure I can handle a lock." Replied Virgil.

He soon got to work.

Raph then mumbled while continued banging the glass.

"What that Raphael, your gonna have to speak up dude, I can't hear you?" Asked Mikey as he was making fun of Raph's mumbling.

Raph growled and punched the glass.

"Okay, I heard that." Said Mikey.

Virgil then looked up.

"I'm trying to work here." Said Virgil.

* * *

Meanwhile Splinter was looking at the robots.

One robot then grabbed Splinter's robe and moved it around like a dog with a toy.

Splinter soon wacked the robot with his tail.

The robot then went to the wall.

It soon went back up and snapped it's jaws.

Splinter then raised his staff.

Two more then jumped at Splinter.

* * *

Meanwhile Virgil soon put the finishing touches on getting the doors opened.

Soon the doors were opened.

"Hey Raph, welcome back bro." Said Mikey.

Raph soon ran towards Mike and attacked him.

"What a hothead." Said Leo as Don puts his hand on his chin while the others shook his head.

They soon turned around and saw something.

"Ah Raph." Said Don as he raised his Bo and everyone took out the weapons.

"We don't have time for this." Said Leo as everyone was falling back.

"And why not?" Asked Raph as he was holding Mikey against a wall.

"Because we're not alone." Replied Mikey.

The people were then coming back.

"Look at the freaks." Said One of them.

"What's with the freaky costumes?" Asked one of them.

"This ain't Halloween." Replied another one.

"Your going down freaks." Said the leader as he spun a staff.

"Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons." Said the leader.

"Especially wearing stupid turtle costumes." Said the leader.

Everyone then showed off their skills; Donnie swung his staff, Mikey swirled his nun chucks, Raph swirling his Sais, Leo then slashed with his swords, Virgil began to shoot electricity at the Purple Dragons.

The turtles attacked the Purple Dragons.

The Dragons looked at them as the turtles glowed in victory.

"Let's get out of here!" Yelled the leader as he ran.

"I'm with you!" Yelled another one.

Soon the Purple Dragons were gone.

"Gimmie some green." Said Mikey.

He and Raph hi fived.

"Well that was easier then expected." Said Don.

"I hope their more of those guys, I'm just getting warmed up." Said Raph.

Shadows then came to them.

"Well it looks like you got your wish, Raphie boy." Said Mikey as he looks at a lot of people.

"Are those guys ninjas?" Asked Leo as he raised his swords.

The people soon came down with people who are wearing clothes with gold, red, and black colours, they wear black shoes with golden braces above them and tight black pants with short red skirt-like robes, a golden brace is around their waist and they wear black shirts with gold and red braces around their arms, they also wear red scarfs and masks that are gold with black parts on them, on their chest is a symbol of fire.

The ninjas soon surrounded them.

"Well, their certainly ninja-esc." Said Mikey.

"Be ready for anything." Said Leo.

"I am so gonna enjoy this." Said Raph.

Soon they began to fight.

Don went past them with his Bo and then swirled to hit them.

Two more then came and clashed the Bo with their swords.

He then managed to knock one back.

However they soon went back on their feet.

Three went around Raph.

They tried to punch and kick Raph.

"Nice Dragon Kick, sweet Double Phoenix Punch." Said Raph as he dodged them.

"Hey you know this one?" Asked Raph as he then swirled and kicked them.

Leo clashed his swords with the others.

He soon knocked one out and went to the top.

Soon one went to him while running on a wall.

He soon clashed his swords with Leo's.

Another one went behind him.

Soon the two then clashed their swords with Leo.

He was then holding them.

Mikey hit one with his nunchucks.

Soon another one went back behind him.

Virgil shoots his powers at them and knocked at them back.

Soon the nunchucks were then in contacts with wooden boards on their arms.

Two of them then threw shrunkens at Don's Bo.

One then kicked him to the truck.

Mikey was next to him.

"Don, are we beating them, or are they beating us?" Asked Mikey.

Donnie soon went inside the truck and grabbed Mikey.

More Shrukens then went to the truck's door.

Donnie opened the door again.

"Ask me again, when we're winning, Mikey." Replied Donnie.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Said Mikey.

* * *

Meanwhile Splinter was still fighting the robots.

Splinter then knocked two with his staff.

Soon they were all destroyed but the ground was rumbling.

Soon they were falling while screaming.

Soon they landed on the ground.

Soon they stood up.

They then saw something and gasped.

Meanwhile Leo was still fighting the ninjas.

Soon he was able to defeat them all.

He soon went down with the others.

"How many of theses goons have to bat before they get the hint?" Asked Raph.

"Really, they just keep coming." Replied Mikey as more came.

"Time to switch to plan B." Said Leo.

"Virgil?" Asked Leo as Virgil was cross wiring.

"Almost there Leo." Replied Virgil.

Soon he put in the finishing touches.

The truck then started up.

"This bus now leaves for anywhere but here." Said Virgil.

More then came to the turtles.

Leo put his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Come on, we're going." Said Leo.

They soon got inside the truck and drove off.

The ninjas jumped out of the way.

"Whoa, nice driving Virgil, for a kid who has no license." Said Mikey.

"Hey, do you want pretty or fast?" Asked Virgil.

"Man, this keeps getting weirder and weirder, first those alien robots, then those weird robots from underground, and what's with all those ninjas, ninjas in New York, besides us?, it's just not right." Said/Asked Mikey.

Raph then grabbed a bag.

"Speaking of these things that ain't right, check this out." Said Raph as he poured out the money from out of the bag.

Mikey went to the money.

"Show me the money baby!" Yelled Mikey as he cheered with money in his hand.

Leo grabbed the money off his hands.

"This isn't finders keepers, Mikey." Said Leo.

The truck then stopped at the front of a police car.

"Take care of this money." Said Leo as he threw the money in front of the car.

"Whoa did you see that?, a bunch of green people threw a bunch of money at us!" Yelled/Asked the police officer.

The other police officer then scoffed at him.

"Rookies." Said the other police officer.

They soon drove to the old drainage junction were they found Splinter and Lori mediating with the robots.

The truck then stopped and they got out.

They all cheered.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too, my sons." Said Splinter.

"Master Splinter, So much has happened today." Said Leo.

"Yes, yes, there will be a time to explain it later, Leonardo ." Said Splinter.

"But first, I wish to take you all home." Said Splinter as he began to walk.

They soon looked confused.

"Home?" Asked Mikey.

"We got no home." Replied Raph.

He soon went closer to one of the robot's head and knocked it's head.

"Those robots trashed our pad, remember sensei?" Asked Raph.

"Do not worry, I think I have the solution to our current housing problems." Replied Splinter.

"Follow me, my sons." Said Splinter as he jumped through the hole were he fell.

They soon looked at each other before following them.

Mikey then stopped near the hole.

"Booyaka-" Said Mikey but was cut off when Raph pushed him.

"Not funny, Raph!" Yelled Mikey.

"Oh, yes it is." Said Raph as he jumped to the hole.

They soon caught up with Splinter.

"Wicked slide!" Yelled Mikey.

Splinter began to walk.

Mikey then caught up.

"No offence Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem so great." Said Mikey.

"Look with your hear Michelangelo, and not your eyes." Said Splinter.

Mikey then looked confused.

"Um, okay." Said Mikey.

"And walk this away." Said Splinter.

Mikey then pretended to walk like Splinter, only to get hit with Don's Bo.

They soon saw a cool like lair with rubble around it.

Everyone minus Splinter then looked amazed.

"This is beyond awesome." Said Mikey.

"I could really tune this place up." Said Donnie.

They soon ran around.

Mikey then stopped to a room.

"This room here, mine." Said Mikey.

He then jumped towards Virgil.

"And this room here, also mine." Said Mikey.

Virgil then pulled his bandanna.

"Nice try, Mikey." Said Virgil.

"You see my children, change is good." Said Splinter.

"We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter." Said Leo.

"Good, so let's see you turtles clean up for a change, this chamber is filthy." Said Splinter.

The turtles then groaned.

"Why does he get out of it?" Asked Raph as he pointed Virgil.

"Because he does not live here, except when he stays over sometimes." Said Splinter.

* * *

Meanwhile in a tall building with the leader of the Purple Dragons and a brown haired man in a business suit.

He then poured himself tea and drank it.

"S-S-Sir, I-I-I, my men we lost the armour car with the money, but we were attacked by some karate frog creatures or something." Said the leader.

The man looked enraged.

"They took us by surprised, it's wasn't my fault." Said The leader.

The man then raised his arm.

"Enough." Said the man.

"I promise you Mr. Sacks, I won't fail you again." Said the leader.

"I know, you won't fail me again, ever." Said the man as he rose.

"No sir, please!" Yelled the leader as he bowed.

Sacks held up a katana and decapitated the man.

Just then he heard a beeping noise and answered it.

"Yes, General Krang?" Asked Sacks.

"I am just checking on your progress with the mutant army you promised me for the invasion?" Asked Krang who was a talking brain like The Kraang but had a robotic body.

"I assure you, you will have your army." Replied Sack as he pressed a button that showed humans being turned into mutants by the mutagen.

"Good, with this new army here on his wretched planet, my invasion will be victorious." Said Krang as he laughed before signing off.

Sacks looked at the leader's body before pressing a button.

"Hun." Said Sacks.

Just then a huge blonde man with three scars on the side of his face came up to Sacks and bowed.

"Yes master." Said Hun.

"Find me someone to replace Johnny as acting leader for the Purple Dragons, since this one is a failure." Said Sacks.

"Yes Master." Said Hun as he picked up Johnny's body and left.

Sacks then laughed as he looked over New York.


End file.
